Desire of the Lion
by Silverlynxcat
Summary: Due to a potion gone wrong, Harry, Draco and Theodore have acquired a new set of attributes and...desires? What happens when the boys lose control of their libidos and Draco is the object of their affections? How will Harry cope? And how ...
1. Pukey, glowy, thick and sludgy failure

**Author's note:** Ok, I'm back to writing, and fighting how hard it is to actually write for some reason. I've taken a new addiction to Drarry and that's where my ideas so far have been centred. However, I've never written them before! D8 So it feels a little weird and I haven't written fan fiction in a long time.

Reviews, critiques and comments on anything to help me would be fantastic.

Also, I had this idea the other day, and this morning thought it was a bit stupid but pushed myself to write it anyway, inspired by another fic I read but wanted to centre this solely on my new addiction.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Rating: **M for Later chapters

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boy/boy and explicit sexual content in later chapters.

**Declaimer:** Alas, I own nothing D:

**Summary: **Due to a potion gone wrong, Harry, Draco and Theodore have acquired a new set of attributes and...desires? What happens when the boys lose control of their libidos and Draco is the object of their affections? How will Harry cope? And how does Draco intend to go against instinct?

* * *

Harry stared at the oddly glowing concoction which was a rather unpleasant shade of puke-green. Dejected, the Gryffindor sighed and looked at the blackboard where the instructions were written for the seventh time and frowned at the description that the _properly_ brewed potion should have replicated.

A soft shade of lavender with a faint scent of lemon and slightly watery texture…In short, nothing like Harry's pukey, glowy, thick and sludgy failure. He sighed in annoyance, why was potions so difficult?

Ok, so maybe his newts' tails hadn't been _precisely_ cut to fine dice, or his dried 'whatever you call it' plant bashed to a fine powder but did the truly have to be so accurate? Apparently so.

Harry tutted, staring at the frantically bubbling mixture with dismay. It didn't take long however, to notice a presence nearby and his back stiffened, able to perfectly picture the all too smug sneer that was no doubt aimed at his back.

"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" specific force pushed into the blond's name with distaste. The response however, was calm and snide as his six year rival stepped forward into his line of sight, eyeing his cauldron with a smirk.

The brunet's breath caught in his throat however, as soon as the molten grey eyes flickered up to meet with his startled emerald. One articulate, perfect eyebrow arched delicately while the smirk held fast on the male's delicate lips.

"Well well Potter" was the silky drawl. "You've _really _outdone yourself this time" the other sneered, blond hair brushing just above his eyebrows.

'_Except where it just parts, just to the left…'_

Harry sufficiently throttled that line of thought almost immediately. He had no problem keeping a close eye on Malfoy, the stupid git was probably up to all sorts of things, but that was _not_ the kind of close observation he was meant notice.

"Sod off" was the snippy response, irritated to see amusement flit across Malfoy's eyes at the -even in his own opinion- pathetic come back.

"Oi! Draco" both boys looked over to see a third boy approach, the green trim on his robes establishing him as another Slytherin, fantastic…

"What you doing over here talking to Scarhead for?" the male enquired, standing, Harry noticed, in rather close quarters to the Slytherin Prince, which seemed to have caused a frown to replace the infamous smirk of his.

"_Not_ that it is of any business of yours, Theodore, but I was merely seeing how badly Potter had botched up one of the simplest potions we've done so far"

Harry grit his teeth in annoyance, locking his jaw to stay quiet while he glared at the sickly looking potion before him, Snape would either go spare at his incompetence or have a field day slating his incompetence. It was no win it seemed.

Out the corner of his eye, Harry watched Theodore Nott reach over to the table to pick something up, although by the way he leaned across Malfoy, it didn't really seem like he was paying attention to what he was groping for on the table.

Harry felt a prickle of annoyance.

Malfoy's eyes widened however as his companion's hand hit a small vial of Fluxwood and effectively toppled it into the potion, despite the blond's small cry of alarm his in vain attempt to catch it.

Malfoy watched as the vial sunk into the boggy mess and before he or the other two boys could escape, the potion promptly began to smoke and exploded without further warning. Thick smoke billowed out of the now empty and rather stained cauldron as Harry, Draco and Theodore were thrown back by the force of the explosion onto the hard flagstone floors of the dungeon, bodies covered in the sticky mess.

It was the sound of the explosion and the startled cries which brought the flare of Snape's black cloak and, as expected, the potions master.

"What is going on!?" the dark haired man snapped as he gazed with dark scrutinizing eyes at the toppled over desk, smoking cauldron and three boys being helped up by various students of their own house. His gaze rested on Draco for a moment as the boy, aided by Blaise, brushed himself off and began to rant about the mess of himself. Then he looked to Theodore who was swearing and rubbing his head and finally Harry who was trying to brush some of the slimy gunk from his glasses.

"This was your ineptitude I'll be assuming, Potter" the lank haired potions master drawled, narrowing his eyes at the scowling brunet.

"It wasn't me! Nott was the one who dropped some other ingredient in my potion!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, I do not want to hear childish finger pointing Potter" was the tight reply. He surveyed the slime covered three, shutting Draco up with a swift command when the boy's voice began to grow irritating. "To the hospital wing. Now." He ordered.

After some hesitation, the three scuttled up the halls towards the hospital wing, the boys too busy trying to wipe the slime from their bodies to start yelling at each other again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Really , don't make such a fuss!" the bustling nurse demanded with exasperation, Draco replied with a murderous scowl.

"My head hurts!" he retorted, tentatively rubbing the two sore spots either side of his head. Theodore lingered nearby, perching himself on the end of the bed Draco was sat on while Madam Pomphrey cleaned the gunk away and checked for any side effect of the potion.

Harry sat on the bed opposite, not out of enjoyment from being so close to the Slytherins but so the nurse didn't have to constantly flit from one side of the room to the other constantly.

"If it helps, mine does too" Theodore put in unhelpfully, so much so Harry had to suppress a smirk and rolled his eyes. This didn't going unnoticed by Draco who frowned at him, but amusement once more sparked in the deep grey eyes.

"How does that possibly help, Nott!?" the blond snapped irritably, causing the other to huff lightly and drop his stare sulkily to the floor.

The rest of the check-up went in the same manner for the next thirty or so minutes before they were able to leave. By now, it was quite late and although dinner hadn't started yet and there was homework to be done, the three students only had one destination in mind. Bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Draco Malfoy's morning routine was a strict one. He woke at least an hour before his dorm mates as he had to tend more to his appearance than they bothered with. He weaved across the room and into the bathroom, closing the door to successfully muffle the grunting snores from Goyle and sleepy mutters from Blaise.

As the door snapped shut the blond instantly stripped and threw his silky green pyjamas to the floor, soon followed by his boxers, and stepped into the shower. He started the hot jet of water which immediately soaked his body, running rivulets down the contours of his stomach and plastering the blond hair to his head. Draco sighed contently under the water, facing the jets, eyes closed, as he raised his hands to run through his hair.

He done so once, twice and frowned. Something was clumped in his hair, blood? He tentatively felt around the area, startled when it twitched and he actually felt it, not just against his hands, but his head as well.

More delicately now, he brushed slender fingers over the…whatever it was, it twitched again and alarm clutched the blond's chest as he tore the shower curtain back and grabbed a towel, tying it around his waist he moved with swift strides to the mirror and peered at his reflection.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The cry was loud enough to wake the occupants of his dorm room and they were just sitting up and rubbing their eyes as Draco made an alarmed and ungraceful entrance into room.

"Draco what the he-" Blaise's sentence stopped short as his eyes widened in an almost comical manner, while Draco's face contorted into a look of panic.

"What's going _on_!?"

Draco's head snapped to the door as Pansy made an appearance adjusting her silver dressing gown around her. She too stopped abruptly, and ogled the two slightly pointed, creamy white lion ears protruding from the wet locks of blond.

"I can't get rid of them!" the blond wailed, snapping the witch from her daze as she rushed over to the blond while the boys remained staring thoughtlessly. Perching on the blond's bed once she'd subdued the flighty Slytherin, the girl reached out to touch the nearest ear of the boy who sat beside her. It twitched under her touch and Draco bit his lip in response. She then brushed her fingers down to where his ears would have normally been, finding that Draco's hair had grown slightly longer in that particular area so it hid the space where his ears should have been.

"I've never seen a curse or spell like this" Pansy frowned, brow crinkling in thought.

"I don't think I was hexed..." the blond replied, eyebrows furrowing. "The only thing it could have possible been was…_Potter_" the word was growled, literally, a soft, animal like sound that rumbled from the back of his throat and made eyebrows arch around the room.

"We should see Professor Snape" the girl frowned, "Get dressed" she prompted, Draco surprisingly following her command without question.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was a little odd, standing there with Blaise and Pansy manning each side of him while Snape surveyed the three of them. His unnerving stare then shifted to Theodore who also seemed to have acquired the lion like attributes during the night. His dark hair was a little long, more ruffled and thick but not drastically so, but it did look a bit more wild. His ears, like Draco's, were slightly pointed and they were covered in soft fur, although they were slightly bigger than Draco's own and not as pale. A creamier colour, with dark fur skimming the edges.

Unlike Draco, however, Theodore seemed quite pleased with the change, for whatever reason the Slytherin prince had no idea. His icy gaze moved back to their head of house as Snape surveyed them thoughtfully.

"I'm sure we are quite aware of the cause of these…alterations. However, it was only you, Mr Nott and Potter who happened to be hit by the potion yesterday, correct?" the Slytherins all nodded in confirmation. "I guess we should then pay a visit to Professor McGonagall".

With a flick of his hand the Slytherins were trooping out of the dungeons, Snape swift on their heels as they headed towards the Deputy Head's office.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry stood before the desk, two friends in tow, as McGonagall surveyed him with a look of wonder that was shared by Ron while Hermione looked quite intrigued.

"My word, how in the name of Merlin did you manage this?" the elder woman asked as she braced her hands on her desk, Harry's answering shrug was cut off as the door to the room opened and the four Slytherins plus head of house filed in.

Potter, Draco noticed, had the same problem he and Nott did. The new ears, covered in soft golden bronze fur, protruding from the inky black locks. His hair too, looked slightly longer, although not by much, but it was much more ruffled and 'just shagged' than usual, untameable. It was then that Draco realised, it looked much like a mane, as did Theo's, just not quite to the extent of Harry's. It looked…attractive, actually.

"Ah, Severus, just who I was hoping to see" the Gryffindor head greeted them, "I've been led to believe this was all a potions incident that occurred sometime yesterday?" she queried, Snape giving a curt nod of his head in response, lank hair brushing his sallow cheeks.

"I have come to the conclusion it's the effects of Potter's potion, as far as I'm aware, these three" he gestured to the affected boys "Where the only ones to come into direct contact with the concoction" he informed the woman. She looked over the three with a frown. Harry's ears perked forward before swivelling back to turn in Draco's direction before his eyes followed. Draco held the Gryffindor's gaze and sneered.

"Well done Potter" the boy drawled, making sure Harry could hear the irritation in his voice at having his ears so inconveniently moved and altered, Harry just glared in response.

"I suppose you should let Madam Pomphrey check you over, simply go to class as per usual after breakfast" the woman ordered, clapping her hands smartly, signalling the group gathered to leave. Casting a glance at their respective heads of houses, the group turned and departed the room.

"Way to bloody go Potter" Draco scowled to the other as they reached a suitable distance from McGonagall's office. Harry whipped his head around to scowl at the blond, eyes ablaze with aggravation as he locked eyes with the Malfoy heir. But before he could come up with a stinging retort, his gaze dropped to the boy's mouth with a small, curious frown, his eyes on the short, sharp white fang that overlapped his lower lip.

Feeling self conscious of the stare, Draco lifted his nimble digits to his mouth, eyes widening as he felt the unnaturally pointed canine against the pad of his fingers. Their pace increased as they followed the lead of the blond as he sped towards the Medical Wing.

* * *

**A/N:** So interesting first chapter? C:


	2. Watch my tail!

"Well, I can't see anything wron-"

"Nothing _wrong_!? I've got bloody cat ears!" interrupted a furious blond, fists clenched at his sides as he glowered icily at the nurse.

The matron fixed him with a stern glare and the blond recoiled with a snort of disgust, ears pinned back indignantly, much to her expertly smothered amusement.

"I can't see anything wrong with your _health_" she finished, putting emphasis on the word. "As far as I can tell, these changes are not doing anything harmful and I'm not sure how to reverse whatever has happened, that may be a task for Professor Snape" she explained with a gentle but firm voice.

"Now, go and get your breakfast, I would like to know if there are any other changes" she stated before shooing them out of the ward. Reluctantly, the three males trudged down to the Great Hall where they were to meet their friends who had been made to leave the ward earlier.

"I think the ears look quite good on you, Draco" Theo complimented as the boy in question rolled his eyes. Harry smirked in amusement; it was quite entertaining to see Theo trying to win Draco's favour now that he noticed the boy doing so.

"If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I'd think you were gay the way Nott's after you" he commented conversationally. "After all, you haven't exactly been recoiling in disgust now, have you?"

A scowl twisted on Theodore's lips although the latter part of Harry's words seemed to appeal to the boy who was obviously trying to remain optimistic. Draco's eyes suddenly imitated sheets of ice which matched the cold sneer.

"Interested Potter?"

That wasn't the reply he expected and it was made far too obvious by his widened eyes and failure to come up with a proper response other than mouthing nonsense, after all, he hadn't expected Malfoy _not_ to deny it! "Thought so" the blond drawled as they entered the hall, leaving the gaping Gryffindor behind.

As Harry had come to expect, heads turned to them as they entered the large hall and whispers began to arise among the tables, it was only natural for the word to have been spread somehow. The soft voices of rumours made the three sets of ears perk and twitch uncomfortably, but merely raising his head in a superior manner, Draco brushed off the attention and stalked towards the Slytherin table with Theo not far behind.

Joining his own table, sitting between Ron and Ginny, it didn't take long for the spectators to drift back to their breakfast and previous conversations. Harry's set his gaze intently on his rival, head tilted slightly to the side while his ears perked slightly now and again as he picked up snippets of conversation around the hall. He watched how Draco self consciously touched the ears with a grimace and Pansy scolded him for doing so, then how he carefully began to pick particular foods set out before him, either a picky eater or watching his figure. Knowing the vain git it was probably the latter. Or even more realistically, it was probably both!

His observation was distracted however by a hand suddenly touching his own ears. His hand shot out, sharply catching the wrist and turned to see a startled looking Ginny.

"H-Harry, you're hurting me" the redhead gasped, flinching when she spotted the small pricks of red glistening on her skin. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he quickly released her as if he'd been burned. The youngest Weasley inspected her wrist, turning a curious gaze on Harry who was inspecting his nails. No wonder he'd cut her, his fingernails had seemingly sharpened all of a sudden, thickened, they looked normal, other than the point on them, they were just missing the hook for proper claws.

"These changes are happening pretty fast, Harry" came Hermione's concerned voice from across the table as she cast a small charm to heal Ginny's wrist. Harry sent Ginny an apologetic look before sighing and sitting forward again to face Hermione. "I know, but Madam Pomphrey said they weren't doing any physical damage, we can only hope that these changes either aren't permanent, or Snape finds a way to get rid of them" he grumbled, realising he'd have to be a bit more careful.

"I dunno Harry, those ears look really cute" Ginny grinned while she reached up again, after catching Harry's eye first for confirmation, to stroke the ears softly and the brunet instinctively closed his eyes at the gentle caress. It didn't feel too bad, actually. He picked at his breakfast, glancing at Hermione who had a rather contemplative expression

"We should still try and find some information about Harry's condition, just to make sure the change won't be permanent and if it is, at least we may learn how to stop it" the girl said eventually, levelling her gaze with Harry who nodded in response although was a bit indignant about it being referred to as a 'condition' since it wasn't like he had some terminal illness.

"They might go away on their own" he shrugged, although had a feeling it was unlikely, Hermione's expression proved she thought the same.

"Well at least now you have an excuse when you and Malfoy get in a cat fight" Ron grinned, eye rolls proceeding throughout those who'd heard his useless input into the conversation. Harry gave a wry smiled and shook his head, causing the dark ruffled mane of hair to look even more messy. "C'mon, time for class" the boy prompted, standing and leaving the hall with his two friends on his heels.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

By the time it was free period, Draco had holed himself up in the library in frustration. Most of the day had been spent with girls trying to let him stroke his newly acquired ears. Honestly, what did he look like? A house cat? He was still the handsome, intelligent Slytherin Prince that was supposed to be respected and feared!

Draco Malfoy was in no way going to let himself be stroked…

'_Well, not my ears anyway…'_

He smirked slightly before casting a wary gaze around the room, nearby voices made his ears prick with interest and he pushed himself up to peer around the bookcase to see Granger (No surprise there) and Potter. Apparently the Weasel had an allergy to anything close to educational.

One slender hand rested on the old wood of the bookcase, sharpened nails scarring the aged wood slightly as he peered around to watch the two pouring over several open books.

"Anything?" he heard the weary sigh, Hermione shook her head dejectedly in response.

"No, nothing so far. Are you sure these are all the ingredients that you put in?" she questioned as her eyes skimmed a piece of parchment with Harry's messy handwriting scrawled across it.

Harry sighed again and nodded, "I don't see what went wrong" he frowned. Draco put in his opinion before he could stop himself.

"How about everything?" the blond drawled, causing the heads of the Gryffindor's to whisk round in shock to see Draco leaning leisurely against the bookcase, smirking as per usual.

A scowl immediately darkened Harry's features and his hand fell to his wand, causing the blond to roll his eyes. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter" the male smirked, a silky drawl to his voice as he approached the table and snatched the list from Hermione's hand, much to her protest. He scanned the ingredients, wrinkling his nose at the course writing.

"Well for one, you missed out at least three of the ingredients you were meant to put in" he tutted, shaking his head at the Gryffindor's hopelessness at the subject, he drew his wand. "You're clueless Pot-" Draco was sent sprawling to the ground before he could finish. His body hit the floor heavily and he held his jaw in pain, grey eyes flashing furiously as he looked at Weasley standing above him, fist raised to strike again. The Slytherin's eyes flicked to his wand which had rolled a few feet away.

"What the fuck are you wanting Ferret!?" the redhead spat, clearly having take Malfoy's drawn wand as a threat.

He raised his fist again but Harry stood and grabbed his wrist tightly. "No!" Ron's head snapped to the side to stare at the brunet, as did Hermione and Draco. Harry's eyes were on the blond, a frown tugging his lips before he shook his head. "C'mon, he's not worth it, he was just being a prat."

Draco scowled and huffed. "Well seeing as you obviously don't need me to tell you what ingredient was knocked into the potion before it exploded, which, for your information, isn't on that list, I'll take my leave" he sneered and done so with a flick of his cloak and a few strides away from the silent group.

"Harry?" Hermione broke the silence after a few moments after the Slytherin's departure, "What ingredient?"

He couldn't answer, not the name anyway, he shook his head. "I don't know, Nott was making a move on Malfoy and he knocked something into the potion just before it blew up" he explained, brow creasing as he remembered the way Nott had leant over the Slytherin Prince.

"Nott made a move of Malfoy?" Ron's eyes lit up and a smirk lit his lips which could have rivalled Draco's own. "I knew that stupid ferret was a poof!"

"Ahem, Ron?" Hermione interrupted him, casting a glance in Harry's direction and back to the no longer grinning Weasley.

"Oh geez, sorry mate, no offence to you or anything, I just…you know" his ears were now nearing the shade of his hair. Harry shook his head and brushed away the apology.

"It's fine, but I would appreciate no gay bashing, even if it is Malfoy" and although Ron seemed put out, he nodded obediently to his friend.

"Right Harry, no gay bashing" he repeated dutifully.

Hermione sat back in the chair with a sigh, absently toying with a lock of hair as she bit her lip lightly. "Harry, we still need to know what that added ingredient is…and do you think I could possibly have some hair? I want to know what kind of animal we're dealing with" she explained as she stood, looking at Harry expectantly. "I want to see if your personality is going to be affected as well and if so, what we're to expect".

Seeing sense in Hermione's words, he supplied her with a few soft tan strands of fur from the rim of his ear, as they were from the animal itself. And after some discussion, it was deemed imperative to find out what ingredient had been added. So for that, they had to get it out of Malfoy…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Malfoy"

The male turned as he heard his name, seeing Harry of all people approaching him was a bit of a surprise. Adding to the shock was the fact that the Gryffindor wasn't flagged by his two friends for once, which he considered stupidly brave seeing as Draco had all of Goyle, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore in tow.

"Potter" returned, arms folding across his chest while he arched a blond brow. A small bruise had settled on the boy's pale jaw where Ron had hit him and Harry was a little startled by the sudden temptation to lick it better. He faltered, stopping a few feet from the group, eyeing the Slytherins who watched him like prey, yet they remained stationary like loyal hounds behind their leader.

"Can we talk?" he asked absently, as if they often had casual conversations like this.

"I'm certain I can, you however…." he smirked.

It took second for Harry to catch on to what the blond meant and when it clicked, his brow furrowed in annoyance to the male's childish taunting.

"Fine then. _May_ we talk?" he corrected himself, scowling at the other, ignoring the snickering of Draco's little gang.

"I suppose we _could_" he mused, "But I'd rather not" he drawled. He turned and with his now cackling comrades began to stalk down the halls.

Staring after them dumbly for a few seconds, Harry growled and stepped after them, reaching out to grab Draco's shoulder but as the blond suddenly emitted a howl of agony, causing Harry to draw back in fright.

The other Slytherins spun round at the sound, wands drawn and pointing at Harry, only to look confused as they realised Harry didn't even have his wand drawn and looked scared shitless himself by the sudden cry.

"POTTER YOU FUCKING TWAT YOU STOOD ON MY-"

"-tail" Harry breathed, taking on the now rather repetitive expression of wide eyes which were only magnified by his glasses.

Draco frowned and looked down, as everyone else and Draco looked ready to faint as he laid eyes on the slender tail that peered from beneath his robes. The pale, slender appendage matched the tone of his new ears and a crop of silky looking fur sprouted from the very tip, catching the light as it twitched innocently.

"Oh shit" came the dismal mutter from the blond.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Harry!"

The call was immediate as the boy stepped through the portrait hole and slumped down onto the couch in front of the fire with a sigh. "Yeah 'Mione?" he replied, looking at the particularly giddy-faced witch.

"Any luck with Malfoy?" she questioned, calming a little however as Harry shook his head with doleful eyes.

"Don't worry Harry, we know he wouldn't just simply open up and tell us" she reassured him gently "Especially after Ron had a go at him" she said with a suspiciously happy smile which made Harry frown, but he quickly forced the obscure emotion away.

"Yeah, I know" he muttered, he knew Hermione was right, but he was dejected none the less. "Oh, any luck finding out the animal?" he queried and he noticed with amusement how her eyes lit up. Obviously she had.

"I did!" she grinned, just as Ron came across to them and plopped himself beside Harry as Hermione set a large book on the table in front of them. Opening the cover she quickly flicked through the pages before tapping the page with her finger triumphantly.

"That's what you are Harry" she stated proudly.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffy! Hehe =D


	3. It's all instinct

"A lion?"

"An _African _lion" Hermione corrected him before giving a nod of verification.

"Well mate, it could have been worse" Ron grinned. "You could have ended up as a bug, a pig…or a ferret" he pulled a face, making the two in his company smirk lightly. "So what was so important about finding out his animal thing?" the redhead queried, just as they were joined by Ginny who plopped herself down on the arm of the chair next to Harry.

"Well, it was first just out of generally curiosity, then it was because I wondered if Harry's personality would change and he would develop certain instincts along with the obvious characteristics" she explained, keeping her words short and sweet (As was possible for her) so Ron could follow. "I found their behaviour within prides rather fascinating" she admitted, taking the book back and setting it on her lap, flicking through the pages and placing her finger on the page.

"Males are the dominant ones within their pride and they're polygamous. Meaning that the males will be sexually active with all the females within their pride" she informed them, Harry raised a brow at this. "I don't know what this will mean exactly" she admitted. "All three of you are male with no females affected by the potion. Also I'm not sure if the attraction is limited to your orientation or towards those who were affected".

"Wait, why would I even want to be attracted to those who _were_ affected, need I remind you who they are?" Harry responded abruptly; although, it was a bit of an explanation to why he had the sudden urge to lick Draco's wounded jaw better.

"No, that's not what I mean Harry" she sighed softly. "If there were females, I have a feeling, because I assume they would share the same attributes as you would, you would naturally be attracted to them, however, because the other two are guys….it may mean that you will become more aggressive towards them. Male lions usually only have one in control of a single territory" she explained.

"Wait…so if Harry is affected by this, that means, he'll want to screw tons of girls and put Nott and Malfoy in their place?" he seemed particularly amused, envious and enthralled by these facts. "Watch out Hogwarts!" he laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed at the hopeless case before her. "But Harry's gay" Ginny reminded them suddenly from Harry's side, stroking his closest ear absently. "So, wouldn't that make him attracted to Malfoy or Nott, or possibly both?" she frowned. There were no answers to this however.

"Well…it might not even happen" she responded to the younger Weasley. "But we should try and read up on how to reverse potions gone wrong or try and figure out what effects it's going to have, like a potion that's had similar effects" she explained to the others who nodded. "Harry, I need you however, to try and get that information out of Malfoy" she insisted and Harry's shoulders sagged and held up his hands.

"Fine fine, I'll try" he soothed, slouching back against the couch and now attempting to process what he'd been told. Here were the possibilities so far apparently. Should these 'instincts' take charge he was either going to:

1) Beat the shit out of both Nott and Malfoy

2) Shag Malfoy

3) Shag Nott

Or

4) Shag both of them (possibly at the same time), or whoever comes near him.

Well wasn't this just lovely? And that wasn't breeching the possibility that he'd be bottom! Which, all of a sudden, didn't look as appealing as it used to, surely that was a good sign?

Harry shuddered at the thought, letting his mind wander as the others conversed, his mind pondered his situation. He was partially a lion, it seemed, and there was a chance their instincts would affect him. His eyes closed and he sighed gently. He wondered what the reaction would be if he tried to claim Draco or Theodore, he couldn't imagine himself ever giving into those two insufferable Slytherins, but Malfoy under his control, pleading him for sex, _submitting _to him. Well...

Harry's eyes shot open as he sat up sharply and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I...um…I'm just gonna head to bed for a nap" he told the conversing group, he waited until they each nodded before he stood, walked across the common room and promptly hurled himself up the stairs.

Yanking his curtains across the bed, securing him in darkness, his hand delved down into the suddenly tight confines of his pants.

This obviously _wasn't _good.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What _are_ you looking at Potter?" Draco drawled, his voice nonchalant, almost bored as he frowned at the Gryffindor who was intently glaring at him. His head was rested comfortably on his arms, which were folded on the desk top, and he was simply glaring at the blond as if the entire situation was his fault.

"Tell me the name" was the blunt reply. Draco blinked and looked at the brunet, perplexed.

"Excuse me?"

"The ingredient, tell me what it was" Harry responded, scowl deepening. Draco rolled his eyes and proceeded with the painful process of writing down notes about some civil war between Giants in some stupid year while trying not to fall asleep or get distracted. It seemed twice as hard, seeing as he could feel Harry's gaze burning into him and his brow furrowed irritably.

Now simply bored, Harry took Draco's distraction in writing to survey him once more They hadn't undergone anymore changes for a little while now. They were now fully equipped with ears, sharpened claw like nails, short thick fangs and tails. Harry had even come to the conclusion that his senses had heightened; his eyesight had improved, although he still wore his glasses. His hearing was much keener and his sense of smell still boggled the teen's mind by the all the curious new things he could smell.

Including a particularly new smell he hadn't picked up before. It tickled his senses and smelt fairly nice, sweet yet he couldn't really describe it other than that.

With a sigh, his gaze drifted to Theodore, and frowned to see the Slytherin avidly eyeing the Prince of the Serpent house. His tail immediately flicked in aggravation, catching Ron's attention.

"Something up mate?" he frowned, not noticing Draco glance at them from the corner of his eye and his ears perk with curiosity.

"No" he grunted lightly in reply. Tail flicking in annoyance, he glanced to the side again, startled to see Malfoy's eyes set on him intently. His perfectly shaped ears perked forward and he was doing nothing to hide the fact he was now openly staring.

His gaze flickered to the side and Harry felt a smirk grow on his lips as he saw Nott looking at him furiously at stealing Draco's attention. And then he realised what the hell he was doing and snapped his gaze away from both of them, forcing himself to listen to the mind grating drone of the Ghost's voice at the front of the class.

What the hell was going on? Harry had not idea.

Why was he suddenly so pleased that he could get Malfoy's attention better than Nott could? His brow creased, he may have to talk to Hermione very soon if this kept up. He just brushed it off as annoying the Slytherins, they could be so easy to mess with sometimes; surely that was just it?

The scraping of chairs brought it to Harry's attention that class had now ended and he blew out a sigh as he stuffed his still blank parchment into his bag and stood, keeping Draco in sight out the corner of his eye. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder followed Malfoy out of the classroom, he reached out and touched the Slytherin's shoulder and stepped back as the blond jerked round with a scowl. Obviously he wasn't used to being touched so openly like that.

"What is it Potter?" he drawled impatiently, getting tired of all this interaction between himself and the Gryffindor, it wasn't normal this…decency between them. "And for the last time, I'm not telling you the name of that ingredient, you should learn to keep your weasel under control" he huffed, obviously still sore about being assaulted in the library. "Besides, I have much more faith in Snape making the reversal potion than _Granger _of all people!"

Harry resisted the urge to slap the pompous git, but he knew that would get him nowhere, so grudgingly Harry forced himself to take a few calming breath before looking at the impatient looking blond once again. "Have you…noticed anything different, lately?" he asked calmly, adjusting his bag strap absently as he spoke, he just managed to glimpse Draco's eyebrow perk thoughtfully.

"You mean other than you _and _now Nott now staring at me in class?" he commented.

"No, I mean, something abnormal, a smell"

"A smel- wait, you often stare at me in class, Potter?" an amused smirk drew across the paler boy's lips. He took great pleasure in seeing Harry bristle in annoyance at being caught out.

"Only to remind myself why I hate you" he growled in response.

The throaty sound made Draco's eyebrows rise until they almost skimmed his hairline, his expression blank for a moment.

"No" he replied bluntly. "No smell" he frowned as he regained his line of thought. "Now if you excuse, I have better places to be, and better company to be in" Malfoy sneered, turning and departing the corridor, Harry scowling in his wake.

"Bastard"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry was in a particularly foul mood that afternoon, and even then that was putting it lightly. Not only did he have an essay for McGonagall to hand in that wasn't finished, but he also had the joy of double potions ahead of him and he'd just had the pleasure of seeing Nott and Malfoy.

He hadn't interacted with the Slytherins at all since Malfoy's brush off, intent to keep as much distance between them as humanly possible. But what had really bugged him and drove him into his snit happened to be -strangely enough- the fact that Nott was getting irritatingly more daring when it came to flirting with the Ice Prince. The close proximity of the boys as the stood in the corridor when Harry had seen them had been enough to make the Gryffindor stop and look. However it was the way Nott's tail had been brushing Draco's that caused a partially familiar yet unwelcome feeling to unfurl in his chest. He'd watched with growing agitation as Nott had made an attempt to stroke his tail up Malfoy's leg, the perverted bugger!

However the move had not been accepted well and Harry had smugly watched as Draco snapped at Theo and put more distance between them. It was then Harry had taken his moment to flee, and as he walked, the feeling of smugness dissolved into confusion and annoyance as Harry pondered the strange new feelings that were recurring slowly yet more frequently with every passing day.

What did it matter that Theodore was persistent with Draco? It wasn't like he was Harry's property or anything...

'_But I wish he was'_

Muttered a traitorous part of his mind and his jaw clenched with a small growl as he practically threw himself down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, giving his head a rough shake to clear his thoughts as he pinned back his ears and lashed his tail feverishly to try and curb his pent up frustration.

'_Draco's not being as stubborn; he'll be claimed soon enough.'_

What the hell was going on? Claim? Where had that come from? And he most certainly didn't want to claim _Malfoy _of all people! Although, the idea was suspiciously arousing for the boy. The word was primitive, used for animals not cultured human beings. Claim, mate, fuck…ok, so that wasn't so primitive, but _just_ as appealing to the brunet who gave a light growl in annoyance. He couldn't even win an argument with himself without getting distracted!

"You ok, Harry?"

His eyes opened to the sight of Ginny perched on the arm chair opposite him; he sighed and nodded, running a hand through his already tousled hair, careful not to hit his ears as he had done a few times before.

"Yeah, just finding this whole thing taxing" he grumbled, Ginny nodding sympathetically beside him.

"Don't worry Harry" she grinned, eyes flickering with life which refreshed the otherwise downtrodden boy. "Hermione thinks she's found a potion which has the same effects as whatever one you botched up" she grinned, Harry grimacing at her words which only proceeded to make her laugh light heartedly.

"Don't worry Harry, if we can't reverse it just yet, we can at least get an idea of what will happen" she reassured him, effectively as well it seemed.

"Thanks Gin" he smiled, his day seeming a tad more bearable thanks to the cheery redhead. With an appreciative smile and peck on the cheek Harry gathered his bag and left once more through the portrait hole, he did have double potions to endure after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Bit of set up for you, more action in the next one I promise ^^. I'm starting to slide into these roles a bit better now so hopefully you'll find the characters/story more enjoyable c:


	4. The smell of attraction

Ok, now he was starting to get pissed. Sure, Draco Malfoy did not, by any means, dislike attention, hell, he adored attention and hated when he didn't have it. But he never before thought he could have _too much_ attention! Or more specifically, attention from those he'd insisted several times, to leave him the _fuck_ alone!

"_Nott_" he spat, a hiss in his voice which made a few students turn their head to see, "Remove your hand this instant!" he growled, turning furiously glinting eyes on the boy, Nott frowned and huffed sulkily.

"I wish you'd just give it a try, Draco" he all but purred into the other teen's ear. Theo's attempts, instead of getting less frequent with each rejection, were simply starting to get more persistent; he seemed to enjoy Draco's aggression as if it was some sort of challenge. But the blond couldn't exactly try the 'just ignore him' tactic, otherwise he'd end up with the prick molesting him in the corridor!

And then there was Potter, staring at him, _again_. Seriously, was one infatuated idiot not bad enough? The worst thing was it wasn't even a glare! It was more curious than anything else, and if he glanced out the corner of his eye now, he could see Harry's brow crinkle lightly.

Despite being distracted by the pressing head encouraged by his frustration, a smirk crawled over Draco's lips as his brilliant mind conjured up a way to toy with both of his irritations at once.

Making sure Theo was watching -which wasn't hard since he wouldn't take his eyes of him for Merlin's sake- the slender male turned slightly in his seat. His grey eyes glittered with mischief as he cocked his head lightly to the side, blond hair brushing across his forehead, in an almost innocent looking gesture. What made it far from innocent, however, was when Draco parted his lips slightly and slowly dragged the tip of his tongue across his lower lip and traced one of his fangs with the pink muscle. His eyes were fixated on Harry as he gave a flirtatious smirk, the seduction that had oozed from the simply motion not going unnoticed.

Amusement immediately swelled in his chest as he saw the shock on the Golden Boy's face, followed by clumsy, flustered scrabbling for a quill as the Gryffindor proceeded to quickly jot down the notes like they were supposed to be doing. The small commotion however gained a few queer looks from his friends and some muffled whispering around the dank dungeon which caused Draco to mentally cackle loudly in delight at affecting Potter in such a manner.

He didn't notice Theo's murderous gaze on him however, a small growl escaping his lips. He was not happy, no, not one bit.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Harry, are you ok?" The boy in question turned to face his bushy haired friend. Hermione was looking at him with concern; concern which was completely justifiable seeing as dinner had consisted of Harry either glaring a hole in his steak or shared glowers between Malfoy and Nott.

"Fine" he growled, missing the flinch that crossed her face at the deep, throaty resonance that accompanied this new sound. It wasn't horrible, no, it was deep and powerful and he was fairly pleased to see -Although he'd deny it completely- that Draco seemed to have picked up on the sound, even from across the hall. His ears were perked and eyes alert as he hunted out the sound. His eyes of course landed on Harry.

Harry felt his breath lodge in his throat as he locked onto Draco's eyes and found it almost impossible to look away from the stormy eyes that were as mesmerizing as any felines. A slow smirk curled the corners of Malfoy's lips as he held Harry's gaze for a few more seconds before cocking his head lightly and looked away to continued the conversation he'd been having before he'd gotten distracted.

"Harry…you've been sulking the past few days, if you're not staring at Malfoy, you're glaring at Nott, and if you're not doing that you're constantly distracted by only Merlin knows what" Hermione sighed as Harry tuned back in. Harry's ears flattened guiltily as Hermione fixed a pleading expression, pleading for him to confide in her, Ron, Ginny, anyone!

"It's nothing" he grumbled, proceeding to gouge his steak with his knife and muttering under his breath. What could he possibly tell her?

_Oh, by the way, Hermione, I'm getting seriously pissed at Nott for hitting on Draco, I'm wanking over the blond most nights and there's this sweet smell that's been driving me mad the past few days! _

Yeah, _that_ wouldn't go well. Especially since Ron would probably kill him for even looking at Malfoy. He grimaced, Harry's hate towards Malfoy was nothing compared to Ron's, hence why the redhead was more likely to strike Draco than Harry was.

"Harry has every right to stare; did you see what that greasy git done in potions?" Ron put in with a look of disgust. "Probably traumatised him" he huffed. Hermione frowned, clearly having been too busy taking notes to notice Draco's little seductive teasing. She looked to Harry, expecting him to tell her, of course.

"It was nothing, he was just being a prat" he muttered, finally taking a bite of the now incredibly tender steak, scowling as made his way through the meat. He only just remembered to choose some vegetables before Hermione nagged him. His taste for vegetables had decreased over the past few days, which seemed understandable seeing as he had the taste of a natural carnivore.

Curious, Harry glanced across the hall and smirked; amused to see Pansy apparently giving Draco the same lecture on vegetables and promptly attempting to force feed the blond. He chuckled dryly under his breath, if there was anyone who could boss the blond around, it was Parkinson.

A chord strung tightly in Harry's chest, making him scowl and his ears pin back. Oh dear, what was the world coming to when he started to be jealous of _Pansy!?_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

He'd had enough.

Harry could barely concentrate on the lesson anymore; he couldn't even remember what subject he was in! With a bleary glance to the front, the Gryffindor briefly watched McGonagall demonstrating wand movements, gathering that he was obviously in Transfiguration, before he looked away again. He whined quietly in the back of his throat and shifted in his seat, catching the attention of Ron who sat beside him.

"You ok Harry?" he asked, turning to his friend who was slumped back in his chair. Harry looked at Ron and away again to the door, ears twitching and perking forward. No he was most certainly not alright, there was that smell again. But it was stronger than before, and no longer was it simply sweet. It was delicious and it tugged at some deeply buried instinct. He had to find out what it was before it slowly drove him mad or his grades through the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he forced a smile which seemed to be good enough for his friend who smiled and nodded and looked back at the front. Harry sighed, tail flicking with more energy the closer it got to the end of the lesson. It would be lunch then, maybe then he could find that scent? He licked his lips earnestly; the curiosity had been driving him just as barmy as that particular aroma had.

As McGonagall finally instructed them to pack up, Harry was the first to throw his bag over his shoulder and, forgetting to alert his friends, dashed out the classroom without so much as a backwards glance.

His head was held up as he walked briskly through the corridors and dodged bustling students who were scurrying to the Great Hall for lunch. Despite the mesh of unique scents, perfumes, deodorants and sweat he could still smell that deliriously delectable fragrance that the made the brunet's mouth water. He licked his dry lips as he swerved around a group of first years who looked at him with curiosity at his quick passing.

The scent was there, getting stronger and, if possible, sweeter, he had to hold back a groan as he broke into a sprint; he had to find that smell! He sharply turned the corner and hit a hard body full on, bowling them both to the floor in a mess of limbs and a mass of curses.

Feeling himself splayed on top of the other, his eyes fluttered open to see pale skin, soft lips and wide silver eyes. Harry's own eyes imitated saucers as he scuttled back onto his knees and looked at the blond who was currently sprawled on his back, propped up on his elbows while his eyes glistening like shiny new sickles as fury raged in their depths.

"Watch where you're fucking going, Potter!" the Slytherin snarled, but the venomous words went unheard by the Gryffindor. He continued to stare at the elder boy, seemingly speechless and Draco was quick to pick up on this fact. "What are you doing?" he scowled, watching his unmoving rival warily.

--------

His breath caught in his throat and he looked startled as Harry began to lean forward on his hands, eyes still set on his, it was almost hypnotic how Harry held his eyes, unblinking. Now on all fours the brunet gingerly moved forward, having not been too far away to start with.

"Potter!?" he cursed himself for the sudden high pitch in his voice as Harry silently leaned forward to his neck. The Slytherin's body stiffened as he felt Harry's nose tenderly brush the warm, pale perfect flesh of his throat.

His eyes narrowed at the boy when he drew back after a few seconds, trying to banish to uncharacteristic heat in his cheeks and tightness in his groin from the close contact. Those emerald eyes looked tame, sated and held a glisten of wonder.

--------

"It's you" he breathed softly, the warm breath brushing Draco's cheek and neck and making the Slytherin fidget where he sat, having pushed himself up into a sitting position as soon as Harry had leant back. "The smell" he murmured, "It's you" he murmured, a small almost audible purr in his voice which alarmed the blond a fraction, Harry looked about ready to pounce him.

"Smell, Potter?" he drawled, voice forcefully calm in an attempt to keep control of the situation.

"You smell" he responded bluntly, it was when he saw the blond's jaw tense he realised how insulting that had sounded. "Nice, you smell nice" he amended, biting his lower lip and looking flustered as he leant back further, his hand lifting to rub at his neck with embarrassment while Draco raised an amused eyebrow.

"Harry!"

"Draco!"

Both heads turned curtly to look passed the other on the floor; Blaise, Pansy and Theodore were coming from Harry's side while Ron and Hermione were coming up behind Draco. Soon the two boys were blocked on either side.

"What are you doing Potter!?" Theodore snarled; the sound particularly vicious and accompanied by a rough throaty undertone to which Harry growled in response to Theo's aggressive behaviour. The lionized Gryffindor bared his sharpened teeth, the hair on the back of his neck bristling as ears pinned back, startling those around him with the hostility.

Draco seemed to perk up with interest at the sudden display of dominance and thought it best to defuse the situation with as much of his dignity as he could salvage. Ears pinned back he blew out a breath and got quickly but elegantly to his feet while brushing dirt from his robes, running a hand through his hair to return the locks to their previously immaculate state.

"Well Potter, I'd appreciate you to watch where you going, least I have to hex you next time" Malfoy scowled, setting a cold glare on the boy on his knees, the group of Slytherins, now with their leader in their ranks, turned and swiftly made their way down the corridor with a few muttered words.

Theo lingered, dark eyes lingering on the Gryffindor, growling a distinct "Stay away" before turning and followed after the others.

"What a bunch of tossers" Ron scowled, walking over to Harry and hoisting the shorter boy to his feet, frowning after the group.

"Do you mind telling us what the heck is going on, Harry?" Hermione frowned, "First you run off after class without us, and then we find you on the third floor, literally on the floor instead of the Great Hall, and you're with Draco Malfoy no less!" she huffed, brow creased in question.

He bit his lip, oh boy, how was he meant to explain this?

"I'll explain in the Common Room later" he told them after some deliberation, hoping that would buy him enough time to figure out what happened himself. They didn't look happy, but didn't badger him, seeing as he'd agreed to tell them despite the wait.

"Ok Harry…well, c'mon, we'd better get down to lunch, Ron's stomach was attempting to join the conversation on the way here" she smiled, Ron's ears flaring red at the comment and grumbled something although he was still smiling.

The group started to make their way down the corridor the opposite way that the Slytherins had gone, Harry paused however to look down the corridor they had traversed, His mind was awash with confusion and thoughts, thoughts which included his recent encounter with the blond haired Slytherin. So many questions with no answers.

'_Why had Malfoy smelt so good? He hadn't smelt like that before and Nott most certainly didn't, if anything, he smelt horrible, threatening…' _

And Harry was positive of that, Nott unsettled him simply by scent alone, it touched some deeply imbedded nerve that Harry couldn't explain. Nott possessed a strong lingering musk which had so far managed to cling to almost anything he touched, and Harry didn't like it, it most certainly didn't have the delicious appeal that Malfoy's new scent did.

Could Nott smell it too? He frowned, stomach twisting, if Draco's scent attracted Harry, no doubt Nott could smell it, and probably found it just as irresistible as he did. With a thoughtful frown, Harry turned and followed his friends who had paused to wait for him before they all trooped down to the packed Great Hall, Harry's mind abuzz with activity.

* * *

**A/N**: So, how are you guys liking it so far? =D


	5. The feminine role

"Ok Harry! Spill!"

Harry found himself virtually thrown into the plush crimson armchair in the Gryffindor common room. He grumbled and righted himself to make himself at least a tad more comfortable, settling with his legs folded beside him and arms crossed on the arm of the chair with his head resting on them. Partially curled up or languidly stretched out had become favourable positions for the young Gryffindor.

Currently Harry felt rather fed up with his two best friends, since he'd had to endure their constant reminders for him to tell them about the minor incident with Malfoy that had occurred earlier that day.  
It had taken a lot of restraint not to snap at them, which he was pretty sure would have come out as a snarl or something. If anything, most sounds he made were from his lion counterpart, when he growled, snarled or roared, he done so literally. He was afraid of what other sounds may escape him at some point.

He sighed as he looked at the eager faces peering at him and he licked his lips tentatively. "Well…you know that smell, I've mentioned a few times?"

"You mean the one you keep moaning about constantly?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ginny who had once more joined them, swaggering over and plopping herself down beside Ron. Harry huffed and sulked momentarily before continuing. "Yeah, that one…well I really couldn't concentrate today because of it, and it was driving me mad not knowing what it was and it smelt so…" he groped for a word, biting his lip hesitantly. If he said 'delicious' and then introduced Malfoy into the conversation, they were sure to get the wrong idea, or the right idea...truthfully, harry wasn't all that sure anymore.

"Nice…" was the best he could come up with. "And I just had to find out what it was because seriously I couldn't even remember what class I'd been in at the time," he was met with eager nods for him to continue. "So, I ran out of class to find out what it was, and I'd discovered it moved, hence why I was out so fast" he explained, remembering his more leisurely -yet unsuccessful- chases after the source of the smell.

He swallowed, now the harder bit. "And well, I chased it and I ran into Malfoy" he explained, pausing briefly as Ron muttered 'git' and a few other choice words under his breath.

"Go on Harry" Hermione insisted, wanting to see what had conspired between the two, although he was sure he could see a shadow of concern in her eyes, but he brushed it aside.

"Well, I just sort of sat there, staring at him. The smell was really strong…and it was then I realised that the smell was coming from _Malfoy_" he muttered, his last words giving away to silence as his friends stared at him dumbly. He could see the gears working in their heads, now he was just waiting for the expressions of horror.

"Oh dear" Hermione muttered, fingers toying with the hem of her skirt. This reaction causing more than a small prickle of interest to rise as she attracted their attention, but they didn't interrupt; she had that distinct 'I'm working something out, don't bother me' look and so they compliantly allowed her to mull what she'd just been told in peace.

"I think we should take this to Dumbledore now, Harry" she frowned, her words spurring surprise within the small group.

"Why?" he questioned, wondering if the witch had found something she hadn't yet told him about. Was there a danger? A frown met his lips, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling with unease. Something had obviously worried Hermione which unnerved him greatly.

"Well…" Hermione nibbled her lip thoughtfully. "I found a potion that has surprisingly similar results to what is happening with you, Malfoy and Nott, and if I'm correct, Malfoy's going to need a bit of protection" she explained quietly, surprising those around her before both Weasley's looked at Harry anxiously, expressions he'd seen far too many times before.

"Protection?" Harry repeated, this didn't sound too good at all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Within the next hour there was a small assembly around Dumbledore's large and vastly cluttered desk, his spindly fingers were knitted together with his elbows propped on the varnished surface, looking at the small and rather odd collection before him.

Consisting of Harry, Hermione, Ron and of course, Draco, Theodore, Blaise and Pansy (Who refused to be left out) it was a strange sight to see, a tame mix of lion and snakes. On either side of the students, were their head of houses that had seen fit to escort them on this matter.

"Well, isn't this pleasant?" Dumbledore said at last, a warm smile on his lips and that familiar twinkle in his clear blue eyes as he gazed at the group. "Tea?" he offered, getting (mostly) neat declines from the students as he poured one for himself and Professor McGonagall, despite her own polite refusal. "Now, what do I owe the pleasure?" he said at last, setting his cup down after a gratifying sip, able to see that the students were getting a bit impatient.

"Miss Granger, I believe you are the organiser for this little gathering?" he smiled, the witch nodding her head, two books cradled to her chest as if they contained the answers to everything. The Slytherins looked at her and sneered in disdain, figures it was the bookish Gryffindor that had hauled them all up here when they could be doing something else with their time.

"Not to rush you, Granger, but we do have lives to get on with" came Malfoy's familiar drawl and Hermione bristled at the tone but she wasn't quite as easily riled as her two companions.

"Well it's for _your_ benefit, _Malfoy_" she replied coolly in response, watching for the Slytherin's reaction. Draco easily applied the blank mask he was famous for, although his grey eyes narrow suspiciously. With a small gesture from the headmaster, the girl stepped forward and placed the two books on the desk before thumbing the small page marks to calm her nerves before stepping back from the desk.

"Since the changes with Harry, I wanted to try and see if I could help" she paused to let the Slytherins have their moment of eye rolling and sneering at her, Snape seeming unimpressed by the small declaration. "I found out which animal they had been 'fused' with in a sense, an African Lion which can be put down to the chunk of diced Lion heart were added to the potion" she explained lightly.

"It was mostly, out of curiosity to learn about the animal to see if Harry would develop any instincts or habits from his animal counterpart and, it's fair to say, there have been some displays of that. In all three of them" indicating loosely to the two Slytherin boys also. "And it was only when Harry told me about a 'sweet scent' which had been bothering him the past few days, that led to Malfoy, that made me believe it was best to bring this to you. I think it's in Malfoy's best interest that he be moved from the Slytherin dorms" she stated, wanting to get her main point out there, no point beating around the bush.

"And why exactly is that, Granger?" the serpent in question growled lightly, ears pinned back to show his irritation, a sharp look from Snape caused him to scowl but make no further comment and instead, folded his arms across his chest to let Granger explain her theories further. Needless to say, she had their attention, seeing as Snape had so far come up empty handed.

"Well," she opened the potions book, thumbing through the pages until it settled on a page with a list of ingredients and a description of the particular potion with a few illustrations of its colour and effects.

"The 'Heilahdus Draught' is a potion intended to give the drinker the heightened senses of whatever animal essence is mixed in during brewing" she went on, growing bolder with each word now that the Slytherins were no longer mocking her, but listening with begrudged interest. "But, Harry's potion was by no means identical as it is difficult to brew in itself. It was simply by accident, but…from what I can tell the potion of Harry's, can in a way 'think".

"Ms Granger, I would just like to inform you that a liquid, which lacks any form of solid components let alone a brain, can in no way 'think' for itself" The potions master interjected, setting his eyes on the witch who shuffled her feet, ignoring the amused snickers of the Serpents.

"Yes well, I didn't mean it literally, sir, it doesn't 'think' per say, but can act on the body, I suppose one way to describe it, is that the potion has made a new 'species' from them" she gestured to the affected boys. "Like all species, they're main instinct is to survive and therefore, to reproduce and the potion acted on this. But the problem is they're all boys." A curious silence ensued, very few knew where this was going and Harry shuffled nervously.

"They have the instincts of a lion, and that is to carry on their line and this is where Malfoy's scent that Harry can smell comes in, the potion affected Malfoy differently, if I'm right, it's chosen him as the lioness".

"IT _WHAT!?_"

Hermione flinched at the blond's furious squawk, she'd had a feeling he'd react badly to that information, and it was difficult to smother her amusement by the information herself, but she forced herself to elaborate.

"Because you are all male, the potion done its best to do what it was meant to, to make a new species however, for this, it had to affect one or two of you as a love interest for the other. Like actual lions, if you've noticed the increased hostility between Nott and Harry, it's because they were the ones who have been affected as the dominant males" she opened the book she had shown Harry earlier with the information on lions.

She placed a finger under the words, reading out to the small audience. "During the period of mating, the lioness will release a scent that will alert and attract the male of their pride, the scent will come from the pheromones released and the female will also 'flirt' with the male" she recited, before pausing to smile, "In short, Draco's unknowingly alerting Harry and Nott that he's ready to mate".

All eyes turned to Draco at this and his ears fell uncomfortably, the last thing he needed were these odd looks because Granger had practically called him a girl and that he was apparently in desperate need for a lay. Rage bubbled at the back of his throat, as his face burned with humiliation.

"So why me!?" He snapped, "I'm no less masculine than they are!" he growled indignantly, earning a snort from Ron and a small smirk from Blaise. The enraged look sent their way immediately shut them up and wiped the smirk clean from his comrade's face.

"I'm afraid that, I don't have answers for that" she admitted, but her eyes flashed. "But you'll just have to suck it up I'm afraid Malfoy, you were the one chosen to take on the feminine role for whatever reason" she stated matter-of-factly, stunning the blond into a gracious silence.

He got over his shock, which gave away to annoyance at the unfairness of it all. He released a small growl beneath his breath which caused Harry and Theo who looked at him, ears pinned forward and tails stilled with interest to their apparent 'love interest'. Draco looked at both of them after realising what they were doing; the sheer murderous look in his eyes was enough to make the two boys shuffle away a few steps.

"This doesn't explain why this is for my protection, all you've said is the potion was gender confused and these two" he gestured with disgust to the two boys, "Want in my pants" he sulked.

Hermione bit her lip, suppress a smile at Draco's words. But she soon sobered up, the next part was what had initially worried her and it felt like she was betraying Harry by saying this, but he was involved, after all and could pose a threat to Draco's well being.

"Well…when a lioness is in "season", the male will be immediately interested and will want to take advantage of this opportunity to mate. The scent you're releasing Malfoy, will simply get stronger and will become almost impossible for Harry or Nott to ignore, the scent is..." she blushed, inhaling a steadying breath. "The scent to Harry or Nott would be pretty much foreplay".

Draco paled at the thought; Hermione shuffled her feet, pink in the face (as was Ron at this point). McGonagall looked affronted at if such a thing was unthinkable and Harry at least had the decency to look embarrassed, Theo just looked thrilled at the idea. "So" the witch continued. "This will continue, the smell will get stronger…and if push comes to shove and Malfoy doesn't give in to either of them, it may result in…force."

"Force?" Draco frowned, taking a moment, along with the rest to try and figure out what she meant as it didn't seem Hermione was going to elaborate any further. His eyebrows furrowed in thought before realisation dawned on him. "Rape?" His voice was small and stricken at the thought, alarm blooming in his stomach.

Harry stiffened at the word. Looking to Hermione and tension just seemed to soak the room. Apparently the situation had just grown a bit more serious. They all looked to Dumbledore, speechless; the elder wizard seemed to look at them with a contemplative gaze.

"I think, for Mr Malfoy's best interests, we should have other sleeping arrangements until this affair is sorted and his safety secured. However you can continue class as normal, I'm quite sure you're friends will make sure nothing unfortunate befalls young Harry, Draco and Theodore".

"Unfortunate!" the blond spluttered in response. "I have a possibility of being raped and it's _unfortunate_?" he seethed, a growl slipping into his voice but Blaise along with Ron and Hermione nodded their heads in understanding as Pansy scuttled over to settle the fuming blond.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention Ms Granger, I believe ten points to Gryffindor for your tactfulness on this situation, we can now avoid a serious incident" he nodded, Hermione beamed at the praise and gathered her books from the desk.

Seeing as there was no more to be said, those present began to depart, all but Professor McGonagall.

"Albus, are you sure this is wise?" the woman frowned, taking a now vacant seat. "This could easily get out of control, and to put at such a risk by two other students, despite who they are…"

"In truth, Minerva I find this whole situation fascinating" the man admitted with a small smile. "I think, if any unpleasantness can be avoided, we may have some interesting occurrences, after all. Mr Malfoy may need to pick a mate eventually" he responded cheerfully, blue eyes twinkling gleefully as he raised the cup to his lips once more.

* * *

**A/N: **Just giving you the set up now, tried to make it as interesting as possible, not easy when it's just mostly chatter x3


	6. Everything's tense

Hogwarts had been particularly tense the passed few days. Of course, everyone knew exactly the cause, but at the same time, didn't know the reason for said cause, much to everyone's curiosity. One of the main disruptions being the two most acknowledged students within Hogwarts.

One particular Slytherin Prince had upped his 'I'm a nasty git get out of my way' behaviour by about a hundred times what it had been previously and everyone was suffering the blond's livid wrath. He would literally prowl the corridors and pounce on any poor unsuspecting student who even remotely glanced at him in some 'funny' way (Although not literally pounce of course).

Hell, even though he'd forgotten he possessed a wand the passed few days, no one seemed any less fearful, Malfoy had looked about ready to savage some poor little first year that hadn't gotten out of his way fast enough, if Pansy hadn't of hexed the poor thing out the way they would have felt a lot worse than a simple little hex. And the worst part was that no one even knew the reason for this abysmal mood other than a tight lipped few.

The other puzzle that was baffling the students of Hogwarts was none other than everyone's Golden Gryffindor. The antsy behaviour that the brunet had been displaying, although wittingly, was beginning to concern his fellow Gryffindors, they hadn't seen Harry this broody and troubled since before Voldemort's death and the boy's inability to remain still for very long and his constant pensive expression was starting to draw attention from the other houses.

Not only that, but the sudden decline in fights between said Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed to have the gossip mill buzzing, wondering what was wrong with the two long term rivals. It only added fuel to the file when the two boys ran into each other, although hit was a rare occurrence, and Draco's calm façade faltered and Harry's eyes would widen almost comically before they beat a hasty retreat from the other.

And to top it off, not only had Draco and Harry ceased their infamous Corridor clashes but the emotions usually put into them seemed strangely misplaced. Although Draco kept to his role as the sneering, insulting, insolent prick he was, Harry not longer reacted to the jibes, of course his brow would furrow with irritation but he would only gaze at the Slytherin Prince with rapt curiosity.

However what had everyone reeling was the fact that Harry's hostility had instead, it seemed, fallen on Theodore. The two boys, much to everyone's bemusement, had already crossed paths and left the majority with harsh words and threats thrown. No violence as of yet, but anyone who wasn't blind could see the strange new aggression bubbling beneath the surface of their insults and snarls.

Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy could watch on helplessly, although they wouldn't admit it, as things began to elevate between the lionised males. The foreseeable future was incredibly foggy and they simply couldn't guess what would happen next, things were volatile enough at the moment with the rising aggression and restless males.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Merlin Draco, are you sure this is the last of them!?"

The blond turned, arms folded across his chest as he looked to the other boy as he collapsed onto his bed, Blaise's weary body spread-eagled on the dark green, silk covers which caused Draco's jaw to twitch in annoyance.

"Don't be such a bitch Blaise" the boy scowled, looking at the clothes he was now neatly arranging into his wardrobe with small flicks of his wand as the clothes obediently hovered in the air before hanging themselves up or folding and tucking themselves neatly into the drawers opened for them.

"Sorry, but you lost all right to call _me_ a bitch when I just had to haul _tons_ of clothes and hair products here while you're the one storming around grumping like your on your bloody period!"

Draco whirled around in a flurry, eyes glittering dangerous and the boy on the bed tensed, holding his hands up submissively but before the blond could say anything there was a head peering around the door. "Everything alright babe?" it was Nott's sultry purr that he'd adopted towards Draco within the passed few days and the boy sported some angry scratches from the infuriated prince.

Blaise's eyes widened at Theodore as if he had just pranced in wearing sod all (Although Blaise had a feeling that step was coming soon enough). Draco let out a furious snarl, the harsh sound echoing off the stone walls, and threw a hex at the other boys who jumped up immediately and bailed from the room, knowing better than to retaliate currently while Draco was having some 'issues'.

As the door slammed shut, leaving him alone, Draco released another sharp sound of rage, knuckles white as he gripped his wand with frightening force.

He threw himself angrily onto his bed, wand clattering to the floor and his ears perked, following the small rattle that signalled it had rolled under the bed.

"Fantastic" the boy growled irritably, ears falling limp and tail twitching on the duvet, the soft plumes of blond looking almost white against the darker toned sheets of green. He huffed scowling at the stone wall of his new accommodation, or should he say old accommodation?

He had been reinstated his old head boy room, which, he had evidently lost due to certain circumstances which had fallen under the 'abusing the privilege of a private dorm room' category, figure out for your self how exactly that had come across, it had involved one major party, rivers of alcohol and more than a single accompaniment to his room for the night.

Sighing the blond closed his eyes, relaxing onto the soft bed with a bit more relief, he'd barely gotten any time to himself lately, he was constantly secured on either side by either Pansy and Blaise or Goyle, whoever happened to be present at the time. They were taking Draco's well being, much to the blond's surprise, very seriously.

They hadn't let Theodore make any physical contact for a while now, despite the other male's obvious displeasure and they were constantly around when they trailed the castle, so Potter had no chance of getting as close as he had before when they were on the floor.

The Slytherin bit his lower lip softly, eyes closing as he remembered the way the Gryffindor had looked at him and then slowly, agonisingly so, leant in, and when his nose brushed against his skin. Draco released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, a small groan escaping his lips as he went over each little detail of the encounter in his head. The way Potter had sat, watching him with such an intensity in his gaze, he was sure he had seen hunger in his eyes and the thought made a shiver run down his back.

He replayed it over in his head once more, imagining what would of happened if Harry had been bolder, maybe even kissing his neck, a soft brush of lips like when his nose had skimmed his throat. He squirmed softly on the bed at the thought, he could almost feel the kisses on his neck. He arched softly, arousal pressed against the bed uncomfortably so.

"Like that, babe?"

Draco's eyes flew open at the purr in his ear and bucked sharply, throwing Theodore off of him and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Theodore looked up with a scowl, fangs bared at the rude disruption until both heads turned sharply as Pansy threw the door open, Blaise lingering behind her. The witch scowled darkly at the lion on the floor and stalked over, grabbing the collar of his shirt as if he was simply a disobedient pet.

"Sorry Dray, Blaise wasn't keeping an eye on him" she apologised, ignoring the indignant protests from outside the door. Draco could only nod curtly, hair mussed and eyes dark as they struggled to haul Theodore out, as soon as the door snapped shut the blond didn't hesitate to throw a few heavy sealing charms at it just to make sure.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Theodore glared angrily at the sealed door, growling and casting some charms in hopes of getting back in, when that failed, he reduced himself to sitting and scratching pathetically at the wood.

"Oh god Theodore, can you get any more pathetic?" Pansy sneered, arms folded across her chest as she perked an eyebrow at the boy on the floor who ear's flattened and a warning growl rolled from his throat, tail lashing with agitation at his predicament.

"Well what do you want from me!? I'm as hard as a bloody rock and Draco smells fucking gorgeous" his voice tapering off into a longing whine as he gave the door another few scratches, whining a few times for good measure before pressing his ear to the door in hopes of hearing his infatuation approach or remove the charms keeping him out.

No such luck.

"Please Nott, Draco's rejected you loads of times now, won't you just give it a rest?" the dark haired girl scowled in annoyance, tired of Theo's persistence when Draco clearly wasn't interested in Theo or Potter.

"He may have rejected me, but he likes what I can do, he was groaning away quite happily before I spoke" he informed the other, seemingly quite pleased with him. Pansy scowled, not liking the fact Draco had clearly been taken advantage of, and since Nott was sinking to low standards and becoming incredibly horny at the sight of the Malfoy heir, it was pretty obvious that Draco's scent was getting stronger.

Pansy mentally thanked the fact that Granger had brought this out before they left it to late, although he'd never admit to such a thing of course.

With another baleful glare at Theo and a particularly nasty hex to deter him for a few hours from clawing his way through Draco's door, she turned and stalked towards the Slytherin common room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was the afternoon of the next day before anything relatively interesting happened. Charms had been nothing too spectacular, Hermione of course, perfected the new spell within the hour, Seamus managed to accidentally stick poor Professor Flitwick to the wall and Harry was too distracted to even recall what spell they were meant to be learning.

So, flanked once more by his friends, they made their way down the corridor, they had a free period and were intent on enjoying the sun in the courtyard, maybe to a but of studying if Hermione had her way. As they made their way down to the open area, a suddenly sharp, familiar scent caused the lion's step's to falter and his body stiffen, he raised his head slightly, brows furrowed. Noticing they were missing one of their trio, the two who had kept walking stopped to frown at the Golden Boy.

"Mate? what's up?"

He ignored the question, eyes scanning the corridors which squared off the courtyard, a few students bustling passed. But Harry was only noticed the deep musky scent of a male, the strong scent of arousal, fear and…Draco.

Harry's eyes widened suddenly as the last scent pressed against him, head turning sharply and eventually caught sight of the two males, Draco with his back flush against the wall and Nott pressed up against his front, holding him there. It seemed Theo had grown tired of trying and constantly failing to woo the other snake, or he was simply no longer patient enough to bother resisting Draco's scent which even now was causing Harry's body to react strongly to the allure.

But as he saw the taller, dark haired male bow his head and nip sharply at the struggling blond's neck, rage flared inside the brunet's chest. Like hell was Nott getting away with that!

With a snarl, Harry was pelting full speed towards the two, leaving two startled Gryffindors in his wake. Draco who saw him first stiffened and gave a barely stifled cry of surprise as the Gryffindor bowled into the male holding him, relief flooding him as he no longer felt the stronger daunting weight of Theodore against his front.

The creamy ears perked as he heard the enraged snarls from Theodore as the bodies hit the floor, Harry responded with his own, deep snarl, the first onto his feet. This was it, their first proper encounter and fight for Draco. For the right to claim him, of course, one part of Malfoy was severely pissed that they thought a fight with each other meant he belonged them, like some sort of prize. However another part was simply thrilled the two males were fighting over him so he preened silently to himself.

Merlin he was getting more pathetic by the day…

But none the less, it didn't fault the arousal that was pressed against Draco's trousers as the two males displayed their dominance, no fists were thrown yet, no claws or teeth, Harry was simply letting Theo know he'd over stepped a boundary and he was most certainly not pleased.

The two males seemed to be in control of their anger, not doing much more than reassuring their dominance, it seemed a fight was only if necessary, but both were fairly wound up, that was for sure. Growls and snarls were emitting from both of them, and sensing the tension and possible fight, a small crowd of nervous but intrigued students caged them, if not giving them a good amount of room, somewhat tentative of their own safety.

Theodore was the first to make a move, eyes held cautiously on the Gryffindor he made a few steps towards Draco, before finding himself pushed back by a strong arm and a commanding snarl. He lashed out, catching Harry off guard. With quick reflexes Harry had sunk his claws into the other's side and pulled him back when Theo tried to swiftly slink passed him.

Turning sharply the boys finally engaged in a proper fight, claws raked at the other's robes and feet were secured on the ground to push the other back. The two rivals struggled with each other, throwing punches and kicks, nails trying to reach flesh. Claws suddenly connected with Harry's cheek, a fist met Theo's jaw, a knee for his gut and a purposeful swing of his hand to the side of Theodore's head sent the Slytherin sprawling to the hard ground.

To finish it off, Harry approached the Slytherin with obvious intent to harm, steps swift and menacing, Theodore scrambled to his feet and fled, Harry stopping with a smirk as he efficiently chased off his opponent. He then turned to look at the blond whom hadn't moved an inch, eyes set on Harry. The victor of the fight.

There was a clear look of interest as he looked upon the male whom had proved the stronger in a fight, and there was nothing a Malfoy or Lioness liked more than a strong powerful mate.

Ignoring the sting in his cheek or the blood trickling along his jaw from the deep scratch, Harry walked with barely contained excitement towards the blond, somehow managing to retain the regal façade, head held high, shoulders back, tail poised with a small curl on the end and bright green eyes held on his love interest.

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to stop at a respectful distance Draco felt himself once more backed against the wall and cursed himself for not running when he had the chance. He scowled at the Gryffindor and growled warningly in an attempt to get him to back away. No such luck. Harry's arm lifted to above Draco's head and the blond's ears fell slightly. Elbow to wrist pressed against the rough wall of the corridor. Harry's other hand secured itself on Draco's hip, the crowd watching in awe were forgotten as their eyes locked.

All Harry could think about was the delicious scent that assaulted his nose and fogged his brain, his eyes were heavy with lust and he could see it reflected in Draco's silver eyes which were darkened to a stormy grey with arousal.

He could tell he had impressed his interest and for that he was more than pleased. He lowered his head and felt the other tense, a small growl of comfort eased the blond as he slowly dragged his tongue over the marks Theodore had left. He heard the soft gasp in his ear as his tongue rasped over the soft, delicious skin as he continued to remove the unwanted scent from his serpent, replacing it with his own.

"Did I impress you?" he growled softly. No response was forthcoming, probably because Draco was lost in the sensations the Gryffindor was causing, his thumb rubbing against the exposed skin of his hip, this was almost, no, this _was_ torture as the lion touched him like that. The strain of his hard-on against the confines of his trousers was uncomfortable and by the matching erection pressing against his leg, he knew Harry could smell if not sense feel arousal.

Only a quiet whimper managed to escape, head tilted and eyes glassy as he released a small moan like growl, it sounded strange to the surrounding crowd whom watched in astonishment at the sight before them, but the noise seemed to further excite the eager Gryffindor.

"Back off Potter!" Both heads whipped around at the two Slytherin's standing with wands drawn, figures they chose to make their appearance now of all bloody times!

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron had finally gotten through the crowd, and once more Harry and Draco found themselves surrounded one both sides.

"I said back off, Potter!" Blaise demanded again, wand focused on the boy-who-lived, this evoked a snarl from the brunet at the threat.

"Harry, please, let Malfoy go" this time it was Hermione's timid voice which caused Harry's head to jerk around, he still held possessively on to his blond, not wanting to let him go. "Harry, please, we don't want you getting hurt, or Malfoy for that matter, this isn't what he wants Harry".

A frown drew across the saviour's lips, looking down at the blond critically who's gaze was focused on his own friends and he was noticeably trying to jerk himself out of Harry's iron grip. With a grizzle of reluctance, Harry slowly loosened before fully releasing his hold and stepped back, without a moment's hesitation, Draco quickly scampered over to his friends, looking at Harry from over Pansy's shoulder clearly just as confused with what had just happened as Harry was. But the dark scowl and bristled fur which made the blond look even more intimidating, made it clear he was incredibly unimpressed with his sudden lack of control.

With one last longing look at Draco, whom had been so close and so ready for him -the only thing he's be positive of-, he allowed Ron and Hermione lead him away, heading straight for the common room.


	7. Setting boundaries

Draco couldn't get to his rooms quick enough as he dashed down to the dungeons, leaping four steps at a time, and barrelled towards hi private quarters near the Slytherin common room, ignoring the bizarre looks he received from his fellow serpents, and slammed to the door to his personal quarter when he finally reached the save haven.

He threw several locking and silencing charms at the door before he tore back his bed hangings -wand tossed aside somewhere- and threw himself onto the bed. He began fumbling with his trousers and after getting passed the obstacle of his button and zipper his hand delved into the confines his trousers and gripped his throbbing erection with a strangled sound of relief.

Breathing ragged, he stroked and squeezed his length, thumb rubbing over his leaking tip as moans fell from his lips, eyes shut tight and body arched to his hand, his fingers soon slick as rubbed his throbbing erection. Hasty murmurs of 'oh fuck' flooding the room in husky gasps as he felt the heat pool to his groin, tension knotting his stomach as his strokes became more desperate and hurried as he felt his orgasm approaching. With a final jerk he cried out, managing to keep from yelling out a name he would most likely regret.

After several dazed minutes of revelling in his post-orgasm bliss the sated blond finally stirred. He grimaced at the sticky wetness in his boxers and pushed himself up, wiping his hand on his trousers as he dumped the offending items in the clothes hamper by the bathroom door. He proceeded then to remove his robe and shirt and made his way to the shower.

After an hour of vigorous scrubbing and lounging in the water and another half an hour preening himself to perfection, he dawned some clean clothes and only then did he step out of the dormitory, pleased to find Theodore was no where in sight. Sensing the corridors were clear he made his way towards the Slytherin common room where he spotted Pansy and Blaise talking by the fire. Relieved, he padded over to his friends who were perched in the green armchairs and the talk between the two friends ceased as they noticed Draco's arrival.

"So…feel better?" silver eyes lifted to eye the darker boy across from him who sat with a rather perverse smirk up on his lips. Bristling at the apparently 'knowing' tone of the boy's voice, Draco forced himself to remain nonchalant, leaning back comfortably into the couch.

"And what, may I ask, do you mean by that?" he questioned coolly, although it wasn't a request.

The grin simply grew and Pansy was also now smirking in amusement at the rather irate blond.

"Please Dray" came the sultry, teasing voice. "Don't even think we don't know what you were doing in that bedroom for the passed two hours" the boy grinned, pleased to see the blond's feathers efficiently ruffled. "Enjoy yourself?"

The blond couldn't help the ever slight flush on his cheeks and he folded his arms across his chest defensively. A scowl was set on his lips, as if totally affronted that Blaise would be so forthright about such perverse and personal questions…not that he expected anything less from his friend.

"I was just showering" he protested lamely.

"Aww, C'mon Drakey" cooed Pansy in an annoyingly sweet voice, a knowing glint in her eye as she reached up and thread her fingers through the silky blond hair, Draco going against his better judgement, allowed her to do so. It was the cat side of him, of course….

He gave a groan -of enjoyment or defeat he wasn't sure- and shifted and lay his back against her and she adjusted her own position so it was more comfortable. With a small smile, Pansy continued to thread her fingers through the blond's freshly washed hair. Knowing that she would have weakened him eventually.

"You two are perverts" he growled. His friends merely smirked, taking the blond's insult as a confession that he had indeed had a rather aggressive wank in the bedroom.

"Poor Draco" Pansy sighed, knowing that a good fuss over the blond would satisfy his natural need for attention and the drama queen inside him.

"I just can't believe you got the hots for Potter though, it's like the ultimate irony" Blaise chuckled, ignoring the icy glare he received from the lion.

"I think the whole thing is ironic really" Pansy admitted, "On Draco's part most of all, I mean, not only is he turning into a _lion_, the trademark of Gryffindor, but also he's got his rival after him, who is a Gryffindor no less, and Draco happens to prefer Potter instead of his own Housemate" she chuckled lightly, earning a sulky huff from the blond who's head was now resting in her lap, fingers absently threading through his hair.

Draco's expression darkened at the mention of Theodore. "I still hold you two responsible for that fiasco I hope you know" the teen scowled. Oblivious to the astounded looks on their faces. "If you had been there like you promised Theodore wouldn't have had the opportunity to jump me, bloody bastard" he huffed. "And then Potter wouldn't have had to intervene" he added in a matter of fact tone.

"Please, as if you didn't like the attention, Draco" Blaise smirked. "I'd say, you actually liked the attention from Potter more than you should have" he drawled, amused by the indignant sound from the opposite couch.

"I do not like Potter!" he snapped, a little more loudly than intended, when he realised he was gathering unwanted attention, a murderous glare sent in that general direction sent the nosy serpents scurrying.

"Well, I dunno Dray, you have spent a lot of your time thinking about him, spying on him and most of the years was spent plotting ways to humiliate and taunt him than anything else. It's a possibility it was all just to get his attention…" Pansy offered with a small shrug.

Firstly enraged at her suggestion, by the time she had finished, the blond had calmed and had his brow furrowed in thought, contemplating her words, and he found, much to his chagrin, she was correct. He had spent a lot of his time finding ways to get Potter's attention, of course that hadn't been the intention at the time, it was simply to annoy him, but it was rather obvious that Draco had indeed, wanted the Gryffindor's attention. Of course, that's where his good friend, Denial, came in.

Closing his eyes the tailed serpent released a sigh of aggravation, as he stared at the ceiling, their conversation giving way to silence. After a short time of this Blaise pushed himself up. "C'mon then, we better get to dinner, I'm starving" he complained, rousing the two others who gave a few mutters and pushed themselves up, Draco brushing his hands through his hair to fix it again before the three trooped out of the entrance with a few other of the younger years.

By now, as was the way of Hogwarts, almost everyone knew about the incident that had occurred between the three males. As they trooped into the hall, eyes turned to him and the blond felt his body tense slightly at the attention even though he didn't cast anyone a glance. He knew full well he wasn't viewed in a very dignified light in this gossip. Hell, he probably sounded pretty damn pathetic.

With a scowl the blond sat at the far end of the table, Pansy and Blaise sitting either side of them. A few whispers travelled down the hall but the blond proceeded to ignore them, there was nothing that could be done, much to his annoyance.

His eyes however, lifted up and peered across the hall, and sure enough his eyes locked with familiar green, once more trapped behind those ugly glasses.

'_He looks so much better without them…_' he shook his head, dropping his gaze back to his food, proceeding to ignore the Gryffindor for the remainder of the meal.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Harry, _please_ stop looking at Malfoy as if you want to eat him" the witch at his side muttered in annoyance, as far as things went, everything was quite content. Harry seemed in control of his desires, much to Hermione's surprise, but it didn't mean Harry was completely unaffected by the blond. Quite the opposite, he couldn't take his eyes off him.

Harry frowned, looking at Hermione before resting his head back on his arms, eyes back on the Slytherin who sat on in the next row of seats, two in front of them. He was oblivious to the eyes on him, quill held delicately in hand as he looked up at the front occasionally before writing down what was said on the piece of parchment resting on the desk.

"I can't help it" Harry eventually replied, glancing at the witch beside him who gave a small sigh. "He's really beautiful though, why haven't I noticed before?" the brunette frowned, growling irritably at the snort from Ron.

"Mate your cracking up, Malfoy, beautiful!?" he laughed a bit louder than needed, causing a few to look at him oddly. Harry scowled in response to his friend, looking at the Slytherin and stood by his earlier statement. Although it did annoy him how the blond would no longer look at him

"Yeah, beautiful" he repeated more firmly. Eyes trailing the smooth line of Draco's jaw and the way the pale, flaxen hair rested along his brow just like it had in third year. He decided he preferred it when the Slytherin had it like that, not too short, most certainly not long and not gelled back, his eyes glistening like liquid mercury….it was then the Boy Wonder concluded he was utterly pathetic.

He continued to gaze at the Slytherin while Ron leaned towards Hermione behind Harry's back. "I think he's lost it 'Mione" the redhead muttered, only receiving a small nod from the witch in response.

"You better have denied that statement 'Mione" Harry commented idly, eyes never coming away from the serpent he watched so avidly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was the end of the lesson soon enough and the three gathered up their things, dumped them in their bags and soon departed eagerly into the bustling corridor. "I just think this is going a bit fast Harry" the witch mused lightly. "After all, Draco's probably not interested in either of you…But that might change, you never know!" she added hastily, seeing the sudden sorrowful look threatening to corrupt the boy's expression.

"He seemed interested" he mused absently.

"Potter!" Harry's ears perked immediately as he heard that familiar drawl and he turned sharply to see Malfoy sauntering through the crowd towards them. "Weasel, Granger" he sneered to the two either side of the black maned lion.

"I want a word, Potter" the blond growled, eyes glinting coldly and his shoulders were drawn back, his posture was -in short- was regal, superior, clearly he was trying to regain the dignity he lost when he had allowed himself to become immersed in Potter a few days before. But hell, it was hardly his fault, he felt like a damn randy third year with the way he'd lost control of his body recently.

Casting a few reassuring smiles to his friends and a promise to meet them in the library, the Golden Boy obediently followed the silent Slytherin, drawing them into an empty room and closing the door. He turned around, only to find his face not two inches from Harry's and his grey eyes boring into the bright almost glowing green eyes.

His body stiffened, hell _everything_ stiffened right there at the close proximity.

'_Oh bloody hell_' the Slytherin thought in dismay. He was then aware of Harry leaning forward, nose brushing the pale column of his throat and inhaling his scent, a soft growl of approval escaping the hollow of the dominants throat, sending a small shiver down Draco's back.

"Potter, cut it out!" he snapped harshly, pushing the boy back with a fierce shove to the chest. After receiving a glare, which he heartily returned, he straightened his robes, delaying the inevitable of needing to look and communicate with the insufferable Gryffindor.

"Malfoy…do you mind telling me why I'm here?" came a bored sigh after a short period of silence. Raising his head, Draco spotted the younger male perched on a desk a few feet away.

More reassured by the distance, the snake was able to think more clearly.

"I wanted to talk about your behaviour Potter" he sneered, leaning his back against the door, arms folded against his chest. His smirk dropped however when he saw an amused smile perk the lion's lips.

"My…." he grinned, unable to repress the mirth. "I'm sorry, has my behaviour not be satisfactory, _professor?_"

Draco's ears fell and his expression twisted into that of anger, glaring at the cocky Gryffindor. "That's not what I mean, Potter!" the blond hissed. "Because of you and Nott's stupid advances, my reputation is being bloody tarnished!" he snapped. "Especially after that stupid fiasco where you had to jump in like the stupid, noble Gryffindor you are!" he growled.

Harry frowned indignantly. "So you would rather Nott pull down your trousers and do you up the arse in the middle of a crowded corridor instead?" he questioned, even as he said it, the words left a bitter taste in his mouth and his tail gave an aggressive lash which Draco chose to ignore.

Calculating grey eyes stared at Harry, slightly narrowed with a cold glimmer to them. His shoulders tense as he huffed lightly, his cheeks faintly pink from the crude wording. "Just stay away Potter" he growled warningly. "I'm not going to be some bloody play toy to be used and then tossed aside" he sneered, but there was a note of warning in his voice as he said it, eyeing the Golden Boy who was looking at him with renewed curiosity, but he inclined his head in understanding.

Satisfied, the blond turned and left the room, shutting the door sharply behind him, now he had to grab Pansy and Blaise and attempt to apprehend Theo to relay the very same message. Only he felt the need to have reinforcements when it came to talking with the horny Slytherin.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

Looks like Draco's finally gotten his head around this whole thing and is putting Harry and Theo in their places x3


	8. He would

Things were looking surprisingly up, the boy decided as he sauntered confidently down the corridor, smirking as some first year students hastily scampered out of his way as he made it incredibly clear he wouldn't alter his path for them.

"_Shouldn't be standing in the middle of the corridor anyway, stupid plebeians." _He thought with a sneer of distain as they swiftly scuttled out his way.

A sneer curled on the pale lips and stormy grey eyes scanned along the corridor, yes, he was decidedly quite happy, it had been a week now since his small talk with Potter and Nott and neither had posed him a problem since.

He still had to put up with the stares of course, and he'd forced himself not to look in their general direction, should he incidentally make eye contact and getting hard in the middle of class. Well, not so much Nott, the stupid prick was quite easy to ignore, but he'd spent six long years constantly interacting with Potter one way or the other. Whether it was jeers or sneers across the classroom. But that meant he had an absent minded habit to _look_ at the speccy git, and several times he almost had.

And god when he made eye contact with him, it was like slipping into a bath filled to the brim with perfectly warm water. And the colour, they were bright and lively and reminded him of the lush leaves of summer's pea-

"_Oh for fuck sake_" the boys brows knitted irritably as he thoroughly throttled that line of thought. _"Am I a fucking poet or something now? There's nothing fucking special about Potter's eyes, in fact, they're not even that nice"_

Satisfied with his denial, he mused back over the last few days. As said, only a few looks had been passed to the blond, the same longing, lustful glances which seemed to undress him on the spo-

"_Oh for the love of Merlin…"_

Draco sank heavily onto the bench in the Great Hall with a scowl, his good mood shattered by his own traitorous mind; it had to be the hormones surely.

Pansy seemed to pick up on the foul mood emanating from the blond and looked up with a questioning glance, eyebrow arching, giving her an imperious look, although came nothing close to Draco's perfected eyebrow arch (He did take pride in that fact).

"Something wrong, Dray?" She cooed lightly, reaching up to gently brush his fringe back but the blond curtly turned his head and shrugged her hand off, missing the small huff from the girl after she shot Blaise a quizzical look.

Equally clueless to the bad mood, the dark skinned boy simply shrugged. As far as he could tell, things had been fine; Nott and Potter had kept a fine distance and hadn't said a word to Draco - although they did suspect Theo was stealing Draco's underwear.

One thing was for certain, Draco wasn't going to confess what was bothering him.

For Merlin's sake how was he supposed to tell them that he was daydreaming about Potter's _eyes?_

And he even had two very good reasons why he simply shouldn't tell them. One being that a Malfoy did _not_ daydream, and two, they especially did not daydream about another boy's _eyes_, especially when said boy was meant to be your rival and the goddamn _saviour_ of the entire bloody _world_!

"Dray, love, Potter's raping you with his eyes again" Pansy informed him casually as she buttered her roll, Draco turned to look at her before jerking his gaze up to the Gryffindor table, almost immediately he picked out the chosen one. His hair as ruffled as if as if he'd just rolled out of bed and

"_Oh my god his eyes"_

Draco's mouth felt suddenly, uncomfortably dry as a spike of desire suddenly coursed through the boy's body and settled despairingly in his groin. The vivid green eyes that stared at him appreciatively practically ravaged Draco on the very spot. He suddenly felt unnervingly hot as Harry continued to lay a heavy, lustful gaze on him, smouldering with sexual promise should Draco simply give into him.

Forcing himself to swallow, said Slytherin jerked his head sharply away, unaware he was receiving very peculiar looks from his friends, it was only when Blaise nudged him that he realised he was panting like he'd run a bloody mile.

He forced a small scowl, shaking his head and brushing off the concern of his friends. Now, from the way he was acting, they probably thought he was either deranged or a bitch in heat.

"_Oh Merlin, I pretty much am…"_ He mentally groaned at the last comparison.

Suddenly appalled by his own thoughts, he straightened himself in his seat, scowling at how pathetic he sounded, admitting he had no control over his libido! Even if it was only a self declared admission, it was simply not the Malfoy way to confess a weakness especially one so trivial.

Feeling better and _softer_, thank Merlin, he moved to actually fill his plate for the first time. However, upon looking up, he foolishly once more caught a glimpse of the searing green gaze and felt his dick twitch immediately in response.

Despite the odd stares he received, Draco's head met the table with a frustrated –but dignified- growl.

"I need a good lay" he muttered to a sympathetic Pansy and Blaise.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I don't think Theodore or Potter will be too happy with you if you do this Draco" Blaise finally admitted from his perch.

The blond looked up from his place at the base of the heavy set oak tree to where his dark skinned companion looked back down from the lowest, thickest branch almost directly above him.

"I don't really give a shit about what will make Nott and Potter happy" he drawled, an icy note in his voice as he said it. "They do not _own_ me Blaise, nor do they have _claim_ over who I screw and who I do not" he stated matter-of-factly.

He was currently thumbing his way through the pages of the small, black, leather bound book he had rested on his lap, neat, spiky writing spread across the crisp pages. Within in the book were the names, houses and genders of his conquests as well as the amount of times he had screwed said person (He adjusted these numbers when required) and their performance rating out of ten.

The majority was female, with the odd male for experimentation here or there, he hadn't bothered counting Blaise anymore, seeing as they fooled around often enough when the need called for a bit of stress relief.

He scanned the pages, frowning at the ratings that were given, no one surpassing a six, and even that was not a common number. Anyone had yet to truly impress the Slytherin Prince whom, although proudly sent his partner of that particular session away thoroughly ravaged and fulfilled, had never felt anything more than content for the time being.

"Well, Theo and Potter have been at each others throats, despite not coming into contact with you"

The only response was a small sound of disinterested acknowledgement.

"…I don't think it would do them, or you lover, any good for them to find out your sleeping with other people" the boy warned, receiving a snort from the boy below.

"Lover, Blaise? Really" the male smirked, amused. "I've never had a lover, and don't intend to have one for a long time" he continued with a soft drawl catching his voice. "They are merely stress relief, a bit of fun" he sneered. "Besides, you most certainly cannot lecture me on anything relatively close to celibacy, whore" He smirked.

Blaise huffed above him, remaining silent for a few moments.

"I know that, I'm not saying _stop_ having sex, Heaven forbid, but maybe have sex with people who won't be in danger for doing so…"

"My my Blaise, it actually sounds like you care, now who exactly are you implying I sleep with? Although I'm sure I don't want to know…"

"Potter or Theo" he looked down, expecting to see the cold, warning glare, and he wasn't disappointed. "Well if you sleep with anyone else, it's obviously gonna piss them off and no doubt they'll hunt down whoever you end up shacking up with" he pointed out.

A soft growl escaped the pale lips of the blond, eyes like sheets of ice in their frostiness, great, not only were those two imbeciles showing him up in front of the school, but now they were restricting his bloody sex life!

Although he really shouldn't care about Potter and Theodore's tiffs with other students, he didn't exactly want his sexual activities brought under the scrutiny of the god forsaken teachers.

Too busy growling and attempting to wilt a nearby flower with the acidic glare he was sending it, he didn't notice the young boy approaching them, glancing back cautiously at his friends who stood a few feet behind.

Robes trimmed in red, it was clear these were younger Gryffindor students, and it was rather mind boggling that this one young student was nervously picking his way to what was most certainly his brutal demise.

"E-excuse me?" he attempted warily to catch the Slytherin's attention. He almost toppled back as the blond's head snapped round and he was fixed with a fierce glare, his eyes like thunderous storm clouds.

"What!?" he spat venomously to the intruding second year, and much to Blaise's amusement, a soft growl followed, the child's eyes widened but seemed to suddenly grasp a hold of the famous Gryffindor courage and managed to at least speak steady.

"I was told to give you this" he muttered lightly, but loud enough for both boys to hear. "All sixth and seventh years are welcome…" he trailed off, shuffling his feet slightly, but it betrayed the boy's nervousness enough to bring a sneer to the rankled blond's lips.

But instead of making the boy even more uncomfortable with a scathing comment, he turned his attention to the neatly folded but of paper. Snatching it from the boy's grip he placed it on his lap and flattened out the crisp parchment.

However a confused frown furrowed the Slytherin's expression as he was left inspecting a vacant page staring back at him.

"What is it?" Blaise questioned from above, peering down at the parchment.

"It's blank…" Draco raised his head to question the younger boy that had given it to him, only to find he was gone, probably scampered off as soon as he had looked away no doubt, tutting irritably he inspected the blank page once more, brushing a finger over it before drawing his finger away sharply as black writing began to fade into focus at the centre of the page.

_To: Draco Malfoy_

The blond watched with mild curiosity as the words slowly faded and were replaced with new ones.

_Tap your wand to the parchment and say "Aperio" to reveal the message._

Interest peaked he placed the tip of his wand to the pale parchment and murmured the spell under his breath, aware of Blaise peering over his shoulder, having parted with his previous perch.

Instantly the words faded once more and new words began to fill the parchment, at least there were more than a sentence this time. In silence, the two sets of eyes began to scroll the page, eager to consume it's words.

_Dear Draco, _(There was eyebrow raising at the familiarity)

_The Gryffindor 6th__ and 7__th__ years have been organising a spectacular party for all 6__th__ and 7__th__ years of the other houses to congregate and enjoy the evening. _

_This gathering has been approved by the Headmistress for the sake of inter-house unity, a night of freedom for the elder years a time to have fun and shed their inhibitions (Meaning alcohol is included)._

_Despite the party being open to all those sixteen and up, I wanted to invite you personally…well as personally as was possible due to the 'Circumstances'_

_I hope to see you Saturday._

_Harry x_

Both boys gazed at the invitation before Draco promptly set it alight and tossed it to the grass, watching with mild satisfaction as the parchment curled up on itself, submitting to the hungry flames which soon died out, leaving only a small pile of ash.

"Well that's rather interesting, sounds fun" voiced Blaise eventually, eyeing the ash that was being slowly toyed away by the wind.

"Indeed" Draco replied thoughtfully, a small smirk tugging his lips. "I believe a date is now imperative" a chuckle followed as he caught sight of the darker boy's confused expression. "Now lets see, should I go for a random student, or Nott?" he queried with a sneer. Blaise's expression looked shocked at the blond's question, before it morphed into that of dawning admiration.

"You're toying with them, aren't you?" A slow grin forming on his dark lips.

"Would I do such a thing, Blaise?" the male asked, sounding affronted. But the devilish smirk in place did not match the tone, and answered the blond's question in silence.

He would.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh dear, looks like Draco's about to make things a bit more difficult for Harry and Theo.

I think I'm getting the hand of this personality lark, Draco's so much fun ^^

Comments are loved, anything criticism appreciated. Are the characters believable? Does my writing suck? X3

((And be aware I'm mostly making this up as I go xD))

I'm also on exam leave, so between studying and catching up with work, some of these chapters may be a bit delayed.


	9. Playing games

**_Warnings:_** Sexual encounters between two males, it's not terribly bad but if you don't like, please don't read, I don't enjoy flames x3

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

That line signifies that a sex scene or explicit content is ahead. When you see the second line, that's the end of said scene and is once again safe to read :D

* * *

"Harry please calm down!" the exasperated tone done little to soothe the fidgety Gryffindor as he fussed about the dorm room, Hermione and Ron perched on his bed watching him as he rifled through his trunk and wardrobe to look for something to wear.

Already several rejected items lay scattered on the floor as he continued to rummage, survey and eventually dismiss each thing he pulled out, making a small sound of dismay with each cast off.

"But Hermione! I need to find something he'll like!" Ron made an disgruntled sound at the words, clearly not approving of his friend's motive to his sudden interest in his appearance.

Hermione was a bit more understanding as she stood and put a hand on the tense shoulder as Harry discarded yet another pair of trousers.

"Harry calm down" coaxed the witch gently again, "Maybe Seamus or Neville have something you can borrow?" she suggested and smiled with relief as she saw her friends eyes light up behind his glasses. His hair spiked his frames, still shiny and damp from his shower.

In the end, after locating Neville, Seamus and Dean, they returned to the task of hunting down a suitable outfit for Harry that would impress his current fascination. Hermione only agreed to help to try and snag the blond because Harry had proved that he wasn't about to rape Draco anytime soon.

Although Harry most certainly wouldn't have minded jumping that delicious Slytherin body.

"What about this, Harry?" the Irishman questioned, pulling out a pair of close fitting black jeans, close fitting being a bit of an understatement.

Eyeing them appreciatively with a grin, Harry dropped his trousers -Hermione gasping and averting her eyes (Occasionally)- as he took the trousers and attempted to pull them on, grunting with the effort. "Bloody hell, Seamus. Do you often carry second skins around with you?" he growled lightly as he took them off and promptly tossed his boxers aside as well before drawing the jeans up a second time.

He felt more relieved now he didn't have the annoying material of his boxers bunched up beneath the tight jeans. He adjusted the trousers as he removed his too large shirt - a Dudley hand-me-down- and glanced at the mirror, musing at the appearance of the black jeans against his smooth tanned skin. They looked a bit plain…

As if reading his mind, Seamus tutted. "You're a tricky customer Potter" he smirked good naturedly as he drew out a belt, black with silver square studs in three rows that circled the entire length of the belt.

Smirking and accepting the belt he thread it through the loops but left it fastened loosely, it was more for decoration. The skinny jeans most certainly did not need any more support.

Now they just needed the shirt….

With all four of them digging through their belongings (Ron deciding not to bother with his brother's own second-hand clothes) and Hermione rifling through Harry's things, there was eventually a small selection of shirts laid out on the bed for them to chose from.

A few were dismissed right off before there was some talk between the small assortment of Gryffindors before two others were eliminated. Hermione suddenly adopted a thoughtful expression and took the casual, long sleeved, button up shirt lying on the duvet and turned it from the ocean blue it was to the ever Slytherin shade of green.

"My Shirt! It's defiled!" Wailed Dean as he took in the new colour of his shirt but Harry was grinning happily.

"It's perfect!" he praised, throwing his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly, getting a small surprise laugh in response from the girl who's cheeks flushed at the contact from a still shirtless -and rather delicious- Harry.

It had been a long time since she'd seen Harry this excited about something and grinning so widely, so…_happily_. A small sound from Ron caused Harry to release the girl and laughed at the pouting red head as he slung a possessive arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Hey Harry, c'mon you've got your own…" the boy trailed off with a grimace. Not too sure how to refer to the blond. Harry seemed to understand anyway as he grinned at the redhead.

"Oh of course Ron, because you _obviously_ can't compete with a gay guy going after your _girl_friend" he smirked playfully, Ron's face flushing as he grinned sheepishly.

The Gryffindor happily drew the now green shirt around his shoulders, the material hanging loosely and comfortably from his body and was about to button it up when Seamus stopped him, casting an appreciative eye over the boy's chest.

"Nah Harry, leave it open, trust me" the Irish boy grinned, standing back to admire the new Harry who stood before them, cheeks flushed a little with his old self consciousness. But their was no doubt his audience were impressed with what they saw.

His hair still untameable as ever looked wild and ruffled as if he'd just taken part in a vigorous orgy, the tan ears perking from amidst the unruly tufts and his tail flicked languidly behind him. Thankfully it could hang freely as the jeans were so low cut they didn't require his tail to be stuffed inside them.

"You think he'll like it?" he asked eagerly, and was pleased to see the followings nods of approval and confirmation. Undoing the buttons on the cuffs and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows to show as much skin as decently possible.

Hermione smiled brightly and Seamus eyed him appreciatively while Neville and Dean voiced their opinions on how he good he looked and general comments on Malfoy being knocked off his feet.

"He'd be stupid to choose you over _Nott_, that's' for sure!" Neville voiced boldly, following by a few murmurs of agreement.

"I'm glad you're trying to impress him Harry" Hermione said at last, smiling brightly. "I think Malfoy will appreciate that more than the groping Nott's been doing" she laughed softly. "Did you see Theodore going for Malfoy's crotch yesterday? I didn't know boys Malfoy's age could squeal…"

Laughter filled the room at the thought of the undignified exit the panicked blond had made. Although Harry not quite as enthusiastically as the others, after all, they were in a way, mocking his mate's discomfort.

"_Well, not mate…not yet anyway."_

"-rry…Harry you're purring**[1]**" the giggling disrupted his thoughts and he looked at Hermione who looked thoroughly amused, as did the surrounding boys.

"I was?" he grinned helplessly.

"C'mon then" Neville encouraged, "We need to finish setting up the common room for the party!"

"Yeah Harry" Seamus added with a smirk. "Lover boy will be here soon, along with half the school".

Laughing (Or fake heaving in Ron's case), the group descended to the common room to finish arranging it for the party.

Harry was pulled back however by the remaining occupant before he could follow the other four boys out the dorm room. "Hang on a minute Harry" Hermione pressed, reaching up and plucking the glasses from his face and setting them on his bedside table before giving him a critical once over.

"Perfect" she beamed, Harry couldn't help but return it as they followed the departed group down to the common room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The party was in full swing. The lights were low while -with a few handy charms- bright flashes beamed down from the rafters, imitating the strobes of a night club, -it was handy having competent spell casters now and then-.

The crowd that filled out the common room was made up of a good portion of each house. The dance floor, defined by the section of smooth wooden flooring, was packed with gyrating bodies and twirling couples. Partners or drinks in hand as bodies jerked and swayed to the pulsing beat of the music which seemed to simply emanate from the walls.

More people milled around the edges of the dance floor, talking loudly to be heard over the music or travelling back and forth between the food and drinks tables.

A particular Gryffindor remained perched on the third bottom step of the boy's dormitory staircase, gaze cast out among the sea of bodies, ears flattened against his head to protect his delicate ears from the loud music until he could get used to the volume.

Already Harry had received a few interested gazes from the party go-ers but refused to acknowledge their flirting, his eyes scouring urgently for the only goddamn Slytherin that hadn't seemed to have shown up yet.

A soft disappointed sound escaped the male's throat at the thought of his blond not coming to the party at all. But even as he thought this, his head lifted sharply as the portrait hole suddenly swung open wide.

Then, like bloody God personified, he swept into room. The bright lights caught his pale flesh and soaked it with colour while the resulting shadows softened his usually pointed features. His grey eyes glittered wildly in the strobe lights, hair reflecting the flashing rays of the disco lights and Harry felt a satisfied purr of approval rumble in his chest as his own eyes followed the blond.

His slender body clad in a loose, charcoal grey velvet shirt with undone ties at the low neck line, exposing a teasing taste of is collarbone. His lower body was held snugly by a pair of finely tailored black trousers which clung noticeably and delectably to the firm arse the blond sported and the long endless legs.

He held himself with aristocratic poise, a strong swagger in his step as he commanded the attention of those around him. A slender hand brushed through the blond fringe as he held his head high with the familiar, confident smirk on his lips.

Lips sudden dry, Harry swiped them with an eager tongue, eyes raking over the satisfying sight. Well, that was before he saw a very unwelcoming figure come up behind the blond and wrap his arms around that delightfully slender waist.

He wasn't sure who it was -although glad it wasn't Nott- the person, obviously male, was lean and handsome, olive toned skin and dark tousled hair and deep brown eyes. The boy seemed to have some Italian heritage in him, his darker skin contrasted beautifully with Draco's own porcelain flesh.

A stab of jealousy coursed through the boy-who-lived, his jaw clenched from his grating teeth. His eyes glistening with unmistakeable anger at the one who dared touch the blond.

"What is Malfoy playing at?"

The sudden voice startled Harry but Hermione had voiced his exact thoughts. Both teens looked across the room at the two, Pansy and Blaise lingered beside the couple, looking over at the eager Italian with disdain. Malfoy seemed to be tolerating the attention, but seemed to smoothly distracted his date when his hands slid a bit too below the belt for his liking.

Although the current attention he was granting to Draco's slender throat seemed to be perfectly acceptable and it made the Gryffindor's blood boil.

Suddenly, the blond's head turned away from his date and almost immediately his gaze locked onto the deep green eyes that were watching him, a scowl twisted onto the handsome Saviour's face. The sudden eye contact caused Draco to falter. A thrill ran through his body as he saw the anger in those eyes, flashing with such an intensity it left him breathless.

Eyes brushing over the Gryffindor, he was incredibly pleased with his choice of clothing. His tongue flicked out, wetting his pastel lips, drawing a seductive smile which, much to his satisfaction, caused the tan lion's ears to perk and those luscious green eyes to darken with interest.

He watched with peeking curiosity as the silver tongued Slytherin whispered something into his date's ear, gripping the other's wrist and then drawing through the bustling throng of people.

Right towards Harry.

Said boy steeled himself, able to feel Hermione's lingering presence at his side. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before she melded back into the crowd, leaving him alone on the step with an approaching Draco and Italian heartthrob in tow.

"Potter" came the silky drawl he knew only too well. He didn't even bother to wonder how the blond effortlessly spoke over the music.

Reluctantly, Harry raised his head to look to the blond, which he had refused to do since he'd started his approach, trying to convey an air of nonchalance.

"Draco" he responded, taking pleasure in seeing the Slytherin fluster ever so slightly in surprise at the use of his first name but regained his composure far too quickly for Harry's liking.

Eyeing Harry inquisitively, Draco seemed to brush it off as he reclaimed his smirk, motioning to the Italian boy beside him.

"I'd like to introduce you to Demetrio Salvatore" the blond introduced with an elegant sweep of his hand. "Demy, Harry Potter" he added.

Harry could feel those mercury eyes watching him closely, beginning to ponder the blond's motives for introducing his date. Was he trying to pass a hint he wasn't interested? '_But then he wouldn't bother acknowledging me in the least'_.

"It's nice to meet you" The Gryffindor smiled warmly if not a bit forced, offering his hand to Demetrio who accepted his hand with his own in a firm grip.

"It is nice to meet you, Harry" he spoke at last in a light Italian drawl, peering at the lionized saviour with a grin that exposed a row of perfectly white teeth and Harry struggled to keep his smile from turning into a scowl. The Italian was an impressive specimen to say the least.

"But please excuse us, I'd like a dance with my date" he remarked, turning a lecherous grin on the blond who simply smirked in response. And with that, the male tugged the slender Slytherin onto the dance floor among the mass of bodies. No space between their own bodies as Draco's arms rested loosely around his partner's shoulders, hands locked gently behind the Italian's neck. Demy's hands were positioned boldly on the slender hips.

The Gryffindor's lip curled, wondering what the hell was going on as he leant back against the wall, pondering the current situation. He'd never seen the blond's date before, well, not so much he stood out; he might have seen him in the corridors now and then.

He longed to move closer to the Slytherin and simply rip him from the other boy's grip, but remained composed, despite the clenching in his chest when those hands slid anywhere inappropriate on the slender Prince.

After a couple of agonisingly long seconds watching the couple he felt a rough shove on his shoulder, turning to see the familiar fiery red head of his best friend's sister.

"Harry, you better not stand there sulking just cause Malfoy's trying to get under your skin" Ginny reprimanded, faking a scowl at the moping brunet. When she received no response she sighed in mock annoyance and gave him a forceful shove out into the crowd. "Go show him what he's missing Potter!" she grinned and Harry couldn't help but return it as he nodded, knowing the girl was right.

Before he could thank her she'd disappeared among the horde of people. He contemplated briefly how to do as told and decided at least being near the blond would be a good start.

Finding a dance partner as his first objective hadn't been too hard, -although it did take a bit of reassurance that he had in fact, gotten better since fourth year-. So now with a leggy blond on his arm he led the girl -Michaela Wood, a Ravenclaw he believed- onto the dance floor. And much to his own surprise as well as Michaela's, he pulled her swiftly and confidently against his own body and led her with ease in their small area to dance. The shy awkward fourth year he had been at the Yule Ball seemed to have completely vanished, although Harry had to admit he believed some of this new confidence may have been from the changes he'd gone through.

After all, his movements were not clumsy, but strong and fluid and he held the girl and led her with ease and assertive dominance. A small smirk touched his lips, enjoying how good it felt to feel confident and not be afraid he would embarrass himself.

Harry glanced over at the current thorn in his side however. Easily finding the pale beauty dancing with his dark stallion not far away. He felt envious that is was Demy who was dancing with the naturally graceful aristocrat and not himself.

Stifling a growl and closing his eyes he briefly banished the sight of those hands over his Slytherin and attempted to press the rising anger back down. He inhaled deeply, his senses immediately assaulted by a strong fruity essence, a shampoo of some sort and a thick dry fragrance which was no doubt in Harry's mind, the overpowering perfume his dance partner had lathered on herself.

He fought back the urge to cough as the overwhelming smell tickled the back of his throat, nose wrinkling slightly and his ears pinned back, twitching amongst his ebony locks. A giggle caused him to open his eyes to look at the girl he was dancing with.

"You're so cute when you wrinkle your nose like that" she tittered, cheeks flushed and the brunet offered her a weak smile and an awkward thanks, his confidence with conversion skills could still do with some work.

But his attention was stolen as he looked up to his affection and just stifled a gasp to see the intense mercury gaze watching him as if he were the only one in the room. Michaela long forgotten as he held the gaze which held a particular…appreciative look?

He watched transfixed as the blond eyed him over his dance partner's shoulder, silvery eyes burning with such fervour it made warmth curl in Harry's stomach and he subconsciously licked his suddenly dry lips, knowing he had Draco's full attention and he had Harry's.

Harry tilted his head curiously as some unknown emotion flashed across those eyes which seemed to darken until they were tinged with grey, Draco's face remaining impressively blank yet somehow seductive all at once. He didn't take his eyes off the blond especially not when he raised his head from Demy's shoulder and not once breaking eye contact with Harry, gently nosed at the Italian's olive toned neck. Soft lips gliding across the skin.

He could see Demetrio's response as his hands slid down to cup the blond's bum appreciatively, but Draco only had eyes for Harry. He didn't seem to have any idea how badly he was affecting the Gryffindor, Harry's pants already felt far too tight -Well, tight_er_- and his chest constricted with the urge to claim what was his.

But then, he saw the small but most arrogantly smug smirk grace those sinfully luscious lips and then it hit Harry with the force of a Confringo (a/n: Blasting curse). _"That fucking conniving bastard, he's playing me!"_

A mixture of emotions clamoured within the Gryffindor, ranging from anger at being toyed with and _elation_ that Draco acknowledged him at all.

Well then. It was time for Harry to show how he was on to Draco's little game.

He continued to watch as the blond mouthed his date's neck, dark silver eyes boring into glinting emerald. The Gryffindor's eyes just flickered to the side as he saw the portrait hole swing open, and his eyes lit up at his luck.

A smirk worthy of a Slytherin's breaching his lips. He then calmly and fluidly led his dance partner nearer to the edge of the dance floor that was closest to the portrait hole. And sure enough, Theodore Nott forced himself through the crowd no a moment later.

Pushing aside a few grumbling party goers he scanned the dance floor with furiously narrowed eyes. Harry smirked lightly, managing to wipe it off his face by the time Theo spotted him. Irately the other teen stormed over, grabbing the Gryffindor by the upper arm in a tight grip.

"Where is he potter !?" the dark haired boy spat angrily.

Harry cast his dance partner an apologetic glance before turning to Theo, looking completely indifferent to the aggressive lion's presence.

"Who, exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" he queried coolly, mentally grinning at being able to wind his new rival up in such a way.

"_You know who Potter!_" The boy snarled.

"You-Know-Who? I'm sorry but I'm afraid he's long gone, I'm surprised you didn't hear about it earlier…" he could barely keep the grin off his face now as Theo grit his teeth and the blond Ravenclaw still holding onto Harry's arm giggled merrily.

"Potter…" he growled warningly and Harry rolled his eyes in response.

"I don't know where Malfoy is" he said dryly. "I think he was over there dancing with some Italian bloke" he shrugged. "They were getting rather touchy feely last time I checked" he shrugged, feigning boredom.

It was amusing to see the variety of conflicting emotions cross Nott's face to say the least before finally he set off through the shroud of people to hunt down the blond. Taking hold of his dance partner once more, Harry subtly followed the enraged lion, sweeping across the dance floor with elegant, sweeps and strides.

He was spinning his partner near the back of the room when he saw them again. And he couldn't keep the grin off his face when he saw Nott snarling and yelling at Demetrio who was standing possessively beside his date.

Draco simply stood to the side, leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest and looking royally fed up as the two boys argued fiercely. Eventually the blond seemed to speak up, Harry didn't quite catch it but Demetrio and Theodore seemed to as their attention snapped back to the forgotten prince before turning to glare heatedly at each other. Then with a sneer they grabbed their wands and stalked out the portrait hole to duel no doubt.

Harry grinned at the now isolated blond triumphantly. Excusing himself from the girl he had been dancing with he stalked over to the Slytherin, tail swishing behind him. Eyes clouding with desire as he took in the pale teen once more. He really did look delicious and he felt he'd been deprived long enough.

"Had fun with your little game?" the brunet growled softly in the other's ear causing Draco to jerk slightly in surprise, eyes narrowing he looked to Harry and then around the room, Harry's smirk grew.

"Nott and _Demy_, aren't here I'm afraid" he drawled in a Malfoy-esque fashion, and Draco quirked a brow seemingly having caught on to what Harry had done. Manipulative bastard.

Harry stepped closer to the other, taking advantage of this new confidence, the need to seduce his interest, prove he could be the perfect mate.

"You look ravishing by the way" the saviour purred, leaning in to nose the blond's cheek, inhaling that tantalisingly sweet smell that never failed to arouse the hormone driven teen, that teased him in hallways and classes. His lips skimmed the pale throat, nipping with sharp teeth, being careful not to pierce the skin,

"Hmm, you don't look too bad yourself" the blond murmured, his softly uttered words causing Draco's Larynx to vibrate again Harry's lips. A low husky growl escaped Harry which was soon echoed by a rather excited Draco.

"You've been driving me mad" the boy growled sharply into the male neck, pulling the blond against him and smirked as he led them back onto the dance floor, not once breaking eye contact. His hand firmly on Draco's hips; keeping their pelvises in constant contact as they moved against one another. Draco's arms wound around Harry's neck, hot breath brushing Harry's cheek.

"So good" the younger boy groaned, Draco echoing the pleased sound as their hips ground together frantically. He could feel Draco's hard arousal through his tight trousers rubbing against his own erection.

"Hmm, wanna fuck you" the Gryffindor rasped into the Slytherin's ear, sending shivers of pleasure coursing down the Dracos spine, but the boy, eyes now like storm clouds merely smirked.

"Nu-uh, you're not getting that lucky Golden boy" he sneered before latching on to the tan boy's neck, biting and mouthing the flesh hungrily, causing a deep growling moan to escape Harry and startling a few nearby dancers who turned to peer at them with curiosity.

"Hmmmm…lets get out of here" the blond purred, hips thrusting pointedly against Harry's own and unable to reply coherently, the lust driven lion simply nodded and dragged the slightly taller boy up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hands were clawing at shirts and hungry kisses were stolen as they stumbled up the stairs and into the dorm room. They didn't even manage to make it to the bed. Draco shoved the shirt down Harry's strong arms, caressing the skin of his chest enthusiastically, lips locked with tongues duelling fiercely.

Harry forced Draco against the closed door. Immediately he continued the motions on the dance floor as Draco wound his long legs around the saviours waist. Hips ground together in a frantic desperate rhythm, moans and soft cries of pleasure escaping at random intervals.

"Oooh…Draco" the boy moaned as they broke apart for air, diving down almost immediately to the pale neck, where he bit and sucked fiercely along his exposed shoulder as he banged the other male's hips repeatedly against the door, the blond's heated snarls of pleasure music to his ears as he felt sharp nails clawing at his back.

He arched to the sharp claws with a growl. Moaning deeply as he felt his orgasm growing near. He lifted his head, watching the fair haired boy toss his head in pleasure as Harry pounded against him, the friction driving them both closer and closer to the edge.

Draco's pants grow shallow as his thrusts grew more frantic as a small desperate sound escaped the back of his throat which he would no doubt be mortified about later. His eyes snapped open and his lips were parted in a silent scream as he came hard, body jerking fiercely as Harry continued to rub against him.

When Draco's eyes, almost black with lust, captured Harry's, he was lost in the throes of his own pleasure as he trembled fiercely, legs locked to try and keep himself and Draco standing. Both boys were panting heavily, bodies shaking with effort to remain upright, their cheeks flushed and flesh glistening with sweat.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Satisfied and relishing in the post coital daze, the two lions gathered their discarded shirts although Draco was the only one to actually put it on. And then he drew his wand and vanished the sticky, cooling mess from his trousers.

The blond turned his back on Harry and opened the door after fixing his hair, but hesitated before he turned 'round again. With a devilish smirk he hooked his free hand on the back of Harry's neck and drew him sharply forward, running his tongue sensually up the startled boy's cheek and emitted a soft, teasing purr.

"See you around, _Harry_" he crooned before he winked and turned again, left the dorm room and headed back down to the common room, leaving a stupidly grinning Gryffindor in his wake.

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] **I want to apologise. I know lions can't purr, so I'm using my lack of will power and author powers to allow them to do so. (Honestly, who could not love a purring Harry/Draco?)

I want to thank you all for understanding about my exams and my slow uploading. I got a spur of inspiration yesterday and finished this chapter. It's 3 pages longer than my usual chapters as an apology and even supplies some fan-service in hopes of forgiveness xD

I'd appreciate some comments on this chapter, I haven't written a proper 'sexual' scene in a while and just wanna be reassured it didn't suck completely x3 And it is short, I'm sorry, but really they're horny and frotting I don't expect them to last long xD

I'm starting to get better with the character personalities. What do you think?

Also I'm Writing a HP/DM oneshot so keep yours eyes open for that (I'm not a particularly fast writer x3)

And Finally! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or words that aren't meant to be there. I read over it but I tend to miss things and it took 3-4 hours to read! Anyone know how tedious it is to read something you've written not 12 hours ago? D:

EDIT: Bloody hell, I just noticed! 91 reviews!? I love you all :'D


	10. He's planning something

**Warnings: **more sexual trysts! seeing as you guys wanted more Draco/Harry action, here you go!

**other:** I also want to thank tinglingsensation and everyone else for suggestions for the fic and now I have a better idea where this is going to go. if you're looking for amazingly intricate and astounding plotlines, you're reading the works of the wrong author xD

**Key reminders:**

_emphasis_

_'thought'_

_**'Emphasis in thought'**_

* * *

"Well isn't _someone_ positively glowing today"

Draco chose to ignored the particularly smug remark from Pansy as he waltzed up towards his usual sitting place at the centre of the Slytherin table. As was the way of the Slytherin Table Hierarchy.

However, the curious Snakes who heard this rather loud comment, couldn't help but peak a glance at the usual impassive and -lately- grumpy ice prince. Those who did risk a glance, did a double take, jaws dropping.

Hell, Draco may have well as been _literally_ glowing. Because the Slytherins would have found that much less shocking than the fact that _Draco Malfoy_ was almost _smiling! _

Faltering at the wide-eyed looks of disbelief he was getting, Draco swiftly sent a few vicious glares in certain directions and once all eyes had been rapidly diverted he proceeded to sit between his companions. He casually took a piece of toast and began to butter it, not looking at either of his friends.

Pansy was watching him curiously, Draco doing his best to ignore the attentive stare. He managed to smirk at her rather than smile, although he did almost slip up. Damn his good mood.

"What are you staring at Parkinson?" the Slytherin sneered at his friend, but there was no bite in his voice and the girl just continued eyeing him thoughtfully for a few seconds more before she gave a smirk befitting of Malfoy himself.

"So who got in your pants then?"

Draco promptly choked on his toast.

Blaise quickly gave the blonde a few rough smacks to the back to dislodge the toast but Draco swatted him away sharply, ignoring the sulky huff from the boy and blinked away the moisture from his eyes that had accumulated in response to his near death experience -yeah right-.

He growled, glaring at Pansy who was looking innocently back.

"I don't kiss and tell, Pans" he responded curtly, brow arching as the girl gave an unflattering snort and burst out laughing, even Blaise was chuckling at his other side and Draco felt annoyed at being left out, not seeing what was so funny.

"No…Draco" the girl snickered, talking between chuckles, "You don't…kiss and tell, you…you kiss and _brag_" This sent a few nearby Slytherin's off as well and Draco's ears pinned back sharply.

Infuriated that they were laughing at him he snarled -literally- at them to shut up, the laughter quickly died. No one was stupid to mess with Draco when he started embracing his 'inner Gryffindor' as the other Slytherins like to secretly call it. They knew very well that those particular threatening sounds meant the blonde boy was reaching the end of his tether.

Glaring at his fellow Slytherins he diverted his gaze elsewhere in the hall, eyes immediately picking out Harry. His grey eyes locked onto the ruffle-haired Gryffindor, whom was looking straight at him -no doubt hearing the snarl moments earlier- and his mind filled with the naughty replays of the night before. Where Potter had his lips and teeth biting there way across his flesh while their hips ground in tantalising rhythm.

The moans and growls echoing in his head and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle with excitement at the memories. So caught up he didn't notice Pansy prodding him in the side.

"Draco…Dray…Draaaakie…" Pansy frowned at being ignored, following the blonde's line of sight, and smirked. She had a small hunch on what had Draco in such a good mood.

Prodding Blaise's shoulder to get the boy's attention she nodded behind Draco's back to indicate to look in the general direction Draco was looking. It took a second for the Italian to catch on, but when he did, and eventually found what had distracted his friend. A smirk identical to Pansy's met his lips.

"See something you like Draco?" Blaise queried casually.

"Hm" came the uncommitted reply.

Pansy grinned. "Potter's got a fine piece of arse going there hasn't he?"

"Mhm" came the same absent response.

"Hey Dray, will you do our Transfiguration homework for us?"

"Sure…"

Blaise grinned, high-fiving Pansy behind the blonde's back.

"…Wait what?" Draco frowned, tearing his gaze away from Harry to look at his two friends, but didn't have time to question further as he found himself hauled from seat, Pansy and Blaise on either arm and dragging him from the Great Hall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ok Draco Malfoy, spill" the girl ordered as they sat on the bed in Draco's private quarters that he had been given to him after Hermione had expressed her _concerns_ about his safety .

Draco glared at the two adamantly and lay back on his bed, arms folded beneath his head as he stared up at the canopy. Knowing that his friends would get it out of him anyway. He could only just stop the grin as he remembered the day before and all the delicious little details on he and Potter were privy to.

Don't get him wrong, he didn't _fancy_ Potter or anything, but hell it had certainly made the blonde feel better to have someone else get him off. His wrist was starting to get sore anyway after weeks of needing to service himself. And he had to admit, Potter didn't disappoint, even if they _had_ only frotted like horny animals.

With a sigh and a smirk, Draco adjusted his position, instead turning around and lying on his stomach, knees pointing to the headboard with his feet raised up above his back. Pansy sat cross legged in front of him and Blaise was leaning back against one of the bed posts, both looking at him expectantly.

"I got off with Potter" he confessed, now that their suspicions were confirmed, it immediately gained interest from Pansy and Blaise, they leaned forward intently to hear more.

"Oh my god I knew it! Details! Now!" squealed the girl and smirking, Draco proceeding to tell them everything. From entering the common room to leaving the dazed and happy Gryffindor behind him. And the Slytherin's took a moment to praise Draco for his conniving mind and getting away unscathed.

"Damn that's hot" was all Pansy had to say after the rather detailed explanation of their antics in the dorm room against -in Pansy's opinion- the very lucky door. She grinned, fanning herself with her hand as Draco watched her; rather amused.

Blaise seemed lost in his own little world, no doubt imagining the whole hormone driven act, the pervert.

"Hm, well, hot or not, it felt fucking fabulous to finally get rid of that shitty twenty-four hour hard-on I've been stuck with" frowned. Although his reactions didn't show as obviously as Harry and Theo's did, Draco was in no way unaffected by the changes cause by the potion incident.

Luckily, Pansy and Blaise new that Draco hadn't gotten off easy in this whole deal and didn't tease him about it…too much. Well…being Slytherins, they were hardly going to pass up an opportunity to get under his skin when _he_,_ Draco Malfoy_ of all people got horrendously turned on by musky scents or raw displays of power and dominance. It just wasn't done! Especially not for a Malfoy! They were meant to be the strong, powerful, dominant partners!

But this bout of celibacy was not working well for the blonde either, since he couldn't yet control whatever was emitting that bloody scent calling out to the two fools. His constant refusal stopped the other boy's from getting too boisterous and 'hands on' with him.

But then again, without the sex he was so fond of, his body, in it's current condition, had become more and more sensitive just as his scent had become more and more intoxicating. The slightest pleasurable smell or sight got him hard as rock and the only way to apparently fix it was to let Potter or Nott have a go at him.

But then again, now that he thought about it…no one actually said he couldn't simply get off with them…

No one said anything about a _commitment_.

Although Nott and Potter would surely kill each other should the other touch him…he was sure there was a way to get around that…

"Dray, babe, you've got that calculating look of yours on" Pansy voiced, snapping Draco from his musings. He scowled at the girl.

"Hush, Pansy, I'm thinking" he frowned, brows furrowing in thought. Well, his small interface with Potter the night before had most certainly taken care of his bodily needs more effectively that his own hand had. But he didn't want to be tied down to one of those libido driven males like their damn bitch, so surely he could compromise…to benefit himself at the very least.

And then there was always the plus side that if he needed things to be taken further, he could always bugger another student. Who wasn't willing to be bedded by a Malfoy, after all?

"I think I may have found a small solution to Nott and Potter" he suddenly sneered, ignoring the inquiring expressions he received in response he simply smirked knowingly. "If you excuse me, I've got to go find Nott" he sneered, waltzing out of the room.

Blaise and Pansy merely looked at each other, having a particularly bad feeling about whatever 'solution' Draco had found.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Finding Nott wasn't hard, he was constantly lingering nearby nowadays. And swaying him into Draco's little scheme wasn't an effort at all. Slytherin's took what they could get after all and worked their way up. But Nott wasn't that cunning. Ambitious, horny and desperate yes, but not conniving enough to outsmart the blonde.

Now their was just Potter. He doubted if he approached him with his notion it would be taken well. The Gryffindor would probably blow a gasket at the mere suggestion. So, he supposed it would simply take a bit of…persuasion.

He smirked, as he sauntered out of the dungeons, in search of the famous Gryffindor to make his proposal.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It took an hour or so, but eventually he found the boy-who-lived alone in the back of the library. He smirked, pleased with his luck at finding the boy without his usual hangers on. "Hey Potter" the blonde drawled softly, Harry lifting his head, not looking surprised at the sudden presence.

But then again, neither Potter or Nott had trouble finding him, they simply followed their noses.

"Malfoy" the brunette responded evenly, although he was pleased to note that the emerald eyes were scanning him, no doubt remembering how his body had writhed and rutted not twelve hours ago against his own.

"I have a small proposition for you, Potter" the boy hummed softly, swaggering over to the other, tail swinging languidly behind him as his hips swayed and he plopped himself down in the boy's lap, much to Harry's surprise and rather obvious delight.

"And what…would that be…exactly?" the boy asked, fighting to keep his voice steady. Inhaling sharply as he suddenly felt those devious, long, slender fingers brush ever so gently over the bulge in his trousers.

"I was just thinking…" the blonde mused softly, adding a bit of press to the bulge and was pleased to hear a moan. "That maybe we could…help each other out a bit" he purred suggestively, beginning to gently bite his way along the tanned boy's jaw, squirming purposefully on his lap, the Gryffindor emitting another moan and a soft buck of his hips.

"H-how do you propose we do this?" the boy muttered, surprised by the usually stubborn Slytherin's sudden keenness in their…whatever sort of relationship they currently had. Harry still intended on taking Draco for his mate, Draco's motives weren't too clear to Harry however.

"Maybe this will clear it up" the blonde smirked, sliding from the lion's lap and instead knelt on the floor. He didn't exactly want to do the dirty work but he figured doing so once to convinced Harry wouldn't hurt. Besides, this way he could judge just how big Potter was and he found himself strangely eager to know.

Smirking up at the wide eyed Gryffindor, he reached up and with slow, confident movements he drew down the slightly younger boy's zipper, licking his lips hungrily as he easily released the boy's erection, fingering the hot shaft appreciatively.

"Well isn't someone a big boy" the snake smirked softly, blowing delicately on the leaking head of the boy's prick, causing the hips to jerk helplessly.

"D-Draco, w-we're in the library!" the boy rasped quietly but with a hint of alarm, looking down at the blonde, eyes wide with indecision between letting the blonde continue regardless or stopping him. But he merely receiving a devilish smirk in response.

"Better stay quiet then" was the matter of fact reply as Draco dragged his tongue along the underside of the heated flesh, a moan barely muffled by the brunette. Draco groaned quietly with his lips pressed against the boy's cock. He rolled his tongue over the head tasting the salty tang of the boy's precome.

"You know how hot you're making me Harry?" the snake murmured huskily against the head, slowly wrapping his lips around the tip.

Harry was watching the blonde transfixed and bucked sharply as he felt the wet, delicious heat engulf his head, free hand threading through the blonde's pale hair and gripping firmly as the other ran threw his own hair, teeth biting savagely into his lip to stifle any sound.

"Gods Draco" the boy groaned, feeling the Slytherin take more and more of him, fingers stroking the hypersensitive flesh of the boy's base that he couldn't fit into his mouth. He began to quickly bob his head in a quick rhythm, sucking at random intervals, sending jolts through the Gryffindor's body.

Harry was helpless with pleasure as he attempted to buck but felt his hips restricted by the blonde's free hand. Head tipped back, Harry shut his eyes tight, groaning quietly before he looked back down at the blonde knelt between his legs. Sucking his cock and doing a damn good job of it.

After a good deal of sucking which had Harry mindless with ecstasy, those grey flicked up to meet his and Harry lost it. Trembling and gasping in his seat, barely containing his sounds of pleasure, Draco was forced to take Harry's load into his mouth and swallow. Recovered from his initial surprise he licked the remnants of liquid from his lips as he smirked up at the heavily panting Gryffindor.

The blonde stood, casually dusting off his knees as he done so before he leaned over the slouched, breathless lion and smirked before he gave Harry's damp cheek a small teasing lick like he had the night before.

"See you around Harry, maybe you could return the favour soon" he smirked. Giving the boy a longing, lustful look before sauntering away, knowing that this time, he'd need to deal with his own problem. But knew he'd set the wheels in motion, the Gryffindor was nothing if not convinced.

And he felt some small satisfaction as he left the library, knowing Harry's eyes were on him the entire time.

* * *

**A/N: **So...happy? Disappointed? Thoughts?

I'm hoping Draco's coming off as the cunning bastard I'm trying to portray him to be x3

and thank you all for the 100+ reviews! They all mean a lot to me 8D

p.s Just a small note for those people concerned that Harry is being too submissive. the only reason for this is that Harry (quite understandably) is very confused thanks to our loveable blonde x3 he doesn't want to scare Draco away, hence why he doesn't pounce and shag him senseless. And Harry's more dominant nature will show in more sexual interactions when it's more likely for Harry to dominate.

Theo seems more dominant simply because he's got no will power what so ever and is just desperate to get in Draco's pants at any cost :)


	11. All for it

**Warnings: **(Getting a lot of these huh?) Strong language, sexual activity and conniving Slytherins ahead.

Ok, you all gotta love me now, 3 uploads in 2-3 days? x3 Not much happens in this and I apologise but it's just getting the basis of Draco's plan into actions ;D

And lots of wording cause I hate submitting a chapter that's under 2,000 words. Enjoy ^^

* * *

Harry's shut the book with a resolute '_snap_'. He knew it was an impossible task, studying, after what had just happened. He couldn't focus anymore without getting flashes of his cock being hungrily serviced by a smouldering grey-eyed beauty.

He released a shaky sigh, slumping back in his chair, not bothering to brush some of the longer strands of his fringe from his eyes. It had taken all his reserve not to tackle the infuriating blonde and take him on the very table he sat at.

He was immensely confused as well as well as stupidly aroused. God he wish he knew where that pesky blonde stood! Where _he_ stood! Because the signals were becoming a tangled mess and something was bound to go wrong.

One minute the Slytherin was throwing a fit about being classed the 'girl' and was avoiding Harry and Theo at all costs, and now he was throwing himself at Harry, teasing him and then sucking him off in the middle of the library when absolutely anybody could walk in. Or worse, Madam Pince could suddenly appear!

But the thrill, damn that had been good, _knowing_ they could be seen. It was almost as arousing as having those perfect lips around his dick. _Almost_.

With a defeated groan the boy ruffled his shaggy hair and pushed himself up, wincing at the discomfort of his erection pressed to the front of his trousers. He adjusted his robes to save himself some dignity and collected his things, lost in thought as he went to find Hermione and Ron.

He found them -shockingly- locked at the lips in the mildly busy Gryffindor Common room. Not that this was anything new, but Ron's hand up Hermione shirt sure was. He stood watching them in stunned silence before gathering his wits and having the sense to hastily clear his throat.

As if burnt, the two thirds of the trio leapt apart with such haste that Ron ended up on the floor, cheeks a stunning shade of scarlet and Hermione not much better.

"Erm, get a bit carried away?" the brunette grinned, although he was a tad envious at the two. The desire to have Draco at his side and frisk him on the sofa of the common room was immense, but he pushed his thoughts of Draco aside to save him from further confusion at the blonde's perplexing antics.

"Harry you startled us!" It was amazing how Hermione managed to make him feel like the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar when it was he who had caught them with Ron's hand up her bleeding shirt.

"Yeah, sorry, should have knocked with you being suitable hidden away and all" he responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he helped haul Ron off the floor and slouched down in the plush armchair opposite the couch that the couple occupied.

"Well, how did the studying go mate?" Ron asked in hopes of changing the subject, doing so effectively.

"Er…good, really, really good" he said, unable to suppress a small smile.

"Ok, now I'm concerned, what happened?" the bushy haired witch queried, eyeing the smiling Gryffindor.

"Nothing, just saw Draco" the boy shrugged, not wanting to indulge them just yet. Not before he figured out what Draco was up to. Was he really so lucky that Draco was taking an interest in him? If the blonde was interested sexually then maybe it would soon become emotionally too, Harry could only hope.

And plus, telling Hermione and Ron would only lead to them being suspicious and of course telling him to be careful and not get played along by the plotting Slytherin. He could watch himself, he didn't need their opinions on the matter, they didn't see Draco as he did. As the beautiful, talented and sexy deity he was.

Well, that was probably part of the problem, wasn't it?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next few days was left with Harry having very little contact with a particular blonde. He had gotten into a small scrap with a particularly territorial Theodore who had jumped him on his way to potions, snarling something about _his_ territory and _his _blonde, yeah right.

Due to the small conflict Harry now had a particularly nice scratch on his cheek and Theodore, a black eye. When word had reached Draco of the fight, he'd looked thoroughly amused that potions lesson, constantly sending Harry small glances and occasionally smirked or winked at him. Making it incredibly hard to concentrate and causing yet another potion to blow up.

Harry blamed Draco completely for the loss of those fifty house points.

Now however, Harry was getting antsy, he'd had a taste of the blonde -or more accurately, the blonde had had a taste of him- and it was getting hard to stop himself approaching the Slytherin. He wanted to, damnit, but he was scared of scaring the other boy away. He didn't have to wait much longer however.

Charms had been nothing exciting, in fact, nothing had really sank in. He'd spent the lesson being nudged by Ron's rather pointed elbow and jabbed by Hermione's quill when he wasn't paying attention. Damn his poor decision to sit between them!

He huffed quietly, shifting in his feet and Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes at the boy's fidgeting but left him alone. They'd already been snapped at once by the frustrated Gryffindor who'd been on edge lately, more confused about where he stood with the blonde. He and Theodore were pretty obvious, Theo had taken Draco's spot at Harry's rival. Although it wasn't as interesting, Nott was just as dedicated to get the blonde boy but he didn't fight as well as Draco nor was he as smart.

Lost in his musings, he waved Ron and Hermione on ahead of him to their next class as he had to back up his things, having been too lost in thought earlier to pack up with the rest of the class. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he slouched out the class, once again the puzzling blonde overtaking his thoughts.

It was five days after the encounter in the library and Harry was the long, tedious trip to the equally tedious lesson, Divination.

His eyes were focused on the ground and his tail flicked behind him, sometimes touching the cold stone floor. He had perfected the art of ignoring those around him who weren't friends, as he had been receiving a lot of interest due to his new attributes as of late, so because of this he didn't notice that he was alone in the corridor. As his attention was elsewhere and not on his surroundings, it took him by surprise when he was suddenly hauled by the collar of his shirt into a classroom and only just registered the door being charmed shut behind him.

Of course, he didn't have to see his attacker to know who it was, immediately his nose was filled with that heavenly, delicious scent that already had his hormones raging as he looked into cold grey eyes which glimmered with amusement.

"Draco?" he questioned, head tilting, amused that the use of his first name from Harry's lips still caught the pale boy off guard. Although it was quite hard to spot unless, like Harry, you knew which signs to look for, such as the very minor twitch of the blonde's brow.

"Potter" the boy drawled in response. Before he lunged forward and forcefully pushed the brunette against the closest wall, locking their lips in a heated kiss, slender fingers threading through the black mane and pulling the lion more forcefully in the kiss. Without hesitation Harry was eagerly responding, growling low in his throat and sending tremors of delight through the Slytherin who pressed the thicker body harder against the solid stone.

"I want to cash in my favour" the blonde hissed as his neck was roughly bitten, but swatted the Gryffindor away. "No leaving any marks" the blonde snapped, startling the Lion slightly but he simply put it to the blonde's phobia of 'ownership' and in the next second had Draco pinned forcefully against the wall, reversing their positions as he looked over the delectable body with a grin.

"Took your fucking time" the brunette muttered, already eagerly undoing the buttons on the slimmer boy's trousers, he tore the belt from the loops; tossing it to the floor with a clatter and wrenching the trousers down with unconstrained zeal. Unable to quell the surge of lust which rose up inside him.

Draco was making the most deliciously eager sounds as he arched eagerly into the boy's callous hands. Pulling Harry into more passionate eager kisses where their tongues fought and their teeth occasionally clinked together.

Toying with Draco through the fine silk boxers, Harry finally tore them down, unable to stop a deep throaty moan from escaping at the exquisite sight before him. Draco's prick seemed as perfect as the rest of him, long and thick, flushed with colour and excitement.

He licked his lips hungrily, looking up to meet the silver eyes that were dark with lust and watching him impatiently. A soft snarl got him going again as he gripped the heated flesh in a firm grip, provoking another moan from the blonde.

"You're so fucking hot" the brunette moaned into the other's neck, beginning to gently brush his fingertips along the engorged flesh, teasing the boy for all the confusion he'd caused him. "You like that?" he smirked as the slender body trembled, his eyes glinting lustfully. The blonde made a small sound in response and Harry snarled softly and jerked the hot flesh in his hand causing a cry to escape.

"I didn't quite hear you" Harry muttered into the blonde's ear, licking the shell as he gave another squeeze.

"Y-yes" the blonde panted after some seconds, reluctance to admit how good Harry was making him feel. '_Shit!_' was the only coherent thought in the usually articulate mind of the Slytherin, that and wondering when the Virgin Gryffindor Golden Boy get so fucking talented with his hands.

Seemingly content with the answer, he complied to Draco's impatient moans and began to smoothly stroke and squeeze the boy's erect cock in a steady rhythm, thumb brushing the wet head to make those tantalisingly pale hips buck eagerly into the warmth of his palm.

"So this was your proposal?" the tanned boy murmured huskily as the blonde shut his eyes tight, head resting on the wall he leant against as Harry had his way with him. "Me jerking you off in empty rooms between classes? Maybe even empty corridors?" the boy purred. Draco managing a small jerky nod, inhaling a stuttering breath as Harry's strokes became more swift and smooth from the precome that was slicked across his erection.

"Y-yes" he stammered, cursing himself for doing so. His eyes were shut tight and he absently spread his legs as far as he could with his trousers around his ankles to allow more access to his throbbing dick.

"Y-you could get my body, you get to play with me and I get rid of my constant fucking boner. We would both be happy, I would get off and you'd get to touch me how you like, win-win situation" he muttered, voice becoming more steady as he finished, opening his dark eyes to stare at the Gryffindor to see how he took the idea. "But not sex" he added with more firmly, making sure Harry got the message of his limitations.

Harry looked at the Slytherin against the wall, emerald eyes narrowed. His eyes scanned over his flushed cheeks and pale body which trembled against his own. His breathing ragged as Harry's steady strokes softened and slowed, preventing the imminent release Draco so desired. The blonde gave a small moan of frustration and was rewarded by a small squeeze.

The Gryffindor in him was partially appalled by such a sleazy solution to their problem. But the lion in him longed to be able to touch and have his way with the blonde who writhed against him, hips jerking and whining from the back of his throat for Harry to speed up his hand.

Although maybe if he did embrace this idea and have Draco to himself, maybe Draco would finally give in? That he would stop trying to defy the nature of the potion, the nature of the _lion_ that now resided in their very personality and desires? He was willing to give it a try in hopes Draco would finally give up the fight and simply accept Harry instead of fighting him...

"H-Harry, for fuck sake _MOVE!" _The blonde snarled suddenly and Harry then noticed his hand had ceased all movement when he'd delved too deep into his thoughts and he hastily moved his hand to comply. Almost immediately the boy was sighing in relief and pleasure, rocking his hips as his head fell back with a quiet 'clunk' against the wall.

"Ok" Harry muttered, giving Draco a rough squeeze and causing him to grunt in pleasure. "It's a deal" he smirked, increasing his strokes to a rapid pace and gave one final tight squeeze before the paler male released a cry as he was finally stroked to completion.

Harry stepped back, looking at the trembling blonde who leant heavily against the wall for support, "Took your fucking time" the Slytherin muttered, throwing Harry's words back at him. The raven haired saviour simply grinned and raised his now wet hand to his lips and lapped the cooling semen from his fingers, relishing his Slytherin's taste and the fact those grey eyes were focused on him, wide and ablaze with renewed need.

Grinning he dried his now clean hand on his robe and gave the panting Slytherin a teasing little wave as he opened the door. "You know where to find me for next time" the boy smirked as he turned and left the blonde to pull up his trousers and attempt to neaten himself to perfection once again.

He was looking forward to the next time he could pull the Gryffindor away for their secret little trysts.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, 110 reviews? I love you all! That's the most I've ever gotten :'D obviously Drarry is a far more popular ship xD

Humm....oh yeah, reviews are loved, I enjoy hearing your thoughts. This may be over after a few more chapters I'm afraid D:

This will be the first series I've ever finished, so fingers crossed that it does indeed get finished xD


	12. Relishing the pleasures

**Warnings: **Implied sexual situations and some minor detail but not much.

**Apologies: **I know I haven't hesitated in a week or two, but I've been mega tired and lack of inspiration is killing me D:

* * *

Draco had taken great pleasure in accosting his Gryffindor multiple times over the next few days. He was pleased that his little plan was working so nicely -not that he expected any differently. Not only was Harry getting what he wanted, a good touch up of his body -therefore stopping any possible complaints- but it was leaving Draco with a pleasant high as well, which worked wonders for the boy's previously out of control hormones.

The Gryffindor seemed fine with simply being dragged from the corridors at random, unscheduled intervals into an old classroom or closet. And the Slytherin took great delight in the fact that, as soon as they were alone and protected by a silencing and locking charm, Harry was quick to take over and never failed to sufficiently ravage the delectable body beneath his own with such a fierce vivacity that it always left the blonde trembling -not that he'd admit it-.

Because of this little fact, Draco barely had to do anything, which suited him even better, sure, he'd stroke the boy's hair, grope his ass a little, but otherwise he was only on the receiving end. He hadn't needed to get Potter off since the first time he'd sucked him off in the library to convince the reluctant boy, and now Harry was more than happy to be the one on his knees or having Draco pinned to the wall and humping the living daylights out him.

And the reason Draco willing slid into this submissive position so easily? Because he believed _he_ was in control, he was playing the silly Gryffindor like one of his insignificant pawns in Chess that could be sacrificed, spared, to get what he wanted.

And he was succeeding.

Of course it wasn't quite as sadistic as he was making it sound, he noted. He was only using Potter for a bit of pleasure after all, a bit of relief to keep them both content. It wasn't like he was sentencing the idiot to his death or anything over the top like that. He was simply letting the Gryffindor enjoy what he would have denied them both with his stupid Gryffindor morals. And besides, it wasn't like Potter wasn't getting anything out of it as well.

Since the start of his little deal this had been the longest time he'd gone without seeking out the Gryffindor and already his annoyingly active hormones were kicking in and even the brush of his fantastically soft trousers -having decided to go commando- were earning a stirring in his loins.

The blonde lay on his bed, nibbling his lower lip, gently rocking his hips softly and sighing in delight when the slight friction of the trousers teased his semi-hard prick and the soft jolt of his hips grew a bit more pronounced. A small growling sound of delight escaped the blonde's throat as he smirked, he loved teasing himself a little so he got good and hot for the shag -or heavy petting- which would no doubt follow up the built up arousal.

With a small groan from his teasing the Slytherin prince pushed himself up so he was propped up on his elbowed and cast a tempus charm, he furrowed his brow and cursed. Gryffindors were in class while Slytherins had free period, which meant Draco was left with a hard on and no Potter.

Irritated the blonde slumped back against the pillows, casting his gaze around his private room scowling as he thought of ways to handle the unfortunate situation. He listed off various solutions.

Wank, which he wasn't going to do seeing as it hardly gave him as much satisfaction anymore.

Drag Potter from class, but then again the excuse 'I need his mouth around my cock, now, won't be a moment' didn't seem like a very successful way of getting out the class with the Gryffindor or without a detention.

There was always….

The blonde mused, seeing as it was the last available option he was willing to go through with he nodded in silence agreement with himself and grabbed his wand from beneath his pillow, where he always stored it for safe keeping. With a small muttered spell beneath his breath he rested the wand back under his pillow just in case and lay back on the bed, unable to resist gently brushing himself through his trousers with the pads of his fingers.

He sighed and rolled his hips and didn't noticed when his door opened, it was only when the strong smell of arousal hit him like a brick did his actions falter and he turned cloudy, lustful eyes on the figure standing, panting in the doorway.

The door slammed sharply and the usual charms were put in place to keep the particularly loud noises within the walls of the room.

An hour or so later, late for his next class and overall deciding to skip it, the Slytherin Prince was stepping out of the shower, one towel slung around his slender hips as he towel dried his hair with a second, the slightly damp, darker coloured hair falling in a tussled manner across his forehead except for the slight parting.

Inhaling a lungful of air he was pleased to discover the previously heady scent of sex was gone, as was his bed buddy. He licked his lips, slender arms stretching above his head as he began to prepare some clothes to go down to dinner in which would start roughly half an hour from now.

His bed had been made while he was in the shower and he perched himself on the rearranged bed sheets which had, not fifteen minutes ago, been a scrunched up mess at the foot of the bed. Smirking the boy lay back across the mattress, arms above his head and his grey eyes glinting with a sated glimmer. Yes, right now, life seemed very, very good.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry sat at dinner, but he wasn't eating very much, the food wasn't holding his attention at all. Instead, Harry's gaze kept flicking up to the fair haired blonde who sat on the opposite side of the hall who chatted and ate without a care in the world.

Meanwhile Harry was sat fidgeting every so often due to the hard-on nestled between tense thighs. He shifted again, the slight rub of fabric against his erection causing a shudder to cascade his body, his eyes glancing over at the blonde again until Hermione promptly snapped her fingers, drawing the brunette's attention to her instead.

"Harry" she frowned, shaking her bushy head. "Could you please stop ogling Malfoy like he's a chunk of meat" she chided, hiding the faint amusement she felt when the Golden Boy blushed slightly at her words.

"Sorry" he mumbled, peering at the Slytherin table out the corner of his eye despite himself. Draco had had his full attention since he'd waltzed into the hall like he owned the world. The sweet scent of arousal and readiness had teased his nose almost immediately and he sighed unhappily at the current situation.

However his ears perked sharply and eyes lit up when he spotted his blonde bidding his friends farewell and standing to leave the hall, Harry swiftly adjusted his robes and moved to follow, bidding a hasty goodbye to his own friends before slinking out the hall after the object of his affection.

He smirked, green eyes glinting with mischief as he followed the soft padding of the Slytherin's footsteps, peering around the corner to see the oblivious male a couple of feet ahead of him. Grinning wolfishly Harry quickened his step, feet silent and tail still behind him like a lion stalking his prey.

The blonde gave a startled cry as the strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against Harry's hard body. The Gryffindor's nose pressed into the luscious slender throat as he inhaled deeply, growling in pleasure at the wonderful scent that assaulted his nose as he kissed the blonde affectionately.

After a few seconds he felt the blonde relax when he realised it was Harry and therefore, not a threat.

That in itself amused Harry, seeing as Draco let his guard down when in the arms of his former rival and enemy.

"Missed you" the brunette murmured nipping lightly at the boy's throat, not hard enough to mark as he'd promised. His hands softly caressing the hard chest his fingertips brushing the fair skinned Slytherin's hip and gaining a small gasp as his fingers brushed a particular spot.

Smirking triumphantly he pulled Draco into a nearby room, pressing him against the door and kissing him fiercely as candles flared into life around them, granting him a lovely view of Draco's flushed cheeks and darkened eyes.

Harry decided then and there that Draco looked utterly edible as he fingered the soft blonde locks, enjoying the keening noise that the Slytherin emitted when he brushed the rounded ears tenderly, his hand immediately getting swatted away when Draco realised it was in fact himself that had made the 'embarrassing' -utterly adorable in Harry's opinion- sound.

He smirked lightly, leaning forward, teasing Draco's lips gently with his own. The blonde immediately responded, parting his lips, tongue flicking out urgently to brush Harry's own tongue as they duelled eagerly, sliding against each other as their bodies slowly rocked. Their hands were everywhere, under clothing, kneading and clawing desperately, Draco and Harry's shirt having already made their way to the floor.

It was when Harry was lathering Draco's neck with his tongue that he noticed the darkened skin, contrasting starkly with the surrounding porcelain flesh.

A frown touched Harry's lips, as he nosed the small purple bruise curiously trying to catch a scent from the mark but was unsuccessful. He was certain he hadn't done it, it was far too fresh to be from their last meeting and he knew he hadn't bitten hard enough to leave such a mark.

"Draco?" the Gryffindor frowned, eyes moving from the love bite to the boy's eyes. He felt the slender body shift impatiently beneath him.

"What?" was the intolerant response, grey eyes glaring at Harry for stopping.

"How'd you get this?" the boy questioned, gently pressing a finger to the sensitive, darkened flesh.

The blonde gasped, hand raising sharply and slapping down onto the mark, fiercely aware of Harry's critical gaze.

"Oh that…it's nothing, probably just from where Theo got a bit too…hopeful when we were doing homework in the common room" he shrugged lightly, tensing as he felt a possessive growl roll from the Gryffindor's lips.

"I'll show that slutty little fu-" he was hushed by a strong hand gripping his arm, he was already half way to the door but Draco's grip halted him immediately as he looked back at the blonde who was frowning at him, ears pinned back, hand gripping his arm tightly.

He could tell the Slytherin was wary of him and he forced his muscles to relax, no longer baring his fangs in anger.

"Potter you said you'd keep this on the down low, people aren't meant to know about this and if you go about beating up Theodore about a bite mark that would have been hidden by a shirt otherwise, people will start asking questions" he warned, voice stern as he yanked the boy back.

"Besides, the fact that you'd be going to beat him up shirtless would also raise a few eyebrows" he smirked.

Green eyes flickered down to his chest, remembering that he was in effect half naked and Draco did have impeccable logic that Harry couldn't argue with. Scowling he sighed and his shoulders sagged as he gave a curt but greatly displeased nod. "Fine" he grumbled. "But I don't want him touching you, you said this was exclusive" his demand receiving a simple nod of acknowledgement.

"Good" the blonde murmured, voice returning to a suggestive purr as he approached the other male, slender hands brushing up the lightly bronzed chest, his thumbs brushing suggestively over the nipples as he smirked at the shorter yet broader young man. "Now where were we?"

Needless to say, both boys left the room happy and content as they made their way to their common rooms. Draco needing to have a small chat with a certain someone as he made his way down to the dungeons, his steps were quiet and strides quick.

The usually perked, rounded ears were pinned back against the fair hair and his tail lashed, expressing the irritation hidden behind the usual mask. He barged into the Slytherin common room -startling a few other students just back from dinner- and stalked up to the boy's dorm where he found Theodore lounging on the bed doodling over what was supposed to be his Transfiguration essay.

"Nott!" the blonde spat, surprising the dark haired boy who's brown eyes flickered upwards to the disturbance, before his expression turned lecherous at finding the irate Prince in his doorway.

"Back for more?"

"You bloody prick!" Theodore yelped as he found a rather hefty book lobbed at him and he had to hastily roll from the bed to avoid being hit by the offending binding of literature. "I told you not to mark me! That was part of the deal!" Draco's voice having risen to the point it was hinted with throaty snarls.

"I couldn't help it!" Theo whined defensively. "You looked so bloody delicious! And you weren't complaining at the time!" that was obviously the wrong thing to say as the blonde lunged at him and the violence of the assault effectively kept even Theo's perverted mind on track. Cause there was most certainly nothing sexual about Draco beating the shit out of the defenceless' Slytherin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next day found a very bruised Nott joining the rest of the Slytherins for breakfast.

Luckily, Draco wasn't too concerned about the bite mark Theo had left him, it would fade and he refused to let Theo's lack of will power knock his perfect little scheme off track. Releasing a pent up breath he placed food onto his plate and began to eat, once more framed between Pansy and Blaise.

Blaise casting amused glances at a rather sore and grumpy Nott now and again and wheedling for details on the beating -mostly because Draco refused to fill him in on the sex-. Pansy however was glaring at the blonde who adamantly ignored her.

After all, why pay attention to someone who's only topic of conversation was that his current little plan was going to blow up in his face?

He raised his head and locked eyes with the Gryffindor across the hall and smirked, eyebrow perking when he received a small, almost shy smile in response before Hermione distracted the green eyed lion.

Harry was most certainly curious, it intrigued him how differently Harry and Theo acted towards him despite the similar problem between them. But it was deemed of little importance and Draco no longer thought anymore into the matter and instead, carried on with breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: **I roughly have small events planned out, hopefully it won't seem too sporadic anymore. Emotions shall be brought in too. I'm starting to get more comfortable with the POV switches ^^


	13. Falling in Deeper

The days carried on with much less excitement. The air was growing colder as Autumn came to an end. The leaves once imitating hungry flames atop the trees had now cindered and fallen to the floor. Treacherous studies and tests had thankfully eased up at the approach of winter break.

Through the weeks Draco and Harry's meetings had become more frequent with time but the passion Harry lathered Draco in never ceased nor dwindled and the blonde was finding himself impatient for the next time he could pull the Gryffindor away again. Although of course Nott was always available should Potter not be.

Had someone told him previously that the Gryffindor Golden Boy would have a mouth like sin and fingers that could set you alight with lust he would have laughed and probably kicked your arse for good measure.

But even now they were making use of the secluded area down by the lake, surrounding by a small copse of trees on three sides and the vast expanse water shielding the one open side so they were hidden from straying eyes. The two boys lay on the ground padded by fallen leaves which crunched and crackled beneath their bodies, they were taking advantage of the area before the heavy winter snow began to fall and made outside meetings completely impossible without freezing off some vital body parts.

They lay with Draco on his back, legs willingly spread with the lion settled between them, dicks exposed to the chilly air as they thrust against one another, guttural moans and gasps filling the otherwise still air.

One thrust, two, three, four, five and they were both coming. Their moans escalating in volume, Harry had began to release a roar like sound when he orgasmed, just like his animal counterpart did when mating. Although, lions often had the luxury of actually having intercourse with their mates.

Arms trembling slightly with fatigue he slumped down on the limp body beneath him, both breathing heavily, hot panting breaths visible in a cloud of mist. Dazed green eyes surveyed the boy beneath him. Draco lay with his eyes closed, hair mussed and cheeks flushed with his arms stretched out either side of him looking completely and utterly contented.

Harry smiled, feeling pleased that he was continually able to fulfil his Slytherin's needs. He forced himself up and gripped his wand, clearing away the mess and making sure everything was tucked up and zipped away before he straddled the blonde once more, nuzzling the other's neck and licking the fair skin.

A soft sigh escaped the dozing blonde as he turned his head, tilting it upwards to expose more of his neck to the Gryffindor, causing Harry to smile. Draco truly did make a wondrous sight and he had taken to stroking and kissing the blonde in their post-coital minutes before Draco would pick himself up and brush the dust or dirt from his robes, smirk and walk away.

The brunette was surprised by the hollow, horrible feeling that welled in his chest at the thought, he hated seeing the Slytherin simply up and go after they had sated themselves with the other. With a grizzle the boy nosed the blonde's neck and bit more forcefully, inhaling a lungful of his delicious scent, picking up hints of vanilla and strawberries through the tantalising smell Draco had been letting off for some months now.

He was surprised he'd been able to restrain himself from shagging the blonde for so long with a smell like that. And if Nott was feeling what Harry was, it wasn't going to be long before the urge to simply take the Slytherin, willing or not, would basically get too strong to resist.

This most certainly worried Harry to no end. Not only could he not trust Nott to not harm Draco when he kept rejecting him. But he couldn't even trust _himself_ with the angelic Malfoy beneath him.

The boy sighed, pushing the offending thoughts away and instead cuddled with the blonde who seemed to be bordering on the edge of sleep. Smiling the brunette curled himself around the Slytherin who seemed far more innocent in his sleep than the conniving snake he was when awake.

Tails entwined, the Gryffindor stroked the baby fine blonde hair contently, slowly drifting off into unconsciousness himself.

It was Draco who stirred first, an hour or so after dropping off. The blonde, body arching slightly, groggy mind becoming more aware of his surroundings, such as the fact he was lying on a bed of leaves and was pressed up against something hard but undeniably warm.

Sighing and shoving his thoughts away briefly to relish to the security he felt he slowly roused himself, ears twitching and his body stretched, looking over his shoulder to find it was Harry who was spooned up behind him.

He took a second to gather his thoughts, frowning at the fact he'd allowed himself to fall asleep and slowly wormed his way out of the Gryffindor's clutches and disdainfully brushed the dirt and leaves from his robes, looking up to the darkening sky and clucked his tongue irritably, turning to leave.

How the rustle of leaves made him pause and he looked back to the Boy-who-lived, arm stretched out over the warm area he had just vacated and watched the slumbering teen for a few seconds, debating whether to wake him or leave him to wake on his own.

With a heavy sigh the blonde turned on his heels and approached the body on the ground, crouching down he gently shook the brunette. Harry awoke with a startled grunt, head rolling and his body stretching before relaxing again. Eyes blearily opened to gaze sleepily at the pale face hovering above his own when the shaking stopped .

Harry was delighted that Draco hadn't simply left him, but more surprised to find a small smile on the blonde's lips as he pushed himself up, dusting the leaves roughly from his trousers and shirt.

"Thanks for waking me" he grinned, reaching up to adjust his glasses, before remembering he no longer needed them and hastily lowered his hands again, Draco merely perking an amused brow.

"Well, I couldn't leave you out here to freeze could I? Who would I shack up with then? Nott?" the blonde sneered, turning to thread through the trees, followed by a now frowning Harry.

"You wouldn't really go to Nott, would you?" he queried, trotting up so he was in step with the swift footed blonde. Draco turned a cool calculating gaze on him, smirking.

"Potter, you worry to much" he drawled in the usual tone, eyes flickering over the ruffled clothes but he knew well enough the sinful body that the baggy clothes hid from view. "Now you better head back to your friends" he smirked as they entered the large door of the school. "They might think someone done you in" and with that said, the blonde waltzed off in the direction of the dungeons. Leaving Harry standing alone in the middle of the corridor, thoughtful of the fact that Draco had not refuted his question.

With a heavy hearted sigh, the messy haired Gryffindor forced the thoughts away, muttering half hearted reassurances under his breath as he made his way back up to the common room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Harry there you are!" Hermione's pronounced voice reached the perked ears as Harry raised his head and smiled at the girl.

"Hey 'Mione" the boy greeted, slumping down into the armchair beside the one Hermione sat on. He caught sight of Ginny and Ron on the other side of the room, their eyes only for the chessboard set between them.

Hermione sat with a book to her side with a bit of parchment supported by a second book on her lap, quill scratching softly on the course surface. It was a few moments of silence before Hermione glanced up at her strangely quiet friend and watched him stare broodingly into the fire.

This striking her as odd, she set her quill down and reached over, gently tapping his shoulder causing the boy's head to snap round in surprise.

"You ok Harry?" she asked tentatively, eyeing the boy with concern, the silent nod he gave her as a response done nothing to reassure her.

"Harry" she said again, more firmly this time, casting an eye over to Ron, glad that the game was only part way through and thanked Merlin that Ginny was a formidable opponent, it should keep the redheads occupied for a while. "C'mon Harry, something is obviously wrong…"

Harry sighed again, shifting in his seat and pulled his feet up onto the chair arms wrapped around them, he gazed into the fire again, but he seemed more thoughtful this time and Hermione waited patiently until he turned to her, regarding her with the same thoughtful expression that he had given the fire.

"Hermione, you'd believe me if I said I like Draco, right?" he questioned uncertainly. "And I mean without the influence of the potion?" his ears had flattened slightly, giving him a look of vulnerability and uncertainty.

Brown eyes softened and the girl smiled supportively. "Of course Harry, anyway as far as I can tell, the potion hasn't made you want to _like_ Malfoy, just shag him silly"she grinned at the surprised look that crossed the Golden's boy's face at her course language, but he mirrored her grin, amused.

"Good…cause I think…I mean….I like him, I really like him" he murmured, a small smile on his lips which he licked tentatively, glad to finally be talking to someone about his mounting emotions which he couldn't sort out by himself.

"Why am I beginning to think there's a bit more to this than your telling me?"

He turned to face his friend again who was eyeing him sceptically and he fidgeted under the scrutinising gaze, running a hand through his ruffled hair. Smiling sheepishly when Hermione reached over and plucked a small stray leaf from the tussled locks.

"Well…" he bit his lip hesitantly, "Draco made a small deal with me…" he admitted, looking to his friend, glancing quickly around the common room to make sure no one was within hearing distance. "Draco made a suggestion about being…well, not fuck buddies per say seeing as it's no sex…" he flushed slightly.

"Harry, are you sure that's safe?" he looked to his friend, her brown eyes held compassion yet concern for her friend as she reached over and gripped his arm gently. "I mean, so many things could go wrong Harry and I don't want to see you hurt…You do have feelings for him after all Harry and he could hurt you, really badly…"

"I know" he murmured, brow furrowing in thought, not reassured by Hermione's not so optimistic words, "But I'm going to trust him not to…after all, I could always try and see if he gets feelings for me by being with me" he said with a hopeful smile and not wanting to dash his hopes with her doubt, she smiled slightly and nodded encouragingly.

"Just be careful Harry" she warned gently, patting his arm gently.

"Thanks Hermione" he replied warmly, hope renewed he forgot all about his doubts with Draco and Nott and pushed himself up to ready for bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his head, taking yet another shower, he seemed to be spending more and more time in the shower as of late. But he could never risk the chance of running into Nott or Harry smelling of sweat, sex and each other. That would simply cause far too much trouble.

The boy stepped out once more and readied for bed, he had little doubts about the success of his plans, after all Harry was gullible and Theo wouldn't even think about Draco playing both of them. Then again, Theo probably wouldn't care all that much.

He was distracted by a knock on the door and before he could utter a word Pansy swept in, door shutting smartly behind her and fixed Draco with a steely glare, but relief mingled with the anger that flickered in her blue eyes.

"Draco Malfoy!" she stormed over and, without hesitation, slapped the Ice Prince.

With an indignant squawk he reeled back, staring at the girl wide-eyed as he cradled his cheek which now had a blooming red hand print.

"What the hell was that for!?" He snapped irritably, fingers tentatively brushing the sensitive skin with a scowl.

"Do you know how worried I've been!" she snapped, fists resting on her hips as she scowled at the blonde standing in front of her. "You've been missing for hours without a word! Blaise couldn't find you and we found out Potter was missing too! Do you know how much of an idiot your being! You're going to end up hurt -or worse raped!- if you become any more careless! Sneaking off for hours on end with someone who wants in your pants so badly they'd force themselves on you and worse, doing so where Blaise and I couldn't find you!"

The girl was thoroughly wound up by the end of her rant and with that said she launched herself at the blonde, arms wound tight around his body and thoroughly confused Draco simply returned the hug, brushing the dark cropped hair of the girl in an attempt to soothe her as she weakly hit his shoulder and muttered a few more insulting words.

After a few minutes Pansy drew away, exhaling deeply and composing herself once more, looking at the blonde and he knew better than to expect an apology, but he scowled at her none the less now that she had reigned in her emotions.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, Pans" he reassured her curtly, It's simply Potter, he's far too noble to do anything to me" he smirked.

"And Nott?" she challenged. "He may be a cowered at best but he is a Slytherin and with very little will power may I add. He wants you Draco and you know how nasty he can get when he wants something, and if you keep wandering off like that, Blaise and I won't be able to help you" she glowered.

Draco shook his head impatiently. "I'll be fine Pansy" he sneered. "Potter and Nott will remain oblivious to each other, I'll get in a few decent trysts while I'm at it and then Severus will hopefully have a reversal potion by then" he listed off calmly, voice growing more smug. It was all perfectly planned in his opinion.

Pansy just watched him dejectedly but shook her head, not bothering to argue with the stubborn Malfoy. "Ok" she responded, making sure he heard the dubious tone in her voice as she crossed her arms. "But just be careful ok? I don't want to see you hurt…" she turned and headed towards the door. "Night Dray"

And then the door closed with a soft _'click'_.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear, seems Draco's getting a bit cocky. We're getting somewhere now, 'bout time too after 14 chapters. Hah. I might need to rewrite this later and actually get it in order without the random pointless bits and terrible characterisation of the background charries x3


	14. Discovery

The meetings with Harry and Nott were becoming more frequent for Draco, the blonde found himself realising this as he sat in his room after a vigorous roll around with Theo. He had proved to be insatiable and still the hormones demanding he get shagged buzzed on consistently throughout his body, emanating that scent which called Theo and Harry to him like a Siren's song.

He'd given up complaining about it, as a Malfoy he'd twisted this problem and made it a solution, a perk as it were. Of course, the fact that he was thoroughly ravished with every meeting with the boys -as long as he remained a little more aware with Theo and his actions- Draco found no reason to complain, just as long as they remained oblivious to one another.

Naturally he didn't bother to think of the other's feelings, why should he? After all they only wanted in his pants, to screw him and then expect him to hang off their arm like a good little mate, hah, fat chance with that. The very idea made the fair furred tail lash indignantly.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes before he pushed himself up and padded naked across the room for yet _another_ shower. Tutting irritably as he disappeared into the bathroom, hygiene was important for a Malfoy, to remain perfect and impeccable at all times, but a shower or two every day or so did get a bit trying.

As he stepped beneath the hot jet of water he pondered about the situation a little more and a few other things he deemed important. Such as the fact it was Christmas in a few days, Theo would be leaving on Christmas Eve -trying to stay with Draco as long as possible- and Potter for some bizarre reason was not going to the Weasley's this year either.

Although Draco was staying this year too which wasn't exactly the norm. He didn't want to be forced into attending boring Christmas functions at the manor, functions that were held frequently so the Malfoy name could redeem itself in the public eye. That and he was tired of the attention he would and still was gathering due to his new assets, -girls seemed to love a guy with a tail and cat ears-.

No. Staying at Hogwarts was far more appealing,

Stepping out the shower once more, making sure every scent that was remotely traced to Theo was gone, leaving only the lingering aroma of milk and honey clinging to his wet skin, he proceeded to dry and redress.

He had a small rendezvous with Potter and already was a tad late.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Had had waited patiently, loyally, hopefully, and of course his…lover? Made an appearance, half an hour late than their arranged time but one gaze at the angelic blonde sweeping through the door and the lion's agitation and annoyance had simply fled and he'd smiled.

The taller, slender boy had smelt incredibly, sweet honey, soothing milk and the deep musk of arousal and a small throaty growl of approval echoed from the Gryffindor's throat as he eyed the blonde appreciatively with soft eyes.

Draco faltered slightly, head cocked curiously as he scrutinised the shorter male in front of him who, instead of shying away awkwardly at the gaze, raised his head, hair fluffed up, ears perked and boldly met the blonde's gaze, willing to impress.

A small smirk curled up on the blonde's pale, perfect lips and he was drawn into strong, warm arms and they spent their time in close, constant contact, never prying themselves from the other as the atmosphere grew hot, passionate and needy.

The heady scent of his partner aroused Harry, as did the feel of that soft, freshly washed skin against his own. Their hard bodies moved against one another with eager, rough motions. Any attempt to soften and sweeten the contact was dismissed by the pale blonde sprawled out beneath him. All to soon it was over. And once again, much to Harry's surprise, the other boy promptly fell asleep.

Now, lying on the stone floor, cloaks spread on the floor for some relief, he watched the blonde quietly, smiling absently as he gazed at the relaxed, almost child like face as he gently stroked the silky soft hair. He was pleased to see there were in fact, no more marks upon the perfect skin. But Draco seemed to be incredibly tired as of late. At the start of this arrangement, they were get off and then the blonde would make a quick departure, now the fondling and play seemed to really take its toll for Draco to fall asleep.

Left in silence and in consciousness all Harry could really do was think. Eyes occasionally flicking to the slumbering teen every time he shifted, pulling a second cloak over the taut body when the Slytherin began to shiver, stroking the gentle curve of Draco's shoulder thoughtfully.

He was worried of course, wondering what was exhausting his affection so. Was it studies? Nott? Him? He sighed, stroking the baby soft cheek which curved into a strong jaw and slightly pointed chin. He cocked his head, smiling serenely as he gazed about the candle lit room. They would have to part again soon, they couldn't stay missing for long, he's noticed that Pansy had taken to sticking by Draco like an added limb as of late.

As well as shooting looks that could kill.

After about fifteen minutes of useless pondering, he deciding to wake the blonde. Before he done so though, he gently placed a tender kiss on the Slytherin's lips before giving him a gentle shake. "Draco" he murmured. "Draco, c'mon, time to wake up" he coaxed softly, the blonde stirring and groaning grumpily, causing a smile to twitch on Harry's lips.

The blonde was soon roused and stretching, gazing blearily around the room, blinking owlishly.

"You fell asleep, dinner's in fifteen" Harry offered in way of explanation which the blonde accepted. "Ok, until next time then, Potter" he replied as he pulled on his clothes, trying to comb his hair with his fingers into a more presentable state and made his way to the door.

"Draco" he was halted by his name and then was taken by surprise by a pair of soft lips on his own and a smiling Harry.

"Take care of yourself" he smiled, slipping out of the room, leaving a frowning and baffled Slytherin behind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Draco was no where to be found. No matter where Harry looked, the blonde was not there and it was growing steadily more frustrating as the messy haired Gryffindor tromped about the castle, a small package cradled in the crook of his arm.

He trailed about the mostly abandoned building, even the ghosts had departed to visit relatives, friends or whatever it was ghosts did during the holidays. He had been searching the vast castle for a few hours now, having started in the Dungeons and even made his way up to two or three of the more popular towers and turrets.

To say he was exhausted was an understatement. The backs of his calves burned and his shoulders were slumped wearily as he continued on his, now more than ever, arduous search whilst grumbling in annoyance under his breath. Cursing shadow slinking Snakes and wearisome blondes who only showed up when you didn't want them too, -which if that was the case, it was amazing Harry had seen the blonde at all the passed few days-.

Feeling smothered by the silence and annoyed by the lack of blonde hair, snarky attitude and fabulous grey eyes, Harry had taken to calling for the boy he quested for. His voice, exposing his fatigue and exasperation, reverberated off the hard stone walls. Light filtered in through the high pane-less window, lighting up the corridor when suddenly he stopped, listening to the quietening echoes of his voice, of Draco's name dying to a mere whisper.

A hand lifted and ruffled his hair, a small snort forcing its way from him as his hand fell to rub his eyes, stiffening when a familiar and very unwelcoming scent infiltrated his senses.

"Well well, if it isn't Potter, fleas and all" came Theodore's sneering voice, cold brown eyes glaring icily at the Gryffindor, matching the cold hard smirk on his lips.

Green eyes narrowed and Harry gently placed the parcel he's been carrying, bound in seasonal green paper, on the ground to the side, sheltered by his cloak which he had shrugged off his shoulders seconds after. His wand held tightly in hand as he watched the other boy wearily as the slimmer, taller teen approached with slow steps, their eyes never breaking contact.

"I doubt I'd be the one with fleas, Theo" Harry responded coolly, a mocking tone in his voice when he addressed the other. "You're the one who practically lives in the sewer anyway".

Anger flickered across the brown eyes, but he was no where near as intimidating as Draco could be, and having lived on the blonde's bad side for most of his school career, Theodore was nothing.

The two boy's glared at each other, eyes remaining locked but at the same time somehow managing to size each other up. It was clear who had the power, despite being shorter, Harry was slightly more broader and had developed a taut, Quidditch muscled body while Theo was somewhat on the bony, skinny side although the potion had given them a bit more than average strength.

Their tails lashed behind them, eyes alight with possessiveness and anger at the other, pent up emotions over their struggle to snag the high-maintenance blonde, frustration at being unable to get what they want was about to be unleashed on one another.

"You'll never get him you know" Theo sneered, voice cold and sharp, Harry could picture him perfectly with scales and a forked tongue. "You're nothing that Draco wants" he said smugly. "You're a Half-blood" the word was said with disdain. "You're a Gryffindor, you're a dim-witted fool and a poor parentless orphan" he sneered once more. "And you hang around with a blood traitor and a mudblood. I'd be surprised if Draco even let you _near_ him let alone _touch _hi-"

The pale pointed Slytherin was thrown back fiercely with the force of a blasting hex. He landed harshly on the hard floor with an undignified grunt. Harry stood, feet spread and wand pointing forward in proof he had been the one to send the boy flying.

His teeth were bared aggressively and a thick growl was rolling from his throat, body vibrating with energy and magic which seemed to cause the air to crackle with the intensity. His hair was fluffed, bristling like a mane, his tail lashing and ears were pinned back. He was still as Theo scrambled back to his feet, tossing his cloak back and whipped out his own wand.

Harry felt adrenaline course through his body, glaring at Theo, hatred imbedded in the very depths of his eyes. He was angry, no only about the slandering of his friends or himself, but Draco too. The compensation that this fool knew nothing about his meetings with Draco was not enough to satisfy him. It was the fact that Theo had used only the examples of what was expected of an heir.

To have a pure blooded spouse, an intelligent and proper -and preferably Slytherin- life partner. What was expected of a Pure blooded heir, not a single _person's_ wants or needs. Not _Draco's_ wants or needs.

Theo had not mentioned anything about Draco personally. He had not accused Harry of not caring for Draco or that Harry was not capable of caring for Draco. He had not said he was willing to give the blonde whatever he desired simply to see a smile on his lips like Harry was, he had not said he was content to lie awake for hours and simply watch the beautiful ice prince sleep like was.

Nothing. Nothing about Draco's comfort, his feelings and desires, just what was expected of his status for traditions sake. And it merely drove Harry to the assumption that Nott didn't give a damn about the blonde anymore than his good looks and sensational body. Because it was _Theo_ who didn't love Draco.

Whereas Harry _did._

The brunette faltered suddenly, all thought grinding to an abrupt halt at the deeply hidden feelings he had just unearthed, that he had just admitted to himself without realising how deep his own feelings had gotten. And upon assessing his declaration he discovered it was no lie. His time with the Slytherin, the stolen minutes of chatter, the swift seconds of brushes in the corridor and hours hidden away in any available, private space with their bodies in constant contact had caused Harry to appreciate the blonde's presence, pine for it and constantly feel like he could fly without his broom when he had the snarky Slytherin in his grasp.

Harry's eyes sparked, feeling suddenly very excited at the prospect. That was until his body surged with pain as a stinging hex hit his shoulder which felt like he'd been whacked by a bludger covered in stingy nettles.

Jolting out of his thoughts, he realised that Theo had gotten impatient with his 'not all there' silence and had taken matters into his own hands, how Slytherin of him.

Snarling Harry threw back his own hex which was blocked and two more were sent towards him, brightly coloured spells, charms and hexes flew back and forth, lighting up the drab walls, bouncing off the stone and being absorbed into the floor.

The boys, throughout their leaping and ducking to dodge the curses had gotten closer, close enough so that Harry could land the first blow, his fist striking the pale cheek and causing Theo's head to snap to the side, a startled sound escaping him as he jerked back, dark eyes narrowed furiously. Wand fallen, he lunged, knocking Harry to the floor where the two wrestled fiercely.

Claws scratched, determined to draw blood. Fists flew, determined to leave bruises. Words were spat, determined to make the message, the warning, very clear.

The kicked apart briefly before lunging again. Blood trickled from the cut above Harry's brow causing the sticky red liquid to fall into his eye and down his cheek as if he was a crying a steady stream of red tears. Theodore once more had a black eye and this time a burst lip. There was also a small bald stripe on the right side of Theo's head where Harry's claw had raked away the ebony hair, leaving a thin bald, although slightly bloody, line.

The fight raged on until both were panting, Harry heaving his entire weight at the weaker body, forcing him back, snarling his dominance as Theo, who was puffing heavily, began to backtrack to avoid the assault. They were both bruised and bleeding, but Harry stood determinedly and Nott knew when he was beaten.

Licking the blood from his lip he managed a final sneer. "You'll never have him Potter. He'll never be loyal to you, you can't _tame_ him" and with a final bitter sneer Nott turned and fled after snatching up his cloak. Harry lead out a surprisingly deafening roar, chasing a now very intimidated Theodore down the corridor and around the corner, making sure the slimy snake had retreated to the dank dungeons for safety.

When he was sure the Slytherin was gone, the boy's sore body slumped and he rolled his shoulders in time with his head, loosening the tense muscles as he turned and jogged back to the corridor where the fight had taken place to pick up his cloak and the present.

He didn't get there before someone else whoever.

"Hey, leave that alone!"

The person, a girl, who had been inspecting the cloak and present jerked back sharply, turning to glare at Harry. He recognised her right away, it was hard not to recognise the glare he's been seeing a lot of lately.

"Parkinson?" The Gryffindor frowned, pace slowing, eyeing her questioningly. The girl simply nodded curtly with a brisk 'Potter' as a reply. "What are you doing here?" he pressed, meeting the cold stare levelly.

"Not that it's any of your business Potter. But if you mean in the castle, I stayed back to make sure you and Nott keep your paws of Draco. No matter how much the stupid prick deserves it. But if you mean in this corridor. When you hear what sounds like a Care of Magical Creatures class gone incredibly wrong, from the second floor I might add, you tend to want to check it out" she smirked as Harry rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"I take it you were involved? No surprise there, you look like shit". Harry glared at her.

"Gee thanks" he scowled, receiving only a smirk and shrug in response.

"So what was it about?" she pried, head tilted curiously. Harry had half a mind to turn and march off leaving her there. But he had a feeling being nasty to the possessive Slytherin who happened to be a close cohort to a particular blonde was not a good way to go.

"Nott…he was just running off his mouth" he shrugged simply, gaining a raised eyebrow. Was that some sort of Slytherin quality the Sorting hat forgot to mention? Incredibly snarky eyebrow activity?

"He found me look for Draco" he admitted at last with an exasperated sigh. "He didn't like it and we got into a fight when he started with the insults" he explained, picking his wand up off the floor which he just noticed had been lying nearby.

"And why were you looking for Draco?" the girl's voice was chillingly calm, she was watching the Gryffindor with a calculating stare.

"I wanted to give him this" he shrugged, picking up the neatly wrapped gift for her inspection. "But I couldn't find him…" he explained, rambling. "Do...do you know where he is?" he asked hopefully.

Pansy huffed, arms folding across her chest. "Of course I do Potter, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you" she said smugly, Harry's hopeful expression falling to one of disappointment.

"Oh…well…could you give this to him then? It's just a small Christmas present…" he offered it to her, the girl was hesitant, surprised although Harry wasn't really sure why. But her shock quickly passed, or was swiftly hidden behind a calm mask and she thankfully took the gift, eyeing it somewhat suspiciously.

"It's not cursed" he said quickly, "The only spells it has on it is one to make sure he doesn't open it before Christmas and another to make sure only he can open it" he explained. "Just cause I like Draco doesn't mean I trust you lot" he said with a small smile, his words amusing Pansy who nodded.

"Ok then Potter" she eyed him once more before turning and stalking off down the hall, reaching the corner when Harry called out to her.

"And Merry Christmas!" the boy called, doubtful he'd see her anytime other than dinner. His good wishes made the Slytherin roll her eyes and shake her head, tutting about sentimental Gryffindors, but she was smiling as she made her way towards Draco's private room.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok! We're actually getting somewhere! (The present does have minor relevance so the random add in crap should be becoming less frequent, I'll really need to re-write this and stick to the point D= )

Anyway! Emotions are being exposed, Pansy's softening up, does Theo know more than he's letting on?


	15. Presents, prats and problems

"Draaaaco"

The blonde looked towards the door at the high girly -and fake- voice of Pansy, a pale brow arched to the trim blonde fringe. A moment later his door opened and in came Pansy, green wrapped parcel beneath her arm. He eyed it curiously as the girl closed the girl and she smirked, knowing exactly what Draco Malfoy was like when it came to presents.

"Hey there Leo" she smirked teasingly, setting the present down on the immaculately made bed, Draco sitting at his desk in the plush, stiff backed chair. He looked to the girl who had now lowered her voice to it's normal tone and volume.

"I saw something rather interesting while on my way here" she said offhandedly, perching on the bed with one leg crossed neatly over the other. Draco waited before sighing and taking the bait.

"Really, and what could that have possibly been?" the blonde question, slight impatience masked with a cool tone.

"Nott and Potter duking it out" she smirked. "Over you. _Again_" she tutted, shaking her head. "You know, I don't say this often Draco, but I think it's time to call off this little game, someone's going to get hurt" she warned. "And there's a pretty good chance it's going to be either you or Potter" she warned.

"And why Potter, pray tell?" the girl let out a small laugh.

"Well I wouldn't think he'd give you a Christmas present if he just thought of this thing as a casual fuck, Dray" she responded, her voice imitating Draco's infamous drawl almost perfectly, however the blonde seemed anything but convinced. But with that said she reached over to the small box and tossed it gently to the blonde who caught it with ease and set in on his lap.

His ears were perked with curiosity and his eyes lit up with glee like a child at Christmas. And in some ways he still very much was. Without a moments hesitation he used his sharpened nails to easily slice away the wrappings and tore of the green Christmas paper.

Only to meet a second layer of red beneath it.

The blonde hesitated and frowned before he tore this one off as well, met with yet another layer of blue with little snowmen splattered over the paper.

Then a layer with penguins.

Then one of a snowy Christmas tree.

And then back to green.

"Oh, he may have also mentioned a spell to stop you opening it until Christmas"

Draco glared at the girl, "Oh well thanks so much, I could _never_ have figured it out without your help!" he snapped, making Pansy giggle.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming, Mr Malfoy" she smirked, shaking her head and reached over, scratching his ear gently and the blonde's eyes fluttered slightly before he jerked his head away, pouting.

"Anyway, Potter says Merry Christmas" she added as she pushed herself up from the bed brushing down her skirt and heading for the door, looking back over her shoulder to see Draco holding the box up and shaking it lightly, fluffy ear pressed to the side, only to let out a sound of annoyance when it remained silent.

She stifled a laugh as she slid out the door, leaving the boy to sulk over his present.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry awoke on Christmas to the expected and not so. At the foot of his bed sat the usual small mound of present which brought a smile to his face. Rock cakes -quite literally it seemed- from Hagrid, Some toffee, the usual jumper and some socks -to keep extra snug according to the note- from Mrs Weasley and of course the various items from Hermione and Ron, Ginny so on and so forth. As well as a few from admirers and hopeful suitors which he set aside for later examination.

What he didn't expect however, was for a regal looking eagle owl to be perched on his bedside table watching him disdainfully with a pompous, almost Malfoy, air about it. The owl stuck out its leg giving a haughty hoot, and barely repressing a grin Harry reached over and quickly removed the note, the owl taking off instantly and departing out the window.

Looking back from the open window the Gryffindor looked down at the note in his hand, it was short and to the point.

_Potter._

_Meet me in the charms class room, the one overlooking the courtyard as soon as you get this note. _

_-DM_

One ear perked with curiosity the boy hauled himself from bed and quickly dressed, ruffling the tussled locks of hair which stuck up in the usual unruly manner. Picking up one of the pieces of toffee he had received he padded out the tower and headed towards the specified room, ignoring the fact his stomach was growling. He wasn't going to miss a meeting with Malfoy for breakfast.

He didn't notice how he practically pranced down the halls and held a large, cheerful grin on his face as he slid into the charms classroom, looking around the desolate and slightly dusty space before he moved out onto the balcony that accompanied the room. He looked over the courtyard, brushing the snow from the stone wall that bordered the balcony, relishing the feel of the cold nip of the wind brush his flushed cheeks.

He wasn't alone long, after about five minutes he heard the door open and close and footsteps approach the door that led to the Veranda where he stood. He looked over his shoulder, eyes alight as he saw the blonde standing in the doorway watching him. Beneath his arm was the Christmas present he'd requested Pansy deliver.

His face fell, assuming the blonde was going to be stubborn and return it the gift, however Draco must have picked up on this rather quickly as the next thing he said was: "Don't think your getting this back Potter" before holding the present possessively to his chest. It was something so much more expected of a six -not sixteen- year old, that Harry found it utterly adorable and couldn't stop the grin that returned full force.

Approaching the stone banister and standing beside Harry, the Slytherin put the present on the thick stone railing after removing the snow from the surface. "Interesting spell you put on it" he drawled suddenly, eyeing a now smirking Harry.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he prodded, causing Draco to smirk this time who simply nodded and neatly slit the paper, but Harry could see in the silver eyes how Draco barely restrained himself from ripping the paper off like an over excited child. It must have been agony for him to carry it up to meet Harry without opening it.

With the last of the -thankfully single layer- of paper had fallen to the snow laced floor, Draco eyed the small box, about the size of the average shoe box if not a bit smaller, and flipped open the lid, eyebrows automatically raised when he discovered a small statue amidst some protective wrapping. Curious, slender fingers plucked the neatly carved marble figure from the box, showing a detailed statue of a Lioness.

Draco looked to Harry questioningly. "Are you trying to imply something, Potter?" his voice terse.

"Not what your thinking" Harry responded, smile never faltering. "Just look at it a bit more" he prompted and rolling his eyes, Draco complied.

His eyes scanned over the smooth surface of the marble, following the pale creamy gold lines that crawled over the figurine. The figure stood proudly, head lifted in a superior yet elegant stance, tail looping smartly behind the softly curving rump. He scrutinised the strong, flawlessly carved jaw of the lioness and then its sightless eyes that stared back at him, cold and white like the rest of it, yet with the light engraving of pupils giving it some more life. The spread, heavy set paws were stood on a tablet of flat marble -used as a stand- which even had finely detailed blades of grass and small rocks to impersonate a small portion of the lioness's habitat. It was only roughly four and a half inches in height and five in length but it was an impeccably detailed figurine.

He had to admit -grudgingly so- it was a very beautifully carved figure, the lioness seemed to ooze elegance, grace and beauty but also an undeniable danger, emphasised by the beautifully hooked claws and curl of its lips, exposing two threatening fangs.

His fingers gently brushed over the small rounded, marble ears -which were perked as if curious- and down the thick neck and flat back before raising his grey eyes to look questioningly at the Gryffindor, but his earlier aggression had dissolved into only curiosity.

"Well" the raven haired boy started, taking the silence as an indication to explain. "The main reason was really, it was nice and…fitting" he said with a small smile, Draco didn't look all that impressed by the Gryffindor's explanation.

"And" he continued, nonplussed, "I thought you might appreciate someone acknowledging the fact that, even if you were picked to be the 'female' so to speak, you were still a strong, proud and beautiful person….and also the way you slated lionesses a few weeks ago wasn't really all that fair" he added with a cheeky smile.

Draco was studying Harry far more intensely now, he weighed the beautifully carved present in his hand before he looked back down to it. He had to admit, it was very fitting and it looked quite grand actually. And the words Harry used to describe him, proud, strong and…beautiful… fit just as easily as a description of the statue. Slowly, the blonde's head nodded in acceptance of the gift and explanation.

"Thank you…" he said at last, looking back up at the other boy who was now grinning like a loon. "Although I still don't understand why you got me it…we're not friends" he pointed out, but Harry simply smiled and shrugged.

"I just thought you'd like it" he responded.

Head cocked slightly to the side, the blonde studied the Gryffindor as if he was the world's most puzzling enigma, he shook his head but rewarded the lion's efforts with a small smile. He wasn't exactly going to refuse a gift now was he? Besides, it _was_ rather thoughtful.

"So….do I get a reward?" the brunette asked hopefully, already eyeing the gorgeous blonde who smirked at him with a sly, seductive smile. Carefully rewrapping his present the two teens retired into the classroom, the balcony door shutting with a resolute _'snap'_.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry's contact with Draco kept him in a blissfully good mood all through the Christmas break. Taking advantage of the empty common rooms, classrooms and hallways, Harry was intent on having their meetings everywhere, especially hallways, to make up for the fact he wasn't allowed to go all the way with Draco. And despite his desires telling him to go further, Harry kept respectfully to Draco's wishes and boundaries.

And after all their fun, it seemed like in no time at all that Hogwarts was bustling once again with the chatter of excited students who were reunited with friends and housemates and Harry found his time with Draco once more cut rather short. What truly bugged Harry though, was in class -which had picked up again shortly after the return of the students- while he was constantly in a mental battle with himself to stop looking at or pouncing the Slytherin, Draco seemed incredibly calm and focused. Which was immensely puzzling seeing as Draco had proved to be just as insatiable as Harry. And since he hadn't had any contact at all with the Slytherin for the past week or so it caused the hormone buzzing saviour to wonder how Draco managed to put his lust aside, because self service most certainly didn't satisfy Harry anymore.

And he should know after the last few nights of wanking himself raw…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was three weeks after the start of term that Harry finally got a break from homework and studies, it was Saturday which meant that Draco would hopefully be free and able to spent a little time with him in the first abandoned room they could find.

Spurred on my the thought of time with the lustful blonde the Gryffindor picked up speed, eagerness to have the boy back in his arms swelled in his chest along with a slight flutter in his stomach. He was used to the odd sensations whenever he thought of Draco now, the heat in his groin and the butterflies in his belly. Harry knew he was smitten, even if Draco wasn't, _yet._

But he was determined, and admittedly confident -to the brink of cocky- that he could charm the Malfoy heir to at least give a proper relationship a thought. Instead of relying on the simple solution of molesting each other at ever opportunity presented to them. Not that he minded that particular perk of course.

Grinning, Harry paused briefly in his aimless run to look around the corridor, thinking he should at least track the blonde instead of just running off in some random direction. He decided to head down to the dungeons, knowing Draco, that was most likely where the serpent would be lurking. Sure enough, as he neared the dungeons, the strong, familiar and delectable scent breached his senses, leading him directly to the object of his affection.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A surprised gasp tore from the parted pale lips as a hot mouth scorched a path up the slender column of the Slytherin's throat, nibbling softly on his Adam's apple which bobbed with every encouraging groan released. Draco squirmed against the wall, hips bucking against his aggressors as he continued to release small sounds of pleasure.

Grey eyes, dark with lust, closed as the dark haired lion ground against him, keeping him sufficiently pinned against the stone wall which scratched uncomfortably at his back, but he'd scold Theodore later, right now he simply needed to come. He mentally thanked Merlin that he'd had constant access to Theodore the passed few weeks otherwise Draco wasn't sure how he would have survived since Potter had been unavailable.

And although Theo was a bit more aggressive and commanding than need be, at least he brought Draco to completion, even if Theo's pleasure was put before his own, as long as he was taken care of, Draco couldn't complain.

So this is where they were now, Draco held against a wall with the slightly larger Slytherin pressed against him, ravaging the blonde thoroughly, hands everywhere, groping and fumbling with eagerness, hips thrusting into Draco's while he released throaty growls.

'_Not as loud or deep as Potter's' _Draco thought absently as he tilted his head, but shook his head to clear the thought, a gasp escaping him as Theo gripped his ass, claws piercing the delicate flesh, but any sound he was going to make was lodged in his throat as a particular scent caught Draco's attention.

Thick, musky and smelling distinctly of grass and broom polish, go figure.

"Shit!" Draco roughly shoved Theo away from him, causing a disgruntled snarl to echo off the dungeon walls as the boy stumbled back, glaring at Draco in annoyance, the flushed blonde matched it, although their was an edge of panic in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Theo snapped, impatience and irritation lacing his voice as well a thick tone of lust, the dark glint of desire lighting up the deep brown eyes of the larger male.

"I-I forgot, I have a book to return to the library today or Pince will kill me, Theo, could you grab it please?" He requested urgently, shoving the Slytherin down the corridor. "Pansy should have it, lent it to her" he urged. Theo frowned at the flustered blonde before he tilted his head, perked an eyebrow and then smirked,

"No problem Draco" he responded smoothly, giving the boy's groin one last squeeze before sauntering off down the corridor swiftly. Skimming out of sight just as Harry rounded the corner at the opposite end of the corridor.

"Draco!"

The blonde tensed but spun round, hoping that Theo had been out of hearing range when the Gryffindor foolishly called to him. He growled, stalking towards the loud mouthed boy and hissed at him to shut up before dragging the perplexed brunette down the corridor he'd already travelled and to make sure Theo didn't back track and find them, he yanked Harry into an empty potions classroom.

Leaning against the heavy wooden door he let out a sigh of relief, only to look up and find Harry invading his personal space. Usually this wasn't a problem, except the dark glint in Harry's eye wasn't one of lust, but fury.

Draco tensed, suddenly not liking the situation very much, but he brought his ears back and raised his head defiantly, meeting Harry's gaze evenly, refusing to be intimidated. The green glare softened slightly, but the Gryffindor was still scowling, leaning forward he softly breathed in Draco's scent, he knew Harry didn't like what he found when he felt the brunette bristle and rear back.

"Why is Nott's scent all over you!?" he demanded, voice harsh and possessive, the snarl that laced the words sent a decidedly ill-timed spike of lust through the blonde's body, Harry had always proved to be the more intimidating and dominant out of the two, and Draco couldn't help but be effected by that fact.

Malfoy didn't respond right away, he just stared at Harry evenly until the brunette retreated slightly but his tail still lashed brutally behind him, displaying his agitation and anger at finding his competition's scent all over what he claimed as his. But even now, despite the problem, Harry's eyes still roved the blonde's body, hunger heating his stomach and his loins and the urge to pounce him was almost overwhelming.

Thankfully Draco spoke, distracting the lust driven Gryffindor.

"It's nothing to get your knickers in a twist about Potter" the blonde sneered, rolling his eyes as if exasperated with Harry's behaviour. "Theo just got a bit excited when he saw me is all, after all he's not been getting a lay as far as I know" he lied smoothly, examining his nails in a show of nonchalance.

"Now stop acting so plebeian. I am master of my own body and you do _not_ own me Potter" the blonde growled sharply, gripping the metal door handle within his slender fist and pulled the door open and smartly left.

This left Harry in the alone in the classroom, angry, horny and confused. But they were all minor emotions compared to the unfathomable sorrow he felt when the strong smell of arousal, not of his own doing, trailed after the blonde. Theo's words coming back full force from the back of his mind.

"_You'll never have him Potter. He'll never be loyal to you, you can't tame him"._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Relieved that the situation hadn't gotten out of control, the blonde stalked down the corridor, heading towards his private rooms as he raked his fingers through his tussled blonde hair, not noticing Theodore pull up beside him with a predatory smirk.

"Hey Draco" he greeted, hand falling to rest on and tweak the seeker's pert behind, causing him to jerk in surprise. "I returned that book for you, now, how about we continue where we left off?" he smirked lightly, Draco nodding absently response making Theodore growl triumphantly and sneer triumphantly.

Draco was too distracted to remember that there hadn't been any book to return in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of update! Gah this didn't want to be written. I'm having a fall out with my writing style, I'm not too fond of it. Is it too complex? Confusing? Overly descriptive?

I'd like your opinions just so I know if I should be worrying about it at all.

And now back to the story, I'm getting better at writing these longer chapters ^^

And deary me, looks like Draco's perfect little plan is about to fall apart. Should of heeded the wise words of Pansy *nods*

**P.S.** I've altered the timeline a bit so they're in sixth year. I couldn't find the chapters that mention what year they were in but I'm sure they said seventh, so this is just so you don't get confused.

This is sixth year now, the Mpreg sequel -for those who asked for it- takes place in seventh year.


	16. Ending it

* * *

Sorry for the delay! God things have been so busy! And I haven't even started homework yet! D8

Erm, plus side, new chapter (obviously) And I have more ideas piling up as well as about 6 WIP one-shots. So…enjoy, I think I'm getting these personalities a bit better, anyone notice the difference between Pansy, Blaise, Ron and Hermione now compared to the first few chapters? :3

By the way, did anyone else know the blond and brunet had masculine terms? O.0 I didn't know that! And now I'm in the habit of writing 'blond' so feel free to point and laugh at Draco's gender crises x3

* * *

Harry tread in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. For once it wasn't a bustle of activity, due to the fact it was rather late and all the students, par three, were in bed. The fire was the only source of light, it's warmth reaching out to the pacing figure and the two perched on the old scarlet couch, it's light, flickering on the crimson clad walls, restricted the darkness to linger out the wooden framed windows.

Bright blue and knowledgeable brown eyes watched the irate teenager pace in front of the fireplace like a caged tiger -or in this case, lion-. The slender bronze tail lashed behind him, striker the air and narrowly missing the hungrily dancing flames. The orange light from the fire reflected off the round glasses which framed deep green eyes, making the emerald colour glitter and look even more ferocious.

Hermione gave a soft sigh, closing the forgotten book on her lap, Harry's pinned back ear gave a single twitch in acknowledgement to the motion as silence overtook them again, disrupted only by Harry's footsteps, the crackle of the fire and their soft breathing.

It was Ron who first broke the stressed silence first but slapping his hands down on his knees with a deep exhale. "Well I don't know about you but I'm heading to bed" he said with a small smile which Hermione reflected and Harry almost. It was a near perfect rendition of the Weasley patriarch.

"Harry, Hermione?" the redhead questioned to his friends.

"I'll be up in a minute" Harry murmured from the fire, his pacing never faltering although it had slowed and his body had lost some of the pent up tension from before. Hermione looked as if she was about to follow but Harry caught her eye, hoping she would catch his meaning to stay. With a subtle nod the witch looked to Ron with a small smile.

"I'm heading up now too" she said as she stood, brushing off her skirt, approached the taller male and pecked him lightly on the lips. Grinning stupidly the redhead bid his girlfriend goodnight before ascending the stairs to the boys dormitory, leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

As soon as they heard the distant thud of the dorm-room door close, Hermione looked to Harry and perched herself purposely on the nearest armchair, hands on her lap and regarded Harry with curious eyes, the boy was obviously tense and anxious, leading to the conclusion he was upset or confused, possibly both.

"Harry" she pried after a moment of silence, interrupting the boy's train of thought, but he knew it was Hermione's prodding that would get it out of him. And he didn't know who else to turn to. Ron was obviously sick of hearing about his dilemma although he never said it out right and although he loved Ginny like a sister, he trusted Hermione with his life. And had done so on several occasions.

"I think Draco's cheating on me Hermione…" he rasped at last, his voice heavy and thick with upset. "I-I mean he never actually said…but…I, I just assumed he meant…" the Gryffindor broke off, voice wavering as he rested her forearm across the ledge about the fireplace, staring regretfully into the flames which continued to dance joyfully in the grate.

Hermione's eyes filled with sadness for the Saviour's aching heart, it wasn't hard to see how cheated and hurt the boy felt, it was all in his eyes, he had never been capable of building that wall to shield his heart like particular snakes were infamous for.

"Are you sure, Harry?" she queried at last, wanting, like always, to at least get the facts as Harry had a habit of assumption and leaping into things head first.

Slowly, the messy-haired male shook his head slowly. "Well…no, not quite, not really I guess. I…I haven't caught him outright shagging Nott" it was clear that saying such a thing pained him. "But…the other day" he mumbled. "I went looking for Draco. I hadn't seen him in weeks cause of all the prep for our OWLS…And y'know, I was wanting to see him, although I should have been suspicious when he'd been fine in class, no trace of sexual frustration what so ever, bastard" he growled, his limp tail giving a twitch of agitation. "Anyway, I found him in the dungeons, but he reeked of Nott, his scent was all over him, he looked thoroughly ravished and then he tried to play it off like it was nothing! Like Nott had just jumped him! I would have believed it if he hadn't of been fucking turned on, I could smell it!" the Gryffindor's voiced had raised as he threw himself onto the couch in dismay, burying his head into one of the old worn cushions, ears pinned back. Hermione sighed softly, moving from the armchair to perched on the edge of the couch and gently stroked the boy's rounded ear softly.

"I'm sorry Harry" she murmured, knowing this was definitely not the time for 'I told you so's'. "I know you like him, but maybe you should call it off, this affair thing, until your sure? You don't want to get hurt anymore in case it is true Harry" she coaxed softly, receiving only a muffled grunt in response.

After a few minutes, Harry raised his head from the pillow, turning to the side so his speech wouldn't be affected by the material of the pillows.

"It's not just that, Hermione" he whispered, the witch picking up on the somewhat reluctant, uncertain tone. "I…I'm worried about him. It's getting…it's getting so _hard_ to keep to our deal, not to force him. It's getting really hard to stop, I want to take it further, and it's getting almost impossible not to continue…" he sighed, beginning to elaborate at Hermione's confused -if somewhat concerned- expression, not one he saw often.

"He set up three ground rules. One, No full out sex, just getting each other off, or, me getting him off…Two, no marking and three, it had to remain secret" he explained. "But it's gotten so difficult lately, when he's aroused, he's so beautiful and Merlin, that smell gets so much better, stronger and it feels good knowing that it's because of me he's like that. I want take it further, a part of me tells me to and I can barely refrain from going with it…I'm worried about him, especially if he's seeing Nott. I mean, if I can't trust myself, how can I trust Nott to be gentle?" he mumbled, worry and shame lacing his voice.

Hermione now understood Harry's main problem. For one, he was hurt that Draco may be cheating on him. But most of all, the magnanimous lion cared more for Malfoy's welfare than his own, caring for Malfoy's safety over his heart. Something that, in Hermione's opinion, the manipulative prick didn't deserve.

"Oh Harry" she crooned softly, sadness welling in her chest that someone with a heart as pure as Harry's had to suffer the weight of feelings that would surely not be returned. She sighed, pondering silently as she tenderly brushed the rounded ears and occasionally the unruly raven hair, brown eyes soft with compassion but thoughtful all the same.

After some minutes of silence, Hermione ceased stroking the boy's ear and stood slowly. "I'm going to bed now Harry, I suggest you do too and think about it tomorrow" she murmured. Harry sighed and nodded as he pushed himself up, rubbing his face with his hand while the other removed his glasses.

"Ok, thanks for listening Hermione" he replied, accepting the peck on the cheek before the girl gave him one more sympathetic glance before making her way up the girl's dormitories. After a more moments of brooding silence, Harry gave one more heartfelt sigh before he pushed himself up and made his way to his own dorm room. After settling down, he fell into a restless sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry was tense at breakfast, he stared at the food but made no move to eat any of it. His plate remaining empty, much like his stomach which gurgled with unease none the less, as he ran a fidgeting hand through his hair just for it to have something to do.

A few people around Harry, Ron and Hermione included, noticed the edgy behaviour but seemed to think better of saying anything. It was when a single flutter of wings came from above that Harry watched one of the school's tawny owls flutter down and land in front of the blond Slytherin at the opposite side of the hall. This gathered a few murmurs of interest seeing as it was early for the post and Draco rarely received mail from one of the school owls, unless it be from a hopeful suitor.

Harry watched with rapt attention as the blond unfolded the note from the owl's leg -the bird immediately taking off afterwards- and scanned the note quickly with calm grey eyes. Harry knew he'd finished the brief script when those cool grey eyes met his from across the hall, Harry was forced to look away.

Standing up, he left the hall, knowing Draco would follow shortly after.

He was only waiting a few tense minutes before Draco joined him in one of their more frequently visited alcoves that was hidden behind a suit of armour and a tapestry. Particularly favoured by Harry for the reason that, although it was well hidden, it was in a well traversed corridor so there was the risk of being heard.

But now, Harry chose it because it was nearby and private. Draco seemed to have gotten the wrong idea as he slunk into the alcove, the tapestry falling into place behind him as he approached Harry, a seductive grin on his lips.

"Eager are we Potter?" he murmured in _that_ voice, the one that dripped liquid sex and never failed to get a stirring of interest from Harry's dick. "Classes start in ten" he smirked, shamelessly draping himself over the Gryffindor who was doing his very best to restrain himself.

With a soft growl of effort he tightly gripped the pale, slender wrists and forced the Slytherin back, receiving an irritated scowl for his trouble.

"That's not why I asked you to meet me here" he frowned, eyes fixed firmly on the floor. Draco's head cocked to the side, one ear perking while the other pinned back, as if he was subconsciously expecting bad news.

"What is it then?" he frowned impatiently, arms folding across his chest defensively, eyes narrowed.

"I think we need to call it off"

"It?"

"This…this affair or whatever you want to call it, it's got to stop" he insisted more firmly. Draco jerked back, those grey eyes he'd seen warmed with passion and sleepiness were suddenly cold and hard.

"You're not still harking over that shit with Theodore are you?" he snapped irritably. "Nothing's going on you prick" his voice was sharp, but Harry remained defiant. He shook his head forcefully, ears flapping slightly.

"No, it's not that…not just that. I'm doing it for you, making sure you're safe" he offered, flinching when he received a snide bark of laughter.

"Oh don't give me that 'I'm doing this all for you' shit Potter. Well see if I care if you want to play yourself off once again as a 'hero' yet again, it's not like your were anything more than a bit of tension relief Potter" he spat. He snide jab making the Gryffindor shy away, ears pinned back, trying to keep his temper and emotions in check, his fists clenched at his side, eyes still downcast.

Draco sneered at his now ex-lover, as if they were anything so intimate, at least that's what he told himself. But that wasn't enough, no one broke things off with a Malfoy. And that fact that Harry tried to play it off as if he was trying to do him a favour! Hah! No, Draco wasn't going to let Potter get away unscathed, that was for sure. No one used a Malfoy and then decided they'd had enough, Draco decided that.

"Well, like I said Potter, not big loss" he sneered. "Theo was more talented anyway, he knows how to make it rough".

Harry's stomach dropped, those were the words that made three of the worst emotions rear up in Harry. Anger, Jealousy and Fear. All for Draco.

Emerald eyes wide, he watched as Draco turned and swiftly departed, trying desperately to convince himself that Draco was just being spiteful, that he had never really let Theo touch him.

But even then, Harry knew he was trying valiantly to grip onto his denial.

Releasing a small, shaky sigh the brunet followed the blond's exit but instead went in the opposite direction, heading to class and to tell Hermione that he'd called the whole thing off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I can't believe him!" the blond raged. It was lunchtime now and Draco, Pansy and Blaise had congregated in the blond's private dorm room. Despite the classes and the distance from a particular brunet, it had done nothing to lessen the Slytherin's temper which had been left to simmer beneath his calm, nonchalant mask.

Now that he was in private with his two closest friends, Draco could finally vent his anger and frustration. No one had ever rejected him, no one, except of course Potter. _Again._

A purely animalistic snarl tore from the blond's throat but he was too absorbed in his own irritation to notice. His ears were pinned back and his lipped curled while he paced back and forth across the room while Blaise and Pansy sat on the blond's bed, watching him with cautious eyes. Although Pansy did have a rather smug expression.

"I can't believe him!" the irate Ice Prince raged, throwing his arms up in aggravation. "The bastard called it off, the whole bloody thing off! " he snapped in frustration, tail lashing furiously behind him as he paced, robes billowing out with each swift turn. "All that fucking planning, it wasn't easy keeping those bastards from finding out about each other, and the worst part? Potter was the better shag!" he groused, throwing himself into one of the armchairs situated by the fireplace, one hand running through his tussled blond hair as he fumed.

After a moment of silence, it was Pansy who spoke.

"Y'know Draco, for someone who didn't care about the speccy git, you're getting awfully worked up about him calling off the whole affair, you still have Theo, after all" she offered, one hand flicking in a small gesture as if it was nothing of great importance. A sly smile lit up her lips however as a glint met her dark eyes. "Unless he meant more to you that a simple shag?" she pressed. "Potter seemed quite fond of you after all."

The blond scoffed, brows furrowed as he glared at his friend, ears pinned back with the odd twitch of uncertainty. "Don't be ridiculous Pans" he sneered, "It was a simple shag -not even that-, nothing more" he scowled.

"Well then, there's always Theodore, he won't object to having you all to himself, not that he knew he didn't" she chided. Blaise looked at Pansy incredulously, wondering if she'd gone completely barmy but before he could speak up the leader interrupted abruptly, pushing self from the chair.

"Just get out, I've got homework to do" he snapped, and although the two bristled at the tone -which Draco _would_ apologise for later- they simply nodded and rose from the bed, heading for the door. Before the door shut, they glanced back in time to see Draco withdrawing some sort of marble figure from his bedside drawer.

As soon as the portrait closed, Pansy was dragged into the nearest classroom by Blaise. The shadows of the dungeons made his dark skin even darker and made his eyes shine brightly.

"Are you _mad_ Pansy?" he hissed, glaring at the girl. "You're not meant to be encouraging him to spend time with Theodore! Even I think he'd be better of with Potter right now! And even that's dangerous!" he growled, throwing his hand out in a wild gesture. "The more he refuses to shag them, the worse they're going to get, he's putting himself in danger and you're encouraging him to do so!" his voice was now thick with bemusement and alarm.

Pansy placed her hands on either of the dark boy's upper arms, giving him a rough shake. "Blaise! Blaise ok I know it's dangerous! And I don't like putting him in trouble although he probably deserves it. But I think he might actually like Potter, he's just too oblivious to see it or he's blinded by denial, either way, I'm just trying to give him a little push" she huffed.

"And if Nott hurts him?" he demanded.

Pansy bit her lip, letting the taller wizard go.

"Then we just have to hope Harry's there to save him" she replied quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** Review and you get a cookie. And thank you for all your faves, watches and previous reviews, I love hearing feedback from you ^3^


	17. A real Gryffindor

**A/N:** You're all gonna kill me D: I haven't updated in _ages_ and I'm sowwy D: I've not had much time to write due to homework, my parents split so we needed to move into a new house and then this chapter didn't want to get written. I re-wrote it twice and am now fairly happy with it =3 And there's a second chapter to be updated too to make up for the lack of updates ^^;

Also, lets all worship my new beta Katherine! (Beauxbatons22 on here). Who admirably puts up with my funky wording and comma abuse, yay! 8D

* * *

The soft hooting of owls provided little comfort against the sharp sound of tearing paper cut across the gentle cooing. Feathers ruffled and an owl screeched high up in the rafters of the Owlery, then a snowy white owl slowly descended from one of the higher beams to rest on one of the very low perches so she was at height with the boy slumped against the wall. Pieces of shredded, ink-splattered parchment littered the dirty stone floor at his feet.

Hedwig hooted softly -an inquiring noise- as she gazed at her messy haired owner who looked at her with doleful green eyes.

"Hey girl" the boy muttered softly, raising his fingers to tenderly stroke the bird's feathered breast while she blinked deep amber eyes as him, hooting again, and this time it brought a small smile to Harry's lips as he rested his head back against the stone wall, hand falling to rest in his lap again. "Sorry Hedwig, no letter right now" he informed the owl with an apologetic tone. "I'm trying to resist, actually" he admitted, not feeling at all strange for spilling his problems to the bird who sat contently, listening. "I suppose it helps that I can't seem to put my feelings into words. Not that I would send the letter to him anyway…" he sighed, frowning.

With a soft sound, Hedwig, wings spread to steady herself, managed to place herself on The-Boy-Turned-Half-Lion's shoulder and nibbled his new ear affectionately, giving a small affronted click of her beak as it twitched in response. A small chuckle worked its way from the brunet's throat as he reached up to stroke her ruffled feathers before the sound died away into another heavy hearted sigh. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, girl" he confessed softly. "I hate not having contact with him... not being able to touch him or be near him, but he refuses to even contemplate a proper relationship!" he gave a small groan of frustration. "What am I meant to do?" he scowled, burying his head into his hands.

Shaken from her perch on the boy's shoulder the bird made an indignant sound as she relocated herself to her previous post by Harry's head as the raven-haired boy gripped his dark locks tightly, willing his irritation to be drowned by the light sting of his hair being tugged.

Finally, the boy's shoulders slumped and his hands fell away from his hair and he gazed expressionlessly at the pile of ripped up letter attempts at his feet. Scowling his pulled out his wand and banished the mess without a second thought. Heaving one last sigh the dejected youth hauled himself to his feet and gave Hedwig an owl treat he'd saved from the depths of his pocket, which she accepted quite happily.

"I'll come visit again soon" he promised the snowy owl as she hooted her consent before taking off and rose up and out one of the many windows of the breezy tower leaving Harry at the window, gazing after her until she blurred into a distant white dot and then finally disappeared from his line of sight. Only then did he turn and exit the Owlery, leaving the hoots and screeches of the other birds behind him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"There you are Harry!"

The boy spun around at hearing the voice, filled with obvious relief, and gave Hermione a small smile as the witch and inevitably a certain redhead jogged to catch up with him. "We've been looking for you everywhere" she scolded, barely pausing for a breath before she carried on, her voice noticeably softer. "How are you holding up?" she asked, only the slightest tinge of hesitancy in her voice as she reached out to touch his shoulder, she had always been the reassuring touchy type.

"I'm fine, my life doesn't revolve around Dra-_Malfoy_" he responded with a slightly exasperated tone, this wasn't the first time she had pestered him about the blond, after all. Although he found himself feeling a small flicker of affection as they wisely ignored his slip of the tongue.

"Good on ya mate, the ferret was no good for you anyway" Ron praised, giving Harry a pleased slap on the back, but it didn't make him feel better like it was supposed to. The warmth in his chest was doused at the outright reminder of the handsome, no longer untouchable blond. Whether his life revolved around Draco or not, he was most certainly not fine.

Seeing that once again Ron -despite his good intentions- had stuck his foot in it, Hermione decided to intervene.

"Come on, it's lunch time anyway, let's get something to eat. Especially you Harry, you've been skipping most of your meals lately" Hermione noted, that firm motherly tone creeping into her voice near the end and Harry winced, knowing full well what it entailed should he protest. But really Harry wanted to avoid lunch, and the great hall in general, at all costs. Not so much because he wasn't hungry -cause in truth, that was a gross understatement- but because Draco would always be there. Harry wasn't sure if he could stand spending forty minutes being glared at by hatred filled eyes belonging the boy he held a flame for.

But unfortunately he didn't get a say in the matter as he soon found his arms hooked under one of each of his companions' who proceeded to drag him towards the Great Hall, quite swiftly at that as Ron was practically dragging them along.

Grudgingly the boy stepped into the hall and, framed by his friends, slid into their usual place at the table. Harry's nose immediately twitched as it picked out the many delicious smells that wafted up to greet him from the food laid out across the table. Unable to help himself he licked his lips, mouth water profusely at the onslaught of hunger that suddenly gripped him and under Hermione's approving eye began to fill his plate with multiple types of meat - and one or two vegetables to avoid harassment by a certain bookworm.

His friends drifted into conversation with the surrounding Gryffindors and Harry was left to eat in peace, his twitching ears filled with the buzzing lull of conversation around the hall and he ate without lifting his eyes once.

However his fork paused on it's way to his mouth as his skin prickled uncomfortably and he could feel the hair on the nape of his neck bristle slightly and, positive he was being watched, the boy lifted his head sharply, keen green eyes locking near immediately with a heated grey.

Harry stiffened, fork still poised mid-way to his mouth as he gazed at the cool grey eyes he'd seen darkened in passion and alight with amusement and surprise. Harry bit his lip and saw those grey eyes gaze at him with nothing but a cold, angry glare. Any flicker of hope Harry may have felt was swiftly dashed and dejectedly his ears fell eyeing the blond imploringly still. But Draco merely turned away and started up conversation with Blaise, leaving Harry to lower his gaze to the remainder of his meal, suddenly not hungry in the least.

He missed Pansy's frown and calculating eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So what does it feel like Potter?" came a sneering voice, neither deep nor smooth. His suspicions proved correct when the lone Gryffindor turned to face his newer rival, Theodore Nott.

Instinctively at the meeting with a rival predator Harry was immediately wary, his lips curled back into a snarl. Nott's nose instinctively curled and his ears pinned back sharply at the sudden pheromone release he could pick up from the Gryffindor, making his hair prickle and he let his gaze slide from the Gryffindor, emitting a low growl exhaling heavily through his nose.

Harry's posture stiffened at the small, aggressive response and he snarled as the boy refused to make eye contact.

'_Coward_' he thought bitterly. "What does what feel like, Nott?" the boy replied, eyes locked on the other boy, their posture's still defensive as they tried to glare each other down. But they were in neutral territory. Naturally, both had marked their own floor levels as their own territory, Theodore the dungeons and Harry the seventh floor. Hence why they rarely strayed to said floors unless for classes. The fact Draco lived in Theodore's territory was another sore spot for the Gryffindor.

Theodore sneered, ears perking slightly and his tail curled up in obvious pleasure. "Why, knowing that you have no chance with Draco, of course" he sneered. "It must be torture…He smells delicious, doesn't he?" Theodore trailed off into a purr, licking his lips to emphasize his point. Harry had to agree, even now he could smell Draco's scent from when he had passed down the corridor, what smelt like, four hours ago at least.

"But don't worry Potter" Theodore continued, smirk never failing. "I promise you that very soon, that sent driving us wild and marking Draco as ready for us, will disappear very soon, and then…you can thank me" he sneered.

An enraged snarl tore from Harry's lips before he could control the response. But much to his pride, Theodore flinched at the impressive sound which echoed off the walls and most likely reached a good three floors down. Theodore admittedly, was the least impressive of the two specimens.

Lip curled in disgust, Theodore growled and stepped forward threateningly in a poor attempt to intimidate his competitor. Shorter Harry may have been, but he had proved repeatedly that he could best the slimmer Slytherin and with another deep, rumbling growl he lunged at Theodore, using the same technique a lion would use to ward off a rival. And so to avoid a collision, Theodore was forced to withdraw sharply until several feet was put between them.

Knowing he could push no further unless he wanted to initiate an actual fight, in which he knew Harry would best him, he withdrew further, fangs bared and hair -just like Harry's- was slightly fluffed like a lion's mane. "Whether you like it or not Potter" Theodore sneered. "We both know I can get Draco, and I _will_" he promised, eyes glinting coldly.

Harry growled murderously as Theodore fled, "You're _won't_!" he snarled after the fleeing Slytherin. "He'd never let you have him!" Harry yelled, voice echoing his own statements back at him. Nott's scent fading, proving he had indeed left, Harry let his shoulder slump miserable and couldn't help but question his own statement which still rung in his ears.

Would Draco choose Nott?

Harry couldn't help but feel that there was certainly a possibility.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"C'mon Harry, you've been quiet all day mate" Ron groaned as they traipsed out of a rather uneventful Divination class. Usually it would have been spent making up silly visions in the crystal balls and the customary predictions of their own gory deaths, but much to Ron's bafflement, Harry had been listless and lost in thought, responding to him with only absent "Hms" and "Uh-huhs".

The redhead huffed as Harry barely responded. He had his tail in hand, absently thumbing the tuft of unruly hair at the tip, curling the long dark strands around his finger. Ron watched him, frowning, before sighing and shaking his head in obvious defeat and grabbed his friend's arm to lead him down the correct corridor -one Harry was about to walk passed- where they were to meet Hermione to head to potions.

Hermione being ever punctual, was waiting for them at the main staircase and smiled when she saw them arriving, but her boyfriend's disgruntled expression was enough to hint something was wrong and upon seeing Harry's brooding expression it wasn't hard to see what was upsetting the redhead. Hermione sighed, Harry had been incredibly moody lately and it was getting ridiculous.

"How was Divination then?" she queried as they made their way towards the dungeons, receiving only an annoyed grunt and a 'hm' in response.

Hermione bit her lip, looking as if she was going to say something further, but didn't get the chance as someone cut off whatever she may have been about to say.

"Hey, Potter!" The trio turned around in surprise at the curt, snobby voice to come face to face with Pansy Parkinson, surprisingly unaccompanied by her usual posse and Harry wasn't sure whether to be pleased or disappointed by this.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Ron snapped, his face scrunched up into a scowl at the sight of the Slytherin who merely sneered at the redhead with disdain.

"A word with Potter, actually" she clarified, raising an eyebrow in that Slytherin way, but it didn't even hold a candle to Draco's expressions of cold amusement and scorn. Harry shook his head, trying to dislodge all thoughts of the blond from his head and failed miserably.

"Like Harry would want to talk to y-"

"Ron" Harry cut in wearily, hushing the redhead by placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he attempted to protest. When sure his friend wouldn't interrupt he turned his attention to the dark haired girl who had folded her arms across her chest and was now sneering at Ron smugly. "Ok, what do you want?" he questioned and scowled as the girl simply indicated for him to follow and began to stalk back down the corridor.

As Harry made a move to follow her, he felt a strong hand grip his arm, stopping him.

"Harry, are you utterly mental?" the redhead cried, sounding scandalized. "You can't surely be thinking of following that slimy snake! She could be plotting your murder! Or working with Malfoy to turn you into some twisted sex slave!" he reasoned, free arm thrown up to express his point,. Sseemingly oblivious to the incredulous, if not slightly amused expressions on his friends' faces.

"It's ok Ron" Harry responded soothing, "I highly doubt the Slytherins would want to use me as a sex slave" he said with a small smirk toying on his lips. "If I don't come back in five minutes, feel free to storm the castle in search of me, ok?" he smiled, patting his friend's arm before trailing after the departed girl. Needing to speed his pace so not to lose sight of her, as she obviously wasn't going to wait for him.

After following the snake down the second corridor, Pansy -with surprising reflexes- turned and dragged Harry by the arm of his robes into the nearest room and what seemed to be at first glance, an empty classroom. With a flick of her wand the door snapped shut and a privacy spell was erected before she turned on Harry with an unwavering expression and a critical eye.

Tensing under the scrutiny the boy's tail twitched in agitation and his ears slid back as he met her gaze evenly, scowling at Pansy as the silence lengthened. Just before the Gryffindor's patience stretched a tad too far, the girl moved.

_Smack!_

"What the fuck Parkinson!" Harry yelped, leaping back and pressing a hand against his cheek which was blooming red in the shape of a well manicured hand. Pansy however glared at him.

"You're pathetic Potter!" the girl snapped, glaring at the boy. "I don't know why Draco was interested in you! Moping around like a bloody kicked puppy! Are you the bloody hero and saviour of the Wizarding world or not?!" She demanded, dark eyes glinting challengingly.

Harry was speechless.

Pansy threw her hands up in frustration, pacing a few steps before heaving a sigh and seemingly drawing from her reserve of patience. "Listen, Potter" she said slowly turning to face him and Harry stood, watching her somewhat warily, his ears pinned back and eyes narrowed. "I think you could be good for Draco, heaven forbid should he end up with Theodore!" she seemed more content when Harry snarled at the name and gave a curt nod of approval as if he were a pet who'd responded correctly to a command. "Good, you're at least still interested in Draco, or was he just a passing fancy?" she sneered. Harry floundered.

"W-what, O-of course not! I-I mean of course he wasn't a passing fancy" he corrected himself, frowning at the Slytherin. "I…I really do care for him" he admitted looking at Pansy, head tilted slightly and, much to her internal dismay, her expression softened. Damn those puppy eyes and furry ears, Draco used the same bloody trick on her.

"Ok Potter, listen closely, having you brood and sulk and generally act pitiful is doing nothing but making you look stupid. Have some dignity! If you want Draco back you're going to have to _fight_ for him and possibly against him. He's a stubborn arse, like you in that respect, but when Draco gets something into his head, he refuses to admit he's wrong" she informed him, Harry could only nod to prove he was listening.

"Now, Draco is playing a dangerous game and I have a feeling he's going to get hurt"

Harry stiffened at this, startling green, glasses-free eyes fixing themselves on Pansy, piercing her and she couldn't stop the immediate reaction to freeze. With a forced breath, she continued. "You need to take charge Potter and prove yourself to him, I know you like him and I know he likes you!" that part was a stretch, not impossible, but Draco hadn't admitted so much as to liking the Golden Boy, it was more women's intuition and common sense - something men seemed to lack.

Harry's gaze lowered to the floor, expression set in a stoic mask as he gazed at the floor yet contemplating hard about this new information and grimaced. He had been acting pretty pathetic hadn't he, "Draco….he hasn't noticed how I've been acting has he?" he queried but Pansy merely smirked.

"He's been trying to do everything but notice you" she giggled slightly, "He's been such a pest lately, constantly moody and ranting about you. Potter this, Potter that, Potter and his big lovely arse" she clicked her tongue amused by Harry's blush which now had nothing to do with the previous slap. "But you still stand a good chance, better than Theodore _if_ you regain some dignity" she sneered.

"So what do I need to do?" he questioned, unsure of the best course of action.

Pansy grinned, amusement written on her face. "Get in touch with you your true Gryffindor nature Potter…Harry," she grinned "Show him who's boss!" and with a mischievous grin, she turned and left the room, heading towards the dungeons.

Harry stared after her, thoughtful and absently rubbing his slightly stinging cheek then suddenly swore. He was late for sodding potions!

Grabbing his bag the boy dashed to the lower levels of the castle, taking two steps at a time, acting as if nothing had happened, except he now had a grin on his lips and a new flash of determination glinting in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **Harry's finally gonna stand up for himself! ('bout time) What's gonna happen next? Thoughts my lovely reviewers? :3


	18. Lesson finally learned

**A/N: **Thanks once again to my beta Katherine (Beauxbatons22) for doing the no doubt hellish task of fixing the many mistakes. Hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

"I hate this; I swear on bloody Merlin's grave I hate _him!_"

Blaise watched the frequently recurring scene of Draco pacing back and forth in front of the hearth in the mostly empty common room -a few younger years were lingering in the corners-. It was by no means an uncommon sight to see Draco Malfoy ranting about the famed Harry Potter, having been bitter rivals and all that. But there was only so much Blaise could take of the blond's furious ranting, especially when it was obvious the ire came from Draco being dropped by the Golden Boy despite Draco's denial.

"Draco."

The blond's head snapped up as his low, growling mantra was interrupted. His grey eyes landed on Blaise and he proceeded to glower menacingly at the dark skinned boy, but Blaise didn't flinch. He'd long since grown used to Draco's bouts of temper and crippling glares.

"Honestly Draco, it's been three weeks. Surely if you didn't give a damn about Potter you would have gotten over him by now!" the boy reasoned irritably, looking back at the animated Ice Prince who's long, pale tail lashed and flickered with agitation. It had barely stopped its aggressive motions since Harry had called off their little affair.

"There's nothing to get over Blaise! I've told you for the last time! I. Don't. Like. Him!"

The snarl caused Blaise to consider a new tactic to broach the subject. He'd learned to read the signs early on in his friendship with the tight-lipped blond and pondered his next move quietly, knowing if he played it right he would finally get some answers. Aware of the angrily glinting grey eyes Blaise lifted his gaze to meet them and calmly raised a brow.

"Well if it doesn't bother you, why are you still so upset about it?" he asked, voice taking on a calm drawl, hoping it would remind Draco that purebloods weren't meant to throw childish temper tantrums. He –as well as Pansy- knew a furious Draco was a dangerous one, especially when he was more than likely to bite, scratch and go for the kill in a fit of rage. "Besides, you have Theo, so I don't see your problem." Blaise shrugged, an expression of innocence and confusion artfully painted on his face.

Draco's posture almost instantly corrected itself. Drawing his shoulders back he seemed to regain some composure and control over his anger. His tail however, seemed to have a life of its own as it lashed and swung, the only display of emotion now that Draco had dawned his blank mask.

"I'm not upset, Blaise" Draco responded curtly, his voice clipped. "Not about the loss of the affair at any rate. And anyway, Theo's hardly the competent lover Harry was.".

Blaise masterfully hid his surprise as he eyed the tense figure while he reached forward to pick up his forgotten quill and essay on the table. Setting it on his lap to study it as he spoke, he reclined in the chair, the perfect image of nonchalance. Silently he watched Draco from the corner of his eye, his imposing figure was softened by the glow of the firelight that touched his pale face and highlighted the strangely wistful expression. The usually alert eyes looked oddly vacant.

"So if you're not upset, why the cursing Potter to hell and back? He's barely said a word to you since he broke it off."

He didn't miss Draco's, ever so slight, flinch.

"That's the thing Blaise, _he_ broke it off. No one ever drops a Malfoy" the blond growled, a dangerous, deep note rolling under his words. His pale ears twitched as he turned to gaze into the fire, folding his arms across his chest as his brow furrowed in thought.

"So you would rather have Potter as a lover than Theodore?" he asked suddenly, surprising the blond by the sudden turn. He noted that Draco didn't respond right away, but looked vaguely indecisive. "I mean, you now have Theo exclusively but you still get worked up over Potter." Blaise pressed.

Draco was hesitant to answer. "He wasn't…he wasn't bad." he stated simply with a one armed shrug. "They were different, Potter was the more interesting lover I'll admit, he was…gentle and considerate." he stated and Blaise looked at Draco fully now, awed by the almost gentle tone. "Yet he would be rough or teasing, he always seemed to catch on to what I was in the mood for…He was attentive" he paused, frowning before shaking his head. "Theo, on the other hand, is always quite rough" he shrugged again, clearly not interested enough to continue with his and Theo's antics. "Theo's not an incompetent not-quite-fuck-buddy" he summarised calmly.

Blaise frowned, eyeing the blond thoughtfully, "You didn't answer the question," he pointed out, "But I think I know the answer anyway".

Draco mirrored Blaise's frown, eyeing his friend with something akin to suspicion.

"Really, and would you care to enlighten me?" he drawled, turning to face his dark skinned friend completely, expression carefully blank yet his eyes were guarded. Blaise shifted in the armchair, setting his parchment and quill back on the table, his expression impassive.

"I think you would prefer Potter" he replied casually, leaning forward to rest his elbows upon his knees. "Because never before have you referred to someone as your lover, and yet you did so about Potter. Twice".

The only response Blaise received was the sound of the common room entrance slamming closed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Draco stormed down the corridor while making soft, disgruntled sounds under his breath, a mix of soft growls and throaty 'woofs'**[1]**. With his ears pinned back, the boy walked with his eyes fixed on the stone floor as he let his feet lead him, his mind racing with thoughts. A Malfoy's mind was never crowded, never disorganised, but Draco couldn't seem to sort out the mass of emotions that raged through him, but never once did they flicker on his face.

'_What's going on with me!?_' his mind hissed through the rabble. He paused briefly to inhale and clear his mind, a trick his Godfather had taught him -no one's mind is as busy as a potion master's. Having successfully pushed his thoughts aside he continued to walk aimlessly, relived that he could now think clearly as he creased his brow and lashed his tail as he recalled Blaise's words.

He never had lovers, never ever. They didn't love him and he most certainly did not love them. Nott and Potter simply wanted to fuck him; that much was clear by how they had no problems with using his body to appease themselves. But Draco's pride refused to let him be the one to be used and tossed aside. Although he hadn't lied, Potter had been an attentive lover.

'_No! Not lover! Fuck-buddy, toy-boy but not bloody lover!_' he insisted furiously as he ran a hand through his hair, putting it into mild disarray.

"What is wrong with me?" the boy groaned irritably, exhaling deeply through his nose in exasperation.

'_They either want a quick shag or to own a fucking Malfoy_' the boy scowled, digging his hands into his pockets as he walked through the maze of draughty dungeon corridors. '_Potter would love that no doubt. Fucking Weasley would never shut up about it either and Nott just wants a nice ass and a big Gringotts vault to go with it_'.

With each thought, his determination to avoid being bedded by Harry or Theodore grew until he was positive he would never risk indulging his desires. Well, so he thought, until he heard a fierce, thunderous roar echo distantly. Power emanated from the enraged cry and Draco's ears perked, his body peaked with interest. He had to fight the sudden pull that longed for him to follow the sound of one very impressive male.

After battling with the nagging voice encouraging him onward, Draco turned the corner to escape the sound, now moving more urgently. His nostrils flared with his deep breaths as his ears pinned back in agitation. His hand tightened on the strap of his bag, causing his knuckles to pale. With a groan of discomfort, he briefly paused again to try and ward off the unfortunate erection that had immediately arisen at the dominant, _powerful_ sound. Draco's natural instinct knew exactly what it was, fighting males, meaning there was a victor, a very _worthy_ victor.

'_No no no! Stop it!'_ he hissed, moving swiftly before he made a surprised sound of delight when he found he'd wandered to his Godfather's private quarters, although to anyone else it would have simply looked like a statue of a rather surly look snake.

Draco leaned forward, glancing down one the corridor warily before he muttered the password and pressed his index finger to the snake's protruding tongue. He could feel the ripple of magic wash over his hand and he withdrew his finger as the statue slid aside, presenting Draco with a door which he swiftly stepped through.

"Draco?" The blond looked up to see the potions master behind his desk and he nodded in greeting, approaching the comfortable looking black armchair that was positioned in front of the man's desk.

"Severus" The blond responded once he'd sat and rested one ankle over the opposite knee and leant back in the chair, hoping the position would make his erection less noticeable. He also rested his robes across his lap, just in case.

The man placed his quill down, peering at his Godson between the locks of lank black hair. "What can I do for you Draco? You don't look like you're here for idle chitchat" the Potions Master drawled, Draco gave a curt nod of confirmation.

"Have you found an antidote for this curse yet?" the boy growled, a fang protruding over his lower lip as he locked eyes with the man. "I can't stand this anymore; I have no control over my body whatsoever!" He snapped, incidentally revealing a little more than he'd intended. Draco swiftly cut himself off there and Severus pretended not to notice the slightly pink stained cheeks of the student.

"Really? You didn't seem to mind when you were gallivanting around with Potter and Nott in a less that exemplary manner" the sardonic man commented.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "You know about that!?" he asked, impressed, embarrassed, and irritated all at once. He was sure he'd been a bit more inconspicuous than that. Then again, Severus had known him since he was old enough to yank on those greasy locks as a mere baby, he'd probably guessed more than actually witnessed.

None the less, Draco didn't want an answer so continued, scowling. "Well now it's different, I hate being unwillingly attracted to Potter" the boy huffed. "And Nott's getting annoying, he follows me everywhere! I have to get Blaise or Pansy to guard my bathroom door when I'm showering!"

Snape merely shook his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry Draco but you did bring this on yourself, and to answer your first question, I have not yet found an antidote for your…condition" he admitted. "Now it's best we leave, class starts in a few minutes and I believe you have potions next" he intoned, watching as the blond frowned but stood and made his way to the door, but paused at his professor's voice.

"And Draco, just out of curiosity, are you attracted to Nott?" The man asked casually.

Frowning, Draco cocked his head and sneered. "Romantically? Of course not" he drawled.

"Then perhaps you should consider that your attraction to Potter isn't as unwilling as your first thought?"

The implication hit Draco hard and he gazed at his Godfather, mouth open and his expression one of betrayal at the man's words. His look changed into one of fury and with a snarl, the boy slammed the door closed, reminiscent to how a similar conversation with Blaise had went.

"It's a bloody conspiracy" the blond muttered to himself as he slumped into the only available seat in the potions classroom. Having thought it best to calm down and empty his head before attending potions, the blond ended up being the last to class as well as being a few minutes late. But as was expected, Severus turned a blind eye but Draco refused to even look at the Potions Master for the entire lesson.

However despite this, it seemed someone else was intent on looking at _him_.

A frown touched Draco's lips as his hand stilled mid sentence when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle under a gaze that made his skin tingle. His nose twitched and he could practically smell the testosterone and the strong scent of the lion; it made Draco's mouth water and his loins stir with interest. He bit his lip, cursing and growling quietly as he wrote frantically to try and distract himself.

The eyes remained on him, steady and unwavering and after some tense minutes Draco finally tossed down his quill and raised his head sharply to lock eyes with lurid green, shooting Harry a quelling glare. Shockingly, Harry did not look aware of back down, his ears perked and his eyes darkened with a flicker of lust and, much to his shame, Draco felt his body react to the silent power that emanated from the Gryffindor.

Barely holding back a deep growling sound that wanted to escape, that wanted to beg for him to be taken at last, the blond stood sharply, chair scraping against the harsh stone. This would have caused more interest had the bell not sounded a second later.

Locking eyes with another person in the room, Draco stuffed his things messily in his bag and fled the classroom, not looking back. Although he was sure he heard someone follow him, the footsteps eventually ceased and Draco relaxed.

Glancing down the corridor Draco slipped into a corridor and then through an unlocked door. He smirked as he looked around the empty room but didn't have time to investigate as he was soon pinned to the wall, mouth eagerly taken with a clumsy, hungry tongue.

Draco groaned and grunted as he was shunted roughly against the wall, hips grinding roughly into his own and the blond couldn't help but groan as his hormone strung body reacted immediately to the stimulation. He growled warningly nevertheless as he felt teeth bite quite ruthlessly at his pale neck, making him cry out.

"Nott, for fuck sake!" Draco snarled, squirming slightly. "I told you not to mark me!" The blond snarled in annoyance, growling as the dark haired boy ignored him in favour of biting again, drawing blood this time and Draco tried to forcibly shove the boy away. He gasped in shock and frustration however when the boy pinned his arms to the wall, his body locked by Theo's slightly larger one.

"Shut up" Theo growled, and the dangerously low timbre made Draco comply almost immediately, his breathing heavy despite his attempts to remain calm, Theodore's sneer unnerved him, as well as the hungry glint in his eyes. "You have no idea how long" the boy purred, voice slick and cause Draco to shiver, alarmed. "I've waited months for you, I even put up with sharing with Potter because I knew I'd get you eventually". He chuckled when he felt Draco tense and sneered mockingly. "What? You didn't think I knew about Potter?" he gave a chilling laugh and bit at Draco's shoulder this time, breaking cleanly through his clothes and the skin.

"Ah! Nott. Theodore! Stop it! I don't want this!" he snarled, gasping in astonishment when Theodore slapped him, slicing four neat lines across the blond's previously flawless cheek. Theodore's voice was simply a hiss.

"What makes you think you get a choice?" He snarled before he tore savagely at Draco's robes and shirt, the robes fell from the boy's narrow shoulders and the shirt was torn to shred. In a fit of blind panic, Draco began to thrash, snarling and crying out in dread, a mash of sounds of both a terrified human and alarmed lion.

He felt the stone grate against his bare torso. The remains of his shirt clung to his arms in tatters as he felt a hand grip his belt, neatly unhook it and rip it from his belt loops.

"Stop it! _Stop it_!" The Slytherin screeched, grunting and squirming fiercely when he felt the boy's hands cup his crotch and squeeze harshly. "_Please_" Draco was beyond caring that he was pleading with the boy as he felt his trousers and boxers being shoved down, he thought he might have been crying, but he couldn't focus, he just felt panic, heart-constricting, blinding _panic_.

He grunted harshly as his chest was pressed against the stone as he was roughly turned and he clawed at the wall in his last desperate attempt to escape. Now he knew he was sobbing, he could hear it mixed in with his frightened wails. Theo was going to rape him. He was going to be raped and no one was going to help him. He felt claws pierce his flesh as Nott placed one hand on his hip the other on his shoulder, and locked his jaws tightly on the scruff of his neck. A brutal enactment of a lion's mating ritual. Draco closed his eyes, body shaking fiercely, knowing now as Theodore lined himself up for penetration, that escape was futile.

"_Ahh_!" Pain tore across Draco's back as Theodore's claws raked across down the length of his spine and he fell to his knees, no longer supported by the other body. Enraged snarls and colliding bodies filled his ears and after some deliberation, the blond unsteadily turned to see Harry and Theodore grappling and raking at each other with a ferocity he'd never seen before. Their Wizarding heritage was forgotten as they clawed, bit and threw each other in a true battle for dominance.

He watched the dark haired saviour, _his_ dark haired saviour tackled the slighter Slytherin to the ground, both were scratched, Harry quite so, but Theo had a variety of bites and a nasty slice over his eye. Their robes were torn and blood stained the white school shirts as Harry lunged for Theodore's neck but was knocked off with a kick from Theodore. Both switched between grappling on two legs and four, whichever was more convenient, both trying to wrestle the other onto their back to expose the tender flesh of their belly and throat.

The battle continued, their enraged sounds echoing loudly off the stone walls until Harry managed to worm his hands to Nott's side's and dug his claws into the soft skin, earning himself a roar of pain from the Slytherin before he was thrown with a hefty grunt and fell against the wall with a crack. Harry snarled, staring at the prone, bleeding form, looking quite battered himself as blood trickled down his face and neck; it even gleamed in his hair.

Swallowing, awed by the display of brute strength and power Draco turned his eyes to the obvious victor.

Breathing laboured Harry looked at him and Draco flinched when he saw the rage blazing in the boy's eyes like an enraged fire. His ears flattened and Draco sat back against the wall, body trembling with shock and he barely reacted in time to catch his trousers and robes that were tossed to him.

"Do you want to know why I stopped the affair, Draco?" Harry's voice was quiet and deep, dripping with contained fury, refusing to look at the blond any longer. "I did it because I was afraid of becoming _THAT_!" the boy spat suddenly, hand lifting sharply to point at the unconscious male.

"I was afraid of hurting you! Of forcing myself on you! Afraid I would do something you would never forgive me for! That _I_ would never forgive myself for!" the teen snapped. "I did it to _protect_ you! It was getting hard to stop when you demanded, to take it no further so I stayed away so I wouldn't hurt you! But you were too selfish to understand!" Disgust laced Harry's words, striking Draco harder than any of his punches or jibes could have.

He clutched the fabric in his pale hands, looking up to the brunet again and was eased a little –although ashamed to see concern battling with the anger. Draco made an imploring sound but was quickly hushed with a growl.

Grey eyes lowered as the Slytherin sniffed and wiped the remnants of tears from his cheeks and began to dress slowly, but by the time he was finished and had looked up, Harry was gone.

Glancing at the unmoving form of Theodore Draco shivered and quickly left the room. With Harry's words ringing in his ears and feeling like the lowliest creature on the earth he ran, bare foot, to find Pansy. He had no clue what to do next.

He'd never had to say sorry so badly before.

And his heart longed for Harry, for his forgiveness.

* * *

**A/N:** One of my more tacky chapter endings I'll admit . But the idea was sweet no? Comments loved 8D

**[1]** I looked up lions on Wikipedia, more precisely their communication and found they make quite a few interesting noises O:

_Lion sounds include snarling, purring, hissing, coughing, meowing, woofing and roaring_

I'm sure I read somewhere that Lion's can't purr….or that might have been cheetahs… *fail*

((This I just found amusing))

_One scientific study reports that both males and females may interact homosexually. Male lions pair-bond for a number of days and initiate homosexual activity with affectionate nuzzling and caressing, leading to mounting and thrusting._

What would we do without wikipedia? x3


	19. All comes crashing down

Ah, I think we're almost through. Need to learn to plan my chapters before hand, I think I'll take a leaf out of Digitallace's book x3

Special thanks to Beauxbatons22 (Katherine) for correcting all my mistakes 8D

* * *

His bare feet slapped against the cold stone as the blond fled down the dungeon's vast corridors. He hadn't noticed he'd forgotten his shoes in the room with the unconscious Theodore, as soon as he had realised Harry was gone he'd gotten out of there as fast as his feet could carry him.

He could only thank Merlin's ghost that he hadn't run into another student in his appalling state. With tear tracks glistening on his face and his eyes and nose -a vibrant red- contrasting horridly with his practically white skin he knew he looked a mess.

Reaching his private rooms the boy muttered the password and slid in the doorway, body trembling faintly.

"Draco?"

The quiet voice made him jerk. Startled he turned to face the intruder and relaxed marginally when he was faced with Pansy.

"Pans" he said with a weak smile in response. Not a second later he was being cocooned in small yet protective arms and Pansy was cooing and fussing. In any other circumstance he would have been aghast at being babied, but right now he welcomed the comfort and security and curled into the girl's arms, wondering if it was selfish to imagine they were actually Harry's.

"Hun?" the boy's ears twitched and he looked at the girl with a small sniff. "Oh Draco what happened?" She cooed softly, threading her fingers through Draco's hair and stroking the base of his ears making the boy curl into her all the more. His could feel his tense muscles relaxing at the tender, soothing gesture.

"Damn, Dray, what happened to your neck?" Draco's eyes flickered open, surprised that he hadn't noticed Blaise standing in the corner watching them. Outwardly Blaise looked impassive and curious, but Draco, the master of masks himself, could see the concern hidden beneath the façade.

Tentatively the boy raised his hand to touch his neck. His fingers skimmed gingerly over the wounded skin and Pansy swore quite colourfully as she inspected the bite wounds, pulling down the collar of Draco's shirt to expose the bitten and bloody shoulder. She missed Draco stiffen at the action although she snatched her hand back at the defensive snarl.

Draco brought a hand sharply to his mouth, flinching at the hoarse sound, noticing only now how badly his throat throbbed from the screaming he'd done only minutes ago.

"Sorry" he managed croakily, relieved when Pansy clucked her tongue and wrapped herself around him again and resumed stroking his ear.

He heard the shuffling of feet and assumed Blaise had sat on the chair at his desk. "What happened Draco?" The boy's voice was deep and sombre. He opened his eyes to see Blaise's eyes fixed on his own, his expression dark.

Draco shifted under the scrutiny, feeling uncharacteristically uncomfortable as he drew his robes around him while his ears flattened against his head. Licking his dry lips he exhaled heavily. "Nott" he muttered at last, jumping when the chair Blaise had previously been sitting on crashed to the floor.

"That bastard!" The boy snarled, all attempts at masking his emotions gone as he took up pacing like a caged tiger. Draco tilted his head lightly, reminded of Harry. His heart clenched uncomfortably.

Pansy's tentative voice broke through Blaise's mutters. "Did he…did…y'know…" her voice trembled, Blaise instantly froze and Draco closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. After a moment of hesitation he shook his head, feeling Pansy slump in relief beside him.

"He almost did…though" he felt he had to add, "But…Harry saved me" he murmured, a swell of awe in his voice. In an absent motion, Draco reached for his bedside table drawer and pulled out the little marble statue of the lioness. Harry's tentative words and shy smiles surfaced in his mind as he stroked the strong sloping back of the statue making him feel slightly better.

"I was so horrible to him Pansy" Draco breathed, eyes downcast. "And…And he told me the reason why he left. A noble reason, as always" he muttered, somewhat bitterly. The noble Gryffindor always managed to make him look bad. But it wasn't often Draco believed he was indeed in the wrong and that he very well did deserve it.

Draco glanced up to see Pansy, while listening, cajoling Blaise back into the seat that had been righted. Tension seeped from the two Slytherin's and despite the softened tone of his voice he knew both his friends were furious. It was a shame Harry had more than likely already put Theodore in the Hospital Wing. If anyone had even found him yet.

He gripped the smaller hand that took his own and he let his thumb brush Pansy's knuckles affectionately. "So what are you going to do?" Pansy asked quietly, concerned yet quizzical brown eyes gazing into his own heavy-hearted grey.

"I don't know" Draco admitted, shoulders slumping. "I was going to ask you, I've never had to apologise before, and I don't think a simple sorry will do it either" he sighed.

Blaise nodded from the chair. "I have to agree, you were quite a prick to him" he was hushed sharply by Pansy's hiss. With a glare she looked away from Blaise, gaze softening as she looked at Draco.

"You were a bit harsh" she confirmed gently. "But you're a Malfoy. Malfoy's are cunning, clever and always get what they want, remember".

Draco's ears perked at the familiar words as a small smile tugged at his lips. "What do you suggest?" he questioned.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Draco, you're the one who needs to figure it out, you know Potter better than I do".

Thoughtfully furrowing his brow Draco nodded with a sigh. "Ok" he murmured, "I'll think on it, and I'll get him" he said, the flicker of stubborn determination returning to his eyes and Pansy beamed, kissing his forehead. "Now Pansy, I suggest you go and find Blaise, he's probably half way to the infirmary by now" the blond said with a renewed smile.

Confused, Pansy looked to the chair their friend had been previously. It was empty.

"Oh that prick!" Pansy huffed, throwing a quick 'Goodbye! Love you!' over her shoulder and promptly ran from the room to hunt down the elder boy to make sure he didn't end up expelled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Draco remained in his room for the remainder of the day. Since his head of house didn't come bearing down on him he assumed that the staff, or at least Dumbledore and Severus had been informed of what had ensued between Harry, Theodore and himself.

He kept movement to a minimum after he changed clothes since he had lost his shoes, socks and his shirt. Now in a pair of comfortable trousers, and a dark, form fitting jumper. Draco was curled in the middle of his large bed, his hand absently stroking the marble statue while his tail flicked contentedly.

His posture however, was tense. The trembling had thankfully ceased an hour or so ago but he was far from relaxed as his eyes flickered around the room every now and then. But he guaranteed himself that hell would freeze over before his confessed his discomfort, admitting a weakness -even to himself- was something you just didn't do, especially when one was a Malfoy.

With a sigh the boy stood. He'd been deliberating the next course of action. He felt somewhat lost if he didn't have a plan to refer to: quick thinking may have been a Slytherin trait, but having some idea of what you were doing was always a reassurance.

Dawning a cloak to fend off the chilly April weather, the blond left the room. He deduced that classes had ended roughly an hour ago, leaving him an hour or two before dinner. Hopefully that was enough time to find Harry.

Picking up his pace Draco hurried to find the brunet, his movements sleek and quick as he weaved through the milling students. His ears twitched at the mindless chatter and his nose wrinkled up the mass of different scents that assaulted him; perfumes, deodorants and other things that made it more difficult for him to track his Gryffindor.

It seemed to take forever to scour the more popular haunts of the Gryffindor students and time and time again Draco came up empty handed. Just about ready to give up the boy heard a very distinct chiding voice.

Barely containing his delight and relief Draco headed towards the library with long strides. Soon the forms of Granger and Weasley came into sight. He noted that Harry wasn't with them, but he had no doubt his forever loyal companions would know where he was hiding.

His confident pace faltered however when the two noticed him coming closer and daggers seemed to fly. His keen eyes picked up the furious pink that was creeping across the redhead's freckled face and he didn't think he'd ever seen Granger's eyes so cold and harsh. Refusing to be set back after his searching he pressed on, coming within a safe five foot distance.

"Granger, Weasley" he greeted with a nod, his eyes fixed on the two warily.

He was greeted by silence other than the ominous crack of Weasley's knuckles and Draco instinctively flexed his claw tipped fingers in response. "I'm looking for Harry…"

Weasley looked about read to explode, but before he could speak a cold, sharp voice broke through. "How _dare_ you, you lowly horrible rodent!"

Draco's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden verbal attack from the usually placid bookworm. His ears fell and he had no doubt that Harry had told the two about his 'unfaithfulness' although by the looks of things, the dastardly git had also left out his almost rape. Otherwise he was sure even Granger would be a little more sympathetic.

"I can't believe after what you put him through you have the _nerve_ to waltz around and do what? Try to apologize? You were horrible to him you snake! You hurt him more than you're blackened heart could ever possibly comprehend you vile bastard!"

Draco's ears hung limp and he wasn't feeling quite as confident as he had before, his expression was blank, uncaring but his heart was clenching painfully. Had he really hurt Harry that badly? And although Draco cared less about what people thought about him, the blackened heart comment did sting a little.

"Grange-Hermione!" all but Draco turned to see Pansy -with Blaise at her heels- trotting quickly towards them. However the blond's eyebrows shot to his hairline as he watched his friends take the arms of the Gryffindors and begin to tug them away, Pansy shot Draco a far too innocent smile and he looked at her suspiciously. But he went ignored as the girl turned back to Granger who seemed to have been stunned into silence. Having Granger by the arm Pansy led the other girl down the corridor, whispering furiously to her all the while.

Blaise was having a tad more difficulty as he grappled with the furious redhead who seemed adamant to initiate a bout of fisticuffs. A sharp word from Granger however placated the Weasel and with a glare in Draco's direction, the two Gryffindors allowed themselves to be led away by his friends, leaving Draco feeling credibly confused.

With a scowl Draco turned and trudged down the corridor to continue his attempts to find Harry.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Both Ron and Hermione were quite tense as they were dragged through various corridors before Ron reached the end of his tether. Huffing the redhead dug his feet into the ground causing the dark skinned boy hauling him to stumbled in a momentary loss of Slytherin grace.

"Alright I've had enough of this! Where are you snakes taking us!" he growled, yanking his arm free of the grip and glared at Blaise who returned it whole-heartedly.

Hermione sighed approaching the redhead and nudged him lightly. "Although I will do this in a slightly more respectable manner, I too would like to know where you're taking us" Hermione frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed the two Slytherins.

Blaise shifted and looked at Pansy who kept her gaze levelled at Hermione. "Look, no doubt by now you know roughly what happened between Harry and Draco bu-"

"Damn right we know what that bastard did!" Ron interrupted with a snarl, face tinted a worrying shade of red. "He-he used Harry! And he cared for the bloody bastard! And what did Malfoy do!? Led him along like a fucking love-struck crup on a leash!" the irate redhead fumed.

Pansy tutted and folded her arms across her chest with an impatient expression. "_Yes_, Weasley, I am aware you're upset and of what Draco done but if you please _shut up_ for a moment" the girl stated, voice cold and firm.

Looking about to protest, the two icy glares sent to him by both Pansy and Hermione was enough to quell any argument he may have had. Instead, he folded his arms with a betrayed, sulky expression and glared at the Slytherins in silence.

Pansy then turned to Hermione, giving her a calculating once over. "I know you Gryffindors are all about this honest, honourable and romantic rubbish, but I think Draco -at long last- has learned his lesson" she explained.

Hermione looked affronted. "You expect us to simply let Malfoy near Harry again after was he done?" the girl frowned, "You better have a bloody good reason!" the bookworm huffed, eyes narrowing.

Pansy smirked, amused at the rare language from the Gryffindor girl, but the smile slid from her lips to be replaced with a serious expression. "I believe I do. You see Draco's little plan went a bit too far and he got a bit too cocky and Nott finally took advantage of Draco's confidence…"

Hermione gasped as she caught on. Even she couldn't be completely uncaring to someone getting raped.

"Did he…is he ok?" The girl asked.

Pansy nodded grimly, "Yeah, Harry saved him last minute, last second really. It shook Draco up real bad, he was a mess when he found us in his dorm. But I believe that was finally the turning point for Draco. I've been suspicious for a while that Draco may have liked Harry, but y'know what stubborn arses boys can be…"

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded with a sideways glance at Ron. "Yes, I'm well aware" she agreed before sighing, biting her lip pensively. "Are you sure Malfoy definitely has feelings for Harry? Whether I feel sorry for Malfoy or not, I'm not going to let him or you hurt Harry" she stated defiantly.

"I'm quite sure."

Eyeing the Slytherin for any signs of deceit, she finally sighed and nodded. "Ok" she replied. "We won't help" the girl paused, holding her gaze with Pansy. "But we won't interfere" she concluded, ignoring Ron's undignified squawk of protest.

"Hermione you can't be serious!" the redhead cried, throwing his arms out in aggravation, "He hurt Harry, Hermione!"

"I'm well aware of that Ron…But you know how much Harry likes Draco, and I don't want him upset and broody like he was after he lost Sirius. If Malf-…If _Draco_ can make amends and make it up to Harry, then I'm willing to stand back and let it happen" she stated sternly. "And you, Ronald Weasley, are not going to interfere either!" The brunette stated firmly, "Are we clear?"

The dangerous tone in the girl's voice bolstered no argument, grudgingly the freckled youth nodded sulkily. "Alright 'mione" he muttered.

Blaise smirked. "Whipped" he snickered quietly, earning himself a glare from Ron before Pansy slapped his arm and glared.

"And you Zabini, are not going to advise Draco either, I know what you're like and your 'woman advice' - which is utter bollocks by the way. Draco is to do this on his own. Are we clear?"

Blaise shut his mouth and managed to rid himself of the shocked expression that only morphed into a grumpy one. "Crystal" he muttered, glaring when a quiet "whipped" was muttered at his side, closely followed by the Weasley's sniggering.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully I didn't leave you guys waiting so long for this one ^^ Homework's really been murder D:

I think there's only gonna be 2-3 more chapters, just gotta think about what to put in the last chapter, any opinions or scenes you guys would like to suggest? I feel generous since it's so near Christmas, hah xD

I'm not sure how the ending is going to play out yet x3

Reviews are loved, every comment makes me smile 3


End file.
